Juntos para sempre
by NNCDG
Summary: Edward me convidou Para sair no Dia dos Namorados.. e roubou meu coração. Mas aí eu descobri que ele é de Gêmeos - a pior combinação amorosa possível para mim sou de Escorpião . Com o zodíaco Todo para escolher, Por que fui logo me apaixonar por algue
1. Chapter 1

**Esta é uma adaptação de um livro que eu gosto muito. Eu li quando era mais nova. Espero que vocês também gostem.**

**Peguei emprestado com tia Steph os personagens maravilhosos que ela criou.**

**Juntos para sempre**

**RESUMO******

**Um amor condenado pelas estrelas...**__

- E então, Edward, qual é o seu signo? – perguntei.  
Eu tinha certeza de que ele era de Touro, a combinação astrológica perfeita para mim.  
- Você está mesmo muito envolvida com esse negócio de astrologia, não é? – Edward retrucou, seus belos olhos verdes olhando no fundo dos meus.  
Confirmei com um gesto na cabeça.  
- Mas você está se esquivando da minha pergunta. Simplesmente me diga qual é o seu signo.  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Se é tão importante para você... Sou de Gêmeos.  
Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Edward Cullen, o amor da minha vida, era um... um geminiano! O pior signo possível para uma garota de Escorpião como eu!  
Pouco tempo antes um traiçoeiro geminiano de duas caras tinha me magoado muito. Desde então, havia prometido para mim mesma que nunca mais deixaria isso acontecer.  
Portanto, agora só me restava uma coisa a fazer: eu precisava romper com Edward...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Bella POV**

_**Escorpião (23 de outubro - 21 de novembro) **_

_Pare de viver no passado e olhe para o amanhã. Sua recompensa poderá ser um novo amor. Mas velhos hábitos são difíceis de mudar, especialmente os que têm a ver com o coração. Alguém de Touro aparecerá na sua vida para curar antigas mágoas. _

- Não sei não - murmurei enquanto olhava para meu reflexo no grande espelho da cabine. - Acho que este vestido está meio exagerado...

Girei o corpo para que minha melhor amiga, Alice Brandom, pudesse me ver por inteiro.

- O que você acha?

- O que eu acho, Bella Swan, é que você é muito cheia de pudores - Alice exclamou. - O que há de tão exagerado em usar um vestido vermelho no baile do Dia dos Namorados?  
Alice e eu estávamos num provador da Kleinfeld's, uma das lojas de departamentos mais conhecidas de Seattle. E estávamos começando a nos sentir como se estivéssemos encarceradas naquele cubículo espelhado fazia vários dias.

O bom humor de Alice se dissipava rapidamente, e eu não podia culpá-la por aquele começo de rabugice. Ela estava sentada no chão fazia quase uma hora, com os joelhos dobrados contra o peito para me dar todo o espaço possível. O tamanho dos provadores das lojas de roupas é um dos grandes crimes do universo. Na lista dos piores, fica bem perto das salas de espetáculos e dos estádios/ que nunca têm boxes suficientes no banheiro feminino. Se eu fosse projetar um provador, sem dúvida incluiria no desenho uma cadeira para o acompanhante. Afinal, quem vai fazer compras "sozinho"? Seria um saco, não é mesmo?

- Não estou falando da cor! - rebati, voltando a olhar para o espelho. - É que parece que acabei de ser pintada com um spray de festa líquida.

Eu não podia negar que o vestido realçava voluptuosamente a minha silhueta. Minha cintura parecia menor, e como a barra ficava pouco abaixo da bunda, minhas pernas pareciam mais compridas. Meus cabelos (que, para mim, têm cor de lama, mas que os outros dizem ser castanho) e meus olhos castanho escuros se destacavam contra o vermelho berrante da lycra. Minha pele até parecia levemente bronzeada, o que era um milagre, considerando-se que moro em Seattle, também conhecida como a Capital Ocidental da Chuva. Mesmo assim, na minha opinião, com aquela roupa eu parecia mais uma aspirante a apresentadora da MTV do que uma garota vestida para um baile de colégio.

Alice analisou o vestido por um instante.

- A lycra quase nunca é elegante - proclamou. - Ao contrário da seda, não deixa nada para a imaginação.

Concordei com Alice, mas já estava tão desesperada para encontrar o traje perfeito para o baile, que chegara a acalentar a esperança de que minha amiga me convencesse de que aquela era a roupa certa para mim.

_ Por que você simplesmente não diz de uma vez que estou parecendo a Ordinária do Ano, e pronto? - cutuquei.

Alice encolheu os ombros.

_ Você está parecendo a Tanya Denali, o que é ainda pior  
do que a Ordinária do Ano.

Agora eu tinha certeza de que Alice realmente estava de mau humor. Ela sabia muito bem que a simples menção do nome de Tanya era suficiente para tirar meu apetite por uma semana. Mas decidi ignorar o comentário e manter meus pensamentos concentrados onde deviam estar: em Edward Cullen.

Para mim, o fato de Edward ter me convidado para sair era um verdadeiro milagre –

especialmente considerando tudo o que já tinha acontecido entre nós dois.

Ou, para ser mais precisa, o que não tinha acontecido.

- Bom, espero não ter estragado esta coisa - disse, agachando-me para puxar o vestido para cima.

- E tomara que você consiga se livrar dele sem estragá-lo - Alice emendou.

Puxei o vestido com força, tentando tirá-lo por cima. Mas me vi aprisionada numa intrincada armadilha de lycra.

- Alice, você tem de me ajudar! - implorei. - Acho que este troço tem vida própria!

Não é à toa que Alice é minha melhor amiga. Mesmo quando está de baixo-astral ou mal-humorada, posso contar com ela. Provavelmente porque é de Peixes. Os piscianos são muito leais e sensíveis. O lema deles é "Eu acredito".

Quanto a mim, sou de Escorpião. O nosso lema é "Eu desejo". Somos governados pelo coração, passionais e de sangue quente. E naquele momento esta escorpiana aqui estava começando a achar que ficaria para sempre com o maldito vestido colado ao corpo.

Vi todo um futuro em lycra vermelha berrante desfilar diante de meus olhos. Seria destaque nas paradas da Festa do Morango e da Festa do Tomate. E no Natal calçaria botas pretas e arranjaria trabalho nos shoppings como um dos duendes ajudantes do Papai Noel.

- Imagino que você não tenha aí um abridor de latas, não é, Alice? - perguntei. - Ou uma tesoura bem afiada ...

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Fique calma, Bella. Vou tentar uma coisa. Alice agarrou com firmeza a barra do vestido.

- Levante bem os braços - avisou. - Quando eu contar até  
três, vou puxar esta coisa por cima da sua cabeça de uma vez só. - Vamos torcer para funcionar - murmurei.

- Um ... dois ... três!

Levantei os braços bem acima da cabeça e, então, me inclinei para a frente, enquanto Alice puxava com força o material escorregadio. Em poucos segundos o vestido estava fora do meu corpo l' jazia num canto do provador como o cadáver vermelho-vivo de um monstro extraterrestre.

- Acho que o matamos - Alice concluiu. Livre da opressão, eu finalmente respirei fundo.

- Foi um golpe de misericórdia, Alice - eu disse. - O doutor Kevorkian, aquele da eutanásia, ficaria orgulhoso de nós.

Ela riu.

- Suicídio assistido na seção juvenil da Kleinfeld's - anunciou, na sua melhor imitação de âncora de telejornal. - Veja a reportagem completa às seis.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu nunca deveria ter trazido esta coisa aqui para o provador. Não sei o que me deu.

Peguei o vestido, que agora parecia inofensivo, e o recoloquei no cabide.

- Desespero fashion - Alice diagnosticou.

- Pode ser. .. - murmurei, vestindo minha calça jeans.

Alice suspirou.

- Desculpe meu mau humor, Bella. É que ... - ela fez uma pausa e se olhou no espelho. - É que ... eu bem que gostaria de estar escolhendo um vestido para mim também.

De repente, meu drama me pareceu insignificante. Eu sabia por experiência própria que não há nada mais deprimente do que não ter um par para um baile. E Alice não tinha.

Na minha opinião, Alice é linda. Ela tem cabelos pretos curtos, espetados na ponta e enormes olhos azuis. Mas se sente mais à vontade com um livro que com um garoto. Alice tem o mau hábito de se vestir do jeito mais insípido e menos atraente possível, para passar despercebida. O que, convenhamos, não é a melhor forma de se conseguir um parceiro para coisa alguma, muito menos para um baile de Dia dos Namorados.

- Bom - eu disse, tentando soar animadora -, pelo menos você não vai gastar uma nota preta num vestido maravilhoso, que acaba usando uma vez só e nunca mais.

- E pelo andar da carruagem, você também não.

Ela tinha razão. Se eu não encontrasse logo a roupa perfeita, teria de acabar me virando com o que já estava pendurado no meu guarda-roupa.

Desolada, balancei a cabeça.

- Não sei o que há de errado comigo. Nunca tenho dificuldade para comprar roupas - lamentei enquanto vestia minha camiseta regata roxa. - Simplesmente não entendo por que não consigo encontrar nada que me agrade.

- Talvez você esteja nervosa - Alice sugeriu.

- Claro que estou nervosa! - respondi através da grossa lã do suéter preto de gola olímpica, no qual agora eu tentava me enfiar. - Já estraguei as coisas com Edward uma vez. Não posso deixar que aconteça de novo.

- Você não estragou coisa nenhuma - Alice ralhou. - O que aconteceu com James foi algo totalmente inesperado. Ninguém poderia culpá-la por aquilo.

No começo do ano letivo, Edward era aluno novo na escola. E desde o instante em que eu pusera os olhos nele, na primeira aula de inglês do ano, algo batera entre nós dois.

Eu tinha atravessado docemente o primeiro mês de aulas, flutuando numa deliciosa neblina de boas expectativas, sonhando acordada com aquela mecha de cabelos acobreadas que sempre caía pela testa perfeitamente modelada de Edward. E com aquele não-sei-o-que que sempre parecia estar escondido no fundo de seus olhos esmeraldas. Desde o começo eu tinha certeza de que ele iria me convidar para sair. Só não sabia quando.

Mas então aconteceu algo que me fez esquecer até mesmo que Edward existia.  
Tanya Denali tinha rompido com James Hunter. O namoro de Tanya e James sempre havia sido a fofoca predileta do segundo ano colegial. Só que, apesar de os dois viverem brigando, ninguém jamais esperava que um dia eles pudessem desmanchar o namoro.

E quando eles realmente terminaram, eu com certeza não esperava que o impensável acontecesse. Mas aconteceu. James começou a dar em cima de mim.

Eu era vidrada em James Hunter desde que me conhecia por gente. Provavelmente desde que aprendera a respirar. Bastou apenas uma palavra, um olhar de James, e Edward Cullen tornou-se passado.

Ainda que Edward tivesse três cabeças e três pares de maravilhosos olhos verdes, eu nunca teria notado. Naquele momento, James era o único cara que eu conseguia enxergar no universo.

Infelizmente, também não consegui enxergar que nossa relação seria para ele pouco mais que uma brincadeira. Saímos algumas vezes e nos divertimos bastante ... ou pelo menos foi o que me pareceu. Mas, como logo descobri, James só estava me usando para reconquistar Tanya. Assim que ela voltou rastejando, ele me chutou.

- Bella... - Alice começou com uma voz serena e compreensiva, provavelmente porque percebera que, naquele momento, toda a minha sofrida história com Edward e James desfilava diante dos meus olhos como num filme. - Você só cometeu um erro - prosseguiu ela. - Todo mundo comete erros. E não parece que Edward esteja querendo jogar nada na sua cara. Então, por que ficar de baixo-astral por causa disso?

- Porque sou de Escorpião - respondi abatida.

- Ah, não, você prometeu! Nada de astrologia enquanto  
estivermos fazendo compras! - protestou Alice.

A astrologia é o único ponto em que minha amiga e eu não concordamos. Para mim, é a explicação perfeita para quase tudo. Para ela, não passa de um monte de bobagens.

Mas, no fim, foi a astrologia que me ajudou a superar a história com James. Estudar os astros e o alinhamento dos planetas me fez entender a importância de olhar além da aparência de uma pessoa, para descobrir como ela é por dentro. Alguns usam suas noções de psicologia para tentar dissecar a personalidade das pessoas presentes em suas vidas. Eu prefiro me concentrar nas características do signo zodiacal de cada um.

Se eu já estivesse envolvida com astrologia antes de ser idiota o bastante para sair com James, teria sabido de antemão que nosso relacionamento estava fadado ao desastre. Nossos signos são totalmente incompatíveis!

Eu sou de Escorpião (23 de outubro a 21 de novembro). Ele é de Gêmeos (21 de maio a 20 de junho).

Os geminianos são encantadores, mas totalmente imprevisíveis. E no caso de James, imprevisível é sinônimo de não-confiável.

Geralmente, eu argumentava com Alice para tentar mudar sua visão limitada da astrologia. Mas agora eu simplesmente não estava com tempo. Se não encontrasse logo um vestido para o baile, teria de passar o resto da tarde com um bom dicionário nas mãos, tentando encontrar o nome de alguma doença muito rara de que ninguém jamais tivesse ouvido falar. Então tossiria até ficar.

Então tossiria até ficar rouca ligaria para Edward e lhe diria que teríamos de cancelar o nosso compromisso.

Mas eu não queria fazer nada daquilo. Queria sair com Edward.  
Fazia muito tempo que não queria tanto uma coisa.

- Bella, quanto a essa história de não ser capaz de encontrar um vestido - começou Alice -, no que você estava pensando enquanto olhávamos as vitrines?

A resposta era óbvia. - Em Edward, lógico!

- Ah-Ah! - Alice exclamou.

Quase pude ver uma lâmpada se acendendo acima de sua cabeça.

- E o que exatamente significa esse "ah-ah"? - perguntei.

Às vezes eu tinha dificuldade para acompanhar a linha de raciocínio de Alice. Minha amiga tende a ser um pouco abstrata.

- É isso! - ela continuou. - Você andou se concentrando na coisa errada. Ficou tentando imaginar do que Edward gostaria.

- Ué, claro que tentei imaginar do que Edward gostaria! Ele é  
o meu par, Alice.

- Mas nós já sabemos do que Edward gosta - ela insistiu.

- Sabemos?

- Bella! - Alice exclamou, naquele tom de voz que sempre  
usa quando eu me mostro incapaz de entender o que ela considera um problema matemático perfeitamente simples e óbvio (embora não exista nenhum problema matemático simples e óbvio, na minha opinião). - Ora bolas, Bella, o Edward gosta de você!

Pensei por um momento no que ela acabara de dizer. Talvez tivesse razão. Talvez o motivo de nenhuma roupa ter me parecido boa o bastante fosse eu estar me esforçando demais para agradar Edward.

- Você quer dizer que, se eu me limitar a escolher aquilo de  
que eu gosto, Edward automaticamente vai gostar também? - É! - ela confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Mas isso parece simples demais!

- Você sabe o que dizem sobre a distância mais curta entre  
dois pontos, não sabe? - Alice perguntou, cruzando os braços. Mordi meu lábio.

- Que sempre há alguma coisa no caminho para atrapalhar? - retruquei.

- Na sua vida, provavelmente sim - ela respondeu rindo.

- No mundo real, não.

- Tá, tudo bem - cedi. - Já entendi. Vou tentar pensar menos  
e simplesmente procurar um vestido de que eu goste mais. - E, depois de uma pausa, completei: - Bom, então vamos lá. Nova tentativa. Estou querendo alguma coisa bem feminina e sexy.

- Mas que não seja chamativa demais - acrescentou Alice. Concordei com a cabeça.

- E que tenha um toque de mistério ...

De fato, aquela descrição parecia muito boa. Eu estava pronta ... para o que desse e viesse.  
Na noite de sexta-feira, fiquei sentada na minha cama, ouvindo a chuva pingar do beiral por fora da janela. Esperava com impaciência que o relógio digital no meu criado-mudo marcasse meia-noite.

À meia-noite já seria catorze de fevereiro, dia de São Valentim, que é o nosso Dia dos Namorados. E dia do meu primeiro programa com Edward.

Eu não pretendia ficar acordada até tão tarde. Estava até preocupada, imaginando se teria insônia. Afinal, não queria ir ao baile do dia seguinte parecendo um guaxinim. Mas o sono não queria chegar, e eu tinha desistido de forçar a barra.

Além do mais, achei que, como ainda continuava acordada à meia-noite, podia me permitir ler meu horóscopo para o Dia dos Namorados.

Antigamente eu lia meu horóscopo só por diversão. Mas isso antes de me envolver a sério com astrologia. Agora dou muita importância à leitura do horóscopo. É a primeira coisa que faço todos os dias.

É uma experiência muito instrutiva. Me ajuda a ver como tudo no universo está conectado. A posição de uma estrela ou de um planeta em relação ao sistema solar passou a ter a capacidade de influir seriamente na minha vida.

Claro que, naquela noite, havia uma razão especial para eu querer ler o meu horóscopo para o Dia dos Namorados. Queria ver se haveria nele algo relacionado ao 'meu programa com Edward na noite seguinte.

Dei uma olhadela para o relógio digital em cima do criado-mudo. Sempre achei que dá azar ler o horóscopo antes da hora, mesmo que seja só um segundinho antes. Os números verdes do relógio marcavam 23:59. Mudaram em seguida para 00:00. Finalmente. A espera tinha terminado. Abri a gaveta do criado-mudo e peguei o horóscopo.

Os escorpianos são os nascidos entre 23 de outubro e 21 de novembro. Mas, como todo estudante de astrologia sabe, essas datas não são uma coisa absolutamente rígida. Em certos anos elas chegam a variar em um dia. Tudo depende da posição das estrelas e dos planetas no céu.

Alguns simples minutos a mais ou a menos têm a capacidade de determinar sob qual signo uma pessoa nasce. E se ela nascer no limite, há boas chances de que tenha características de ambos os signos: o signo cujo período acabou de terminar e aquele cujo período está começando. Mas eu não tinha de me preocupar com nada disso. Nasci em cinco de novembro, bem no meio do período de Escorpião.

Os escorpianos sentem as coisas com mais intensidade que a maioria das pessoas, à exceção talvez dos leoninos. O Escorpião é também um signo fixo. Isso significa que somos teimosos, concentrados e perseverantes. Uma vez tomada uma decisão, não  
voltamos atrás.

_Pare de viver no passado e olhe para o amanhã, meu horóscopo avisava. Sua recompensa poderá ser um novo amor. Mas velhos hábitos são difíceis de mudar, especialmente os que têm a ver com o coração. Alguém de Touro aparecerá na sua vida para curar antigas mágoas._ Coloquei o jornal de lado, refletindo sobre aquela previsão.

No geral, soava bastante boa, sobretudo aquela frase a respeito de um novo amor. E o fato de que poderia surgir um taurino em cena era mesmo ótimo.

O signo de Touro (20 de abril a 20 de maio) é o meu complemento astral. Meu par perfeito no plano astrológico. Os taurinos são muito práticos e pé-no-chão. É um signo de terra fixo, o que faz deles a compensação perfeita para os escorpianos: um signo de terra fixo proporcionando base sólida a um signo de água fixo.

Pensei comigo que precisava me lembrar de confirmar se Edward era realmente de Touro. Mas eu não tinha muita dúvida. Todos os meus instintos diziam que era. Ele não tinha desistido de mim durante toda aquela história horrível com James Hunter. E, além disso, tinha me convidado para o baile ...

- Bella, espere um pouquinho! – Edward chamou-me duas semanas atrás, quando eu subia a escadaria na entrada do nosso colégio, o Emerald High School.

Por ser muito verde, Seattle é chamada de Emerald City _ a cidade esmeralda. Daí a origem do nome da nossa escola. Mas os estudantes da Emerald garantem que a escola ganhou esse nome por outra razão: o limo verde que sempre parece estar escorrendo das paredes dos banheiros.

A jaqueta de Edward estava molhada e havia gotas de chuva em seus cilios. Fiquei imaginando se ele podia ouvir meu coração, que de repente disparara.

Fazia tempo que eu andava tentando encontrar uma maneira de mostrar a ele que eu já tinha superado toda aquela história com James, mas não conseguira bolar nenhum plano consistente. Na verdade, Edward nunca chegara sequer a me convidar para sair. Portanto, não era que eu tivesse dado um fora nele, nem nada parecido. Era mais como ter dado um fora na possibilidade de ter algo com ele.

- Será que nunca pára de chover nesta cidade? – Edawrd reclamara enquanto a porta da escola batia atrás de nós.

- Não em fevereiro - respondi. - No ano passado choveu em vinte e seis dos vinte e oito dias do mês.

- Essa não - ele disse. - Vou voltar para o Arizona. Lá, a gente gosta de uma boa tempestade, mas de areia.

Rindo, eu caminhava na direção da classe de inglês.

- Bella - Edward recomeçara, atrás de mim. - Eu andei pensando ...

Eu me detive, voltando-me em sua direção. O rosto de Edward parecia um pouco tenso, mas muito determinado.

- Você já tem companhia para o baile do Dia dos Namorados?

E foi assim que aconteceu. Nada de querer fazer com que eu me sentisse mal pelo que ocorrera ou deixara de ocorrer entre nós. E Absolutamente nenhuma menção a James Hunter. Naquele instante eu soube que Edward era de Touro. Ele não tinha ficado magoado nem fora agressivo. Mantivera-se o tempo todo de cabeça erguida e equilibrado, no clássico estilo taurino. Imediatamente eu soube que meu instinto não havia se enganado com relação a Edward. Nós poderíamos ter um futuro juntos.

Mas então, o que quer dizer esse negócio de estar vivendo no passado?, perguntei a mim mesma, relendo meu horóscopo no jornal.

Fiquei pensando naquela previsão por alguns minutos, enquanto olhava para os números no meu relógio, que agora já marcava 00:30. Finalmente saí da cama. O chão de madeira estava frio, mas nem pensei em calçar os chinelos. Eu tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Atravessei o quarto na ponta dos pés e abri a gaveta inferior da cômoda. Escondida debaixo das minhas camisetas, que esperava pacientemente pelo próximo verão, havia uma velha caixa de papelão com gravuras douradas na tampa. Levei-a comigo de volta para a cama.

Com delicadeza, levantei a tampa.  
Dentro da caixa jaziam todas as lembranças da minha relação com James.  
E a maior parte era composta de recortes do jornal da escola. Eu tinha guardado tudo o que já fora publicado nele a respeito de James Hunter. Havia um artigo sobre sua candidatura à presidência do grêmio estudantil (ele perdera, mas não ficara nada constrangido com a derrota). E um outro, com uma foto que o mostrava sentado no banco de reservas, depois de ter sido expulso de um jogo de basquete.

Mas a lembrança de que eu mais gostava era uma foto de nós dois juntos. Fora tirada no último outono, na festa de boas-vindas aos alunos novos.

O braço de James envolvia meus ombros. Ele sorria para a câmara. Eu sorria para ele. Havia tanto amor em meu rosto que até um cego poderia enxergar isso.  
Mas, com exceção daquela expressão no meu rosto, tudo o mais naquela fotografia tinha sido uma farsa.

A foto publicada no Emerald Times tinha sido a vingança de James contra Tanya. Uma prova material de que ele não se importava com o fato de ela ter dado o fora nele.  
E quando Tanya viu a foto de James abraçando outra garota estampada na primeira página do jornal da escola, fez exatamente o que James queria: voltou rastejando para ele.  
Por que eu ainda guardo estas coisas?, perguntei a mim mesma, enquanto olhava para a zombeteira expressão de triunfo no rosto de James. Mesmo agora, olhar para aquela foto ainda me dava um aperto no coração. Não por ter perdido James, mas por ter sido tão idiota. Desde o começo eu deveria ter sido esperta o bastante para perceber que James não passava de um monte de escória.

Meu horóscopo está certo, pensei. De fato, eu ainda não estava andando para frente. Enquanto continuasse agarrada àquelas lembranças de James, continuaria vivendo no passado.

Saí de novo da cama, agora calçando meus felpudos chinelos vermelhos. Vesti meu robe de algodão atoalhado também. Desci as escadas na ponta dos pés, tomando cuidado para não acordar meus pais. Não tinha a menor vontade de explicar a minha mãe por que estava vagando pela casa àquela hora da noite, com uma caixa de papelão debaixo do braço.  
Mas sabia o que tinha que fazer. Fui para a cozinha, levantei a tampa da lata de lixo e esvaziei nela todo o conteúdo da minha caixa de lembranças de James Hunter.

O passado estava morto. Era hora de enterrá-lo.  
Peguei uma velha espátula numa gaveta do armário da cozinha e, com ela, fui empurrando cuidadosamente cada uma das fotos de James para debaixo de uma grossa camada de pó de café molhado.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E ai? Devo continuar? Mandem reviews.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**EDWARD**

**  
**_**Gêmeos (21 de maio – 20 de junho)**__  
Recomeço! A oportunidade pela qual você esperava está bem aí na  
esquina. Agora é a sua hora de reparar velhos erros.  
Mas não deixe que seu entusiasmo o desvie do caminho certo.  
Quando estiver em dúvida, dê-se um tempo._

Você está parecendo um babaca, disse a mim mesmo no espelho do banheiro. Eu tentava sem sucesso enfiar o dedo indicador entre o colarinho excessivamente apertado da camisa e meu pomo-de-adão. Para que toda essa bobagem de traje a rigor, afinal? Os publicitários levam as pessoas em geral a acreditar que os smokings fazem um cara parecer romântico. Mas, na minha opinião, a única coisa que realmente fazem é suprimir a capacidade – para não dizer a vontade – de o sujeito respirar.

- Você está mesmo parecendo um pouco híspido – disse Jasper Hale, meu melhor amigo, enquanto me observava da porta do banheiro.  
Híspido?, pensei. A média de Jasper na escola é 9,5. Ele gosta de usar um tipo de vocabulário que normalmente só pode ser encontrado nos melhores dicionários.

- Me sinto como se estivesse sendo estrangulado até a morte – gemi.

- Você está parecendo um almofadazinha! – meu irmãozinho, Seth, gritou de seu quarto.

- Almofadinha – corrigiu Quil, seu irmão gêmeo.

Do lado de fora da porta, ouvi Jasper emitindo estranhos sons abafados, como se estivesse engasgado. Supus que era por estar tentando não rir. Por alguma razão misteriosa, Jasper acha meus irmãozinhos gêmeos terrivelmente divertidos. Com certeza, por que não tem de viver com eles.

- Sabe que seus irmãos têm razão, Edward? – disse Jasper. – Com essa roupa, acho que você ficaria muito bem no joelho de um ventríloquo.

- Almofard! – gritou Quil.

Ouvi uma explosão de gargalhadas. Ótimo. Agora eu ia ter de passar no mínimo os próximos seis meses sendo chamado de "Almofard".

- Muito obrigado pelo estímulo à criatividade dos meus irmãos, Jasper – resmunguei.

- Não há de quê.

Eu finalmente dera um jeito de enfiar meu dedo pelo colarinho. Dei um puxão e o nó da gravata, que eu passara os últimos vinte minutos aperfeiçoando, se desfez. Agora, pelo menos, eu conseguia respirar.

Deve haver algum truque, pensei, enquanto lutava para refazer o nó. Algum macete que todos os homens do universo sabem, menos eu. E comecei a me arrepender profundamente de não ter comprado uma gravata simples de presilha que vira na casa de aluguel de smokings.

- De onde eu tirei essa idéia de que poderia gostar de ir a um baile de gala? – grunhi para Jasper. – Você poderia por favor refrescar minha memória?

- Nenhum jovem americano com sangue nas veias quer ir a um baile de gala – Jasper respondeu. – Você simplesmente estava disposto a fazer esse sacrifício para não perder a sua melhor chance nos últimos tempos de convidar Bella Swan para sair.  
Jasper estava certo, claro. Não que eu pretendesse admitir que ele tinha lido minha mente mais uma vez. O Dia dos Namorados me parecera a chance perfeita para me aproximar de Bella.

Fazia meses que eu queria convidá-la para sair. Desde o instante em que a vira pela primeira vez, na aula de inglês. Ela estava rindo de alguma piada que tinham acabado de contar, pouco antes de eu entrar na classe. Seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhavam bem abertos e radiantes, e mesmo não tendo ouvido a piada, eu me senti como se compartilhasse de seu riso.

Eis aí uma garota que eu gostaria de conhecer melhor, pensei naquele exato instante.  
Infelizmente para mim, durante um bom tempo não tive coragem suficiente para responder com alguma atitude concreta à atração que sentira por ela. Não gosto de fazer as coisas com pressa. Nunca tenho pressa. Prefiro agir quando sinto que tenho chão firme sob os pés.

Assim, na pior das hipóteses, já sei onde vou dar com a cabeça, se cair.

Minha mãe diz que o fato de eu não me apressar com as coisas é uma boa qualidade. "Devagar e sempre, a tartaruga ganhou a corrida, Edward", ela diz. Minha mãe é cheia dos provérbios populares. Tem um para quase toda situação.

No caso de Bella Swan, porém, eu não só perdera a corrida como não conseguira sequer chegar à pista. Justamente na época em que eu finalmente conseguira criar coragem para convidá-la para sair, um pequeno desvio de curso apareceu no meu caminho. Um desvio chamado James Hunter.

Então, tive de esperar mais três meses para que Bella pelo menos voltasse a se lembrar de que eu existia.

E ainda mais um mês para convidá-la para sair, só para ter certeza de que não restara nenhuma seqüela de sua breve relação com James. Por fim, decidira que não podia me permitir esperar até depois do Dia dos Namorados.

Mas agora o Dia dos Namorados tinha chegado, e lá estava eu me olhando no espelho do banheiro, nervosíssimo.

- Vamos lá, Edward! – Jasper gritou. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você vai ter de sair daí.  
Fui para o corredor.

- Ei, até que você não está tão mal – Jasper comentou, inclinando a cabeça para um lado, como se estivesse analisando um experimento científico.

Passei bruscamente por ele e me dirigi ao meu quarto.

- Obrigado – resmunguei.

Peguei minha carteira em cima da cômoda e a enfiei no bolso da calça.

- Algum dia você vai estar vestindo toda esta tralha, e então vai ser a minha vez de torturá-lo com comentários irônicos.

Jasper se sentou na minha cama.

- Eu, num smoking? De jeito nenhum! – zombou.

Me virei para encará-lo.

- Nunca diga jamais. É só uma questão de você encontrar a garota certa...

Jasper abaixou os olhos e se pôs a estudar o padrão da colcha da cama.

- Não parece que exista alguma garota para mim por aí, nem certa nem errada.  
Caramba, Edward, ralhei comigo mesmo. Você tinha de lembrar ao Jasper que ele é o Grande Solitário de Seattle.

Infelizmente para meu amigo, ele tem mesmo cara de alguém cuja média na escola é 9,5.

Não quero dizer com isso que Jasper seja um CDF bitolado ou um babaca. Mas ele tem aquele problema grave nos cabelos: o topo de sua cabeça sempre parece ter sido atingido por um raio, o que o deixa com cara de cientista maluco.

- Edward, já são quase sete horas! – anunciou a voz de minha mãe, vinda do corredor.  
Sua chegada pôs fim à conversa entre mim e Jasper.

- Você não deve se atrasar, filhinho – continuou ela, enfiando a cabeça pela fresta da porta do meu quarto. – E não se esqueça disto – acrescentou, estendendo-me uma pequena caixa.

Durante o dia, minha mãe é uma importante executiva de uma agência de publicidade. Mas assim que chega em casa, troca suas elegantes roupas de trabalho por jeans e camisetas surrados. Em homenagem ao Dia dos Namorados, naquela noite ela estava vestindo uma calça de moletom vermelho e uma malha de moletom púrpura, com inscrições douradas da Universidade de Washington. O que ela me estendia agora era uma caixinha plástica de floricultura, na qual repousava o pequeno buquê de Bella. Minha mãe insistira para que guardássemos o buquê na geladeira, pois, segundo ela, era a melhor maneira de conservá-lo. Mas passara o dia todo apavorada com a possibilidade de eu ir embora sem ele.

Ao me ver no caro – para não dizer desconfortável – smoking alugado, ela se deteve. Assumiu de repente um olhar distante e sonhador. Era sem dúvida um momento do tipo "álbum de família".

- Edward está parecendo um boneco de ventríloquo! – meu irmãozinho Seth, que aparecera na porta, anunciou com um grito, quebrando o devaneio romântico de minha mãe.

- Pois eu acho que ele está maravilhoso – ela rebateu.

- Você é mãe. Tem de dizer isso – Seth replicou, enquanto se enlaçava nas pernas dela e puxava sua malha. – Podemos assistir ao filme que pegamos na locadora assim que o Edward for embora?

- Vocês alugaram um filme? – perguntei. – É isso aí, vou ficar em casa.

- Você não pode! – Seth respondeu, me mostrando a língua. – Só tem sorvete suficiente para dividir com o Jasper.

Agora que a inexorável hora de sair tinha afinal chegado, eu passara de nervosa para aterrorizado.

Fazia uma eternidade que eu queria sair com Bella e esperava por aquele momento, mas... e se algo desse errado? Às vezes a espera por um evento acaba sendo melhor que o evento em si. Não que eu realmente acreditasse que haveria algum problema. Não com Bella.

- Bom, então... acho que é melhor eu ir indo – falei, mas meus pés não se mexeram.

- A porta é ali – Jasper apontou, com aquele sorriso zombeteiro e satisfeito de quem não ia ter de passar as próximas cinco horas procurando sustentar um bom papo com uma garota com a qual saía pela primeira vez.

Peguei minhas chaves em cima da cômoda.

- A partir deste momento, prometo que passa a ser minha prioridade número um encontrar um par para você, para o baile de fim de ano da escola – anunciei solenemente a Jasper.

- Divirta-se bastante, querido – disse minha mãe, enquanto eu descia. – Vou tentar não ser sentimentalóide e não ficar esperando acordada até você voltar.

A cara de Quil surgiu por trás do batente da porta de seu quarto.

- Boa noite, Almofard! – ele gritou.

Enquanto descia as escadas, me perguntei se haveria neste mundo muitos caras com a sorte de ter irmãos tão adoráveis, ou se eu seria o único.

- Edward! – minha mãe me chamou lá do alto, quando eu já estava saindo. – Você não está esquecendo de alguma coisa?

Parei e repassei minha lista mental. Smoking. Chaves do carro. Grana. Buquê...  
Ooops! Eu tinha me esquecido de pegar a caixinha com o buquê de Bella. Enquanto subia de volta as escadas rumo ao quarto, pude ouvir as risadas de Jasper – as dele e as da família inteira.

- Não posso acreditar nisso – eu disse, várias horas mais tarde.

Bella e eu estávamos de pé perto da entrada do ginásio da Emerald High School, debaixo de um caramanchão decorado com rosas de seda vermelha. Por perto, algum gravadorzinho emitia sons de pássaros. Acho que a idéia era que o gorjeio ajudasse a criar o clima, mas eu mal conseguia reprimir uma tremenda vontade de rir. Ainda mais com o baixo da Ginger Ross, a banda que tocava no baile, retumbando ao fundo.

- Não consigo acreditar que deixei você me convencer a tirar esta foto – continuei.

- E eu não consigo acreditar que você esteja fazendo tanto fricote só por causa de uma simples foto – Bella rebateu, provocativa.

Olhei para ela, tentando pensar numa réplica mordaz, mas naquele exato instante o flash disparou.

- Ah, perfeito! – o fotógrafo exclamou.

- Viu? Não foi tão terrível, não é mesmo? – Bella perguntou, enfiando seu braço no meu.

- Tirando estas enormes manchas brancas diante dos meus olhos, nenhum problema – respondi.

Bella riu. O som do baile agora chegava leve e gostoso até nós. Até aquele momento, a noite havia sido um sucesso total. Bella e eu tínhamos conversado e brincado como se nos conhecêssemos fazia muitos anos.

Eu soube que as coisas iam correr bem desde o momento em que a apanhara em sua casa. Bella estava deslumbrante. Vestia um maravilhoso vestido preto semitransparente, que sempre me fazia querer olhar para ela uma segunda vez. E uma terceira. E uma quarta. Na verdade, sua beleza me fascinara tanto que quase me esqueci de lhe dar o buquê.

Eu cheguei a me preocupar um pouco por causa das flores. Afinal, um buquê de rosas vermelhas e cravos-de-amor não era lá muito original. Mas o arranjo saíra perfeito. O buquê combinava com os botões de rosa vermelhos que lhe adornavam os cabelos.

- Tudo bem agora – o fotógrafo anunciou em meio ao falso gorjeio de pássaros. – Estamos prontos para a segunda foto.

- Olha o passarinho – sussurrei.

- Olha o passarinho! – o fotógrafo cantarolou.

Como se tivessem ouvido, os passarinhos do gravadorzinho começaram a piar freneticamente. Dessa vez, tanto Bella quanto eu ríamos quando o flash se apagou.

- Eu bem que gostaria que a Alice tivesse visto isso – Bella comentou poucos minutos mais tarde.

Estávamos sentados numa pequena mesa iluminada por uma vela vermelha em forma de coração, num bistrô improvisado perto do salão de baile. A banda fazia uma pausa, e Bella e eu tínhamos aproveitado para dar uma saída e beber um ponche.

- Alice? Você quer dizer Alice Brandon? – perguntei.  
Bella confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Ela não veio ao baile?  
Bella tomou um gole do ponche e balançou de novo a cabeça:

- Infelizmente, não. Juro que às vezes chego a pensar que todos os garotos da escola devem ter alguma séria disfunção perceptiva. Alice é o máximo, e nenhum deles nunca reparou nela.

- Ei, não pense que você pode jogar toda a culpa nos garotos – protestei, sentindo necessidade de sair em defesa do meu gênero.

Não que Bella não estivesse certa quanto a muitos caras, claro. Mas eu não poderia deixar passar um comentário daqueles sem dizer nada, ou acabaria sendo expulso do clube da testosterona.

- Eu conheço um cara que é realmente incrível – continuei –, e nenhuma garota jamais reparou nele.

- Ah, é? Quem? – Bella perguntou, seus olhos cintilando.  
- Jasper Hale.

- Jasper Hale, o cara mais sabido do universo?

- Esse mesmo. Jasper adoraria sair com alguém, mas nenhuma garota que eu conheço olharia para ele.

- Aposto que Alice olharia – Bella desafiou. – Ela é tão brilhante quando Jasper, e provavelmente os dois têm muito em comum. Aposto que tudo o que teríamos de fazer seria dar um jeito de eles se encontrarem, e logo cairiam aos pés um do outro.

- Isso é ridículo – falei. – Não se pode planejar um amor à primeira vista.

Claro que Jasper e Alice deviam saber da existência um do outro. Eu tinha certeza de que eles assistiam a várias aulas juntos. Como Jasper, Alice também devia freqüentar as aulas especiais para os mais adiantados.

Bella ergueu o olhar do seu copo de ponche em minha direção, seus olhos sorrindo.

- Quer apostar?

Há uma grande idiossincrasia na minha personalidade equilibrada e tranqüila: eu simplesmente não consigo resistir a um desafio.

- Tudo bem, vamos tentar – concordei.

Afinal, o que eu tinha a perder? A pior coisa que poderia acontecer seria nós quatro nos encontrarmos, e Alice e Jasper ignorarem solenemente um ao outro.

- Como a gente vai fazer? – perguntei.

Bella ficou pensando por um momento. Ao longe, ouvi a banda recomeçando. Bella começou a bater o pé no ritmo do baixo.

- Alice e eu vamos sair para tomar um café amanhã, mais ou menos à uma da tarde – ela afinal respondeu. – Se você e Jasper aparecessem casualmente no café, será que pareceria algo armado?

- Acho que não – respondi, pensando na idéia. – Especialmente se vocês duas fossem ao Bob's Buzz Stop.

- O café e melhor no Café Luna – Bella me informou. – Mas acho que posso encarar o Bob's Buzz Stop em nome de um futuro grande amor.

- Ok, então estamos combinados. Amanhã à uma da tarde no Bob's Buzz Stop.  
Bella fez que sim com a cabeça:

- Ótimo – completou. – E se eles se interessarem um pelo outro, você vai ter de me levar ao Café Luna todas as tardes de domingo até o fim do mês.

- E se não se interessarem, você paga – emendei.  
Aquilo era um excelente sinal. Bella já estava fazendo planos para me ver de novo.

- Toque aqui – ela disse, estendendo-me a mão por cima da mesa.  
Peguei a mão dela. Seus dedos estavam frios, de segurar o copo de ponche gelado.

- Bom, muito bom... – disse uma voz feminina acima de nossas cabeças – Parece que vocês dois estão se divertindo bastante.

Bella olhou bruscamente para cima. Seus dedos apertaram os meus.

- Ah... Oi, Tanya – ela cumprimentou sem muito entusiasmo.

Alta e macérrima, cabelo loiro oxigenado, Tanya Denali parece uma modelo. O vestido vermelho justíssimo parecia pintado em seu corpo. Notei que, à medida que Bella reparava nos detalhes da aparência de Tanya, uma estranha expressão tomava conta de seu rosto.  
Eu não tinha muita certeza de quais eram as intenções de Tanya. Provavelmente só queria fazer com que Bella se sentisse o mais constrangida possível. Tanya é do tipo vingativo, daquelas pessoas que guardam rancor para sempre. Imaginei que ela nunca perdoaria Bella por ter saído com James.

Antes do baile, eu havia acalentado esperanças de conseguir evitar James Hunter naquela noite. Simplesmente não via nenhuma vantagem em me colocar numa situação propícia a comparações diretas entre nós dois.

James é o tipo de cara que faz as garotas encherem diários inteiros com fantasias amorosas e suspirarem pelos corredores da escola. Comparado a ele, eu era mesmo "Edward, a tartaruga devagar e sempre".

Um braço dentro de uma manga preta de smoking serpenteou ao redor da cintura de Tanya.

- Oh, James, você me assustou! – ela guinchou.

Fiquei imaginando como ela conseguia inalar alguma quantidade de ar, por mínima que fosse, de tão apertado que era seu vestido.

Bella se levantou rapidamente, sua mão ainda segurando a minha com força.

- Que tal dançar um pouquinho, Edward?

Suas bochechas tinham ficado vermelhas, mas eu não sabia dizer se estava brava ou sem graça.

- Ótima idéia – respondi, levantando-me e seguindo-a rumo ao salão de baile.

- Divirtam-se, pombinhos – James gritou às nossas costas. – E não faça nada que eu não faria, Edward.

Eu não convidaria uma garota como Bella para sair só para lhe dar um chute depois, pensei, se é isso o que você quer dizer.

Bella seguiu andando sem parar até o centro da pista de dança. Então, deteve-se tão de repente que quase trombei nela. Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que estava acontecendo, ela se virou para mim e passou os braços por cima dos meus ombros.

- Ah, Edward... – suspirou.

A voz dela estava triste? Frustrada? Eu não sabia dizer.  
Abracei sua cintura e começamos a nos embalar suavemente ao ritmo da música. Enquanto a banda começava outra música lenta, disse a mim mesmo que não devia me preocupar muito com o que Bella quisera dizer com "ah, Edward".

Dançar uma música lenta com Bella era diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já tinha experimentado. Ela se encaixava nos meus braços como se tivéssemos sido feitos para dançar juntos. Não se pendurava em mim como se estivesse se afogando, como algumas garotas faziam. E não me apertava demais, de maneira que nossos joelhos não ficavam se trombando.

Ela simplesmente se encaixava. Meus braços fechavam um círculo perfeito em torno de sua cintura. Os delas traçavam um círculo perfeito em torno do meu pescoço. Dois segundos depois de termos começado a dançar, eu já tinha me esquecido até da existência de James Hunter. Ele não poderia se interpor entre nós. Não quando ter Bella em meus braços me fazia sentir tão maravilhosamente bem.

Como seria beijá-la? Olhei para aqueles lábios macios e carnudos e meu coração começou a bater mais forte. Quis beijá-la desvairadamente, até perder a razão, até me tornar para ela o único cara no planeta de cuja existência ela se lembrasse.

Pouco a pouco, fui inclinando a cabeça para frente, roçando meus lábios de leve pelo pescoço dela, num movimento descendente. Um arrepio de prazer subiu-me pela espinha. Bella deu um suspiro e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Olhei-a nos olhos.

Os olhos de Bella eram cálidos e doces, como chocolate amargo quente. Ela estava sorrindo quando seus lábios encontraram os meus.

Beija-la foi como mergulhar em águas profundas. Houve um súbito choque quando nossos lábios se tocaram, seguido por um longo e lento deslizar de um oceano de prazer. Eu podia sentir o sabor de seu batom e do ponche de cereja. A combinação era inebriante.

Quase não notei quando a música terminou. Poderia ter continuado na pista para sempre, com Bella em meus braços. Quando nossas bocas se separaram, eu não sabia ao certo se ela tinha ou não me beijado desvairadamente. Mas eu tinha.

- Então... isso significa que você vai ser minha namorada? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Tente me impedir e você vai ver só!

.

.

.

- O céu não está deslumbrante esta noite? – Bella disse, uma hora mais tarde. – Há estrelas por toda parte.

O baile tinha terminado, e eu estava levando Bella para casa de carro. Meu braço estava estendido por trás do assento do passageiro do meu Volvo. Bella se sentara bem pertinho de mim, com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro. Eu podia ver seu rosto todas as vezes que passávamos debaixo de um poste de luz.

Era tarde, e a rua margeada de árvores onde Bella morava estava em silêncio. Enquanto estacionava diante da casa dela, reparei que seus pais tinham deixado a luz da varandinha da entrada acesa. Outra luz brilhava num canto da sala de visitas. Me perguntei se a senhora Swan estaria esperando acordada pela filha, como eu tinha certeza de que minha mãe estava.

Pensar no beijo de boa-noite que logo nos daríamos já estava fazendo meu coração martelar com força contra o peito. Me perguntei se seria cedo demais para perguntar a Bella se eu poderia vê-la de novo. Se daria para perguntar dali a, digamos, vinte segundos.

- É melhor não ficarmos sentados aqui fora por muito tempo – Bella falou quando desliguei o carro. – Minha mãe provavelmente está com a câmera de vídeo apontada para cá.

- Isso não é nada – confidenciei baixinho. – A minha mãe comprou óculos de visão noturna hoje à tarde.

Ela se virou para me olhar de frente e penteou com os dedos as mechas dos cabelos que caíam na minha testa. Eu podia jurar que ela estava pensando numa maneira de enganar a câmera de vídeo.

- Meu pai tem acesso ao telescópio Hubble – continuou brincando.

- Você ganhou. Eu não tenho pai.

A mão de Bella parou de se mexer na minha testa. Eu ergui minha mão e cobri seus dedos com os meus.

- Sinto muito, Edward, de verdade – ela disse. – Quero dizer... Ai, meu Deus, agora eu estou me sentindo uma idiota...

- Não se desculpe – falei. – Você não tinha como saber. Meu pai abandonou a gente quando eu ainda era pequeno.

Os olhos castanho-escuros de Natalie estavam fixos em meu rosto.- Isso é barra. A vida às vezes realmente é uma droga, não é?

- Às vezes – concordei.

A luz na varandinha da entrada começou a piscar. Bella deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro e suspirou.

- Não posso acreditar nisso! – gemeu. – Vou ter de matar meus pais.

- Eu tenho a arma perfeita – emendei. – Um dos meus irmãozinhos deixou seus tênis fedidos no porta-malas.

Assim que saímos do carro, a luz da varanda parou de piscar. Acompanhei Bella até a entrada pelo caminho cimentado que atravessava o jardim dianteiro da casa, mas parei pouco antes da porta. Estávamos perto da luz, mas não totalmente iluminados por ela. Felizmente o sr. e a sra. Swan não podiam nos ver com nitidez.

- Então, hã... A gente se vê amanhã? – perguntei, passando meus braços ao redor da cintura dela e puxando-a para perto do meu corpo. – À uma da tarde no Bob's Buzz Stop?  
Bella fez que sim com a cabeça.

- É melhor você ir preparado para perder.

Então, seu olhar se ergueu acima da minha cabeça.

- Edward, veja! – ela gritou, se agitando subitamente em meus braços. – Lá no alto! Uma estrela cadente!

Acompanhei seus olhos bem a tempo de ver uma faixa de luz descrevendo um arco pelo céu.

- Dizem que as estrelas cadentes trazem boa sorte – Bella sussurrou.

- Não são nada mais que poeira interplanetária entrando na atmosfera terrestre – sussurrei de volta.

Bella riu.

- Você é terrível – ela disse. – Aposto como não há uma única célula romântica em todo o seu corpo.

- Ah, há sim! – repliquei.

- Prove – ela sussurrou, aproximando um pouco mais seu rosto do meu.

Posso não ser um gênio, mas sei enxergar uma oportunidade quando ela aparece. Inclinei a cabeça e encostei meus lábios nos de Bella.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados – murmurei baixinho.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEWS POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

**SÓ VOU POSTAR O PRÓXIMO QDO TIVER REVIEWS, SIM, É CHANTAGEM**

**XOXO**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**Bella**

_**Escorpião**__**(23 de outubro – 21 de novembro)**__  
Ciclo romântico em alta. Ênfase na sua vida amorosa e na de alguém  
próximo a você. Não deixe que sua apaixonada natureza escorpiana  
a conduza a uma busca desvairada por algo impossível.  
Concentre-se em seus objetivos e use suas energias para atingi-los._

- Por que viemos aqui? – Alice perguntou, enquanto eu abria a porta do Bob's Buzz Stop. – Você nem gosta deste lugar...

- Talvez eu queira dar a ele uma segunda chance – respondi, dirigindo-me ao balcão de pedidos. – Afinal, é uma prerrogativa feminina mudar de idéia.

Olhei para os doces na grande vitrine de vidro do balcão e acabei decidindo tomar só um café com leite. Eu não queria que Edward chegasse e me encontrasse com a cara toda lambuzada de açúcar.

- Como feminista, me sinto pessoalmente ofendida com essa observação – Alice declarou, pedindo em seguida o seu habitual _milk-shake_ de chocolate, grande e pouco batido. – Ela perpetua o mito de que as mulheres não têm idéias.

- Um café com leite _diet_ para mim, duplo – pedi à mulher atrás do balcão. – Relaxe, Alice. Eu estava só brincando.

Dei uma olhada ao redor, reparando na decoração. Até que o lugar não era tão mau. Eu nunca gostaria dali tanto quanto do Café Luna, mas tinha um certo charme desleixado.  
_New Age techno_, essa era a melhor maneira de descrever o Bob's Buzz Stop. Pôsteres anunciando concertos de bandas de _rock_ alternativas e de música _New Age_ cobriam as paredes. Havia até mesmo um conjunto de computadores num dos cantos do salão. Diante dos monitores, ratos de computadores bebiam avidamente seus cafés, enquanto navegavam na internet.

Foi para isso que eu saí com esta chuva? – perguntou Alice olhando ao redor, enquanto pagávamos nossas bebidas e nos dirigíamos a uma mesa perto da janela.

As nuvens haviam coberto o céu no domingo de manhã, e, quando acordei, já chovia a cântaros. Era como se os deuses da chuva estivessem bravos pelas vinte e quatro horas completas de tempo bom no Dia dos Namorados, e agora quisessem a todo custo recuperar o tempo perdido.

Do lado de dentro, as janelas do Bob's Buzz Stop estavam embaçadas pela mistura dos vapores emanados pelos clientes e pelas máquinas de café expresso.

- Não – respondi, quando já nos acomodávamos em nossas cadeiras. – Você saiu com esta chuva porque é minha melhor amiga e está louca para ouvir tudo a respeito do meu encontro com o Edward.

_E porque vai me ajudar a ganhar a minha aposta_, acrescentei mentalmente.

Refletindo a respeito do desafio que lançara a Edward na noite anterior, achei que talvez fosse desonesto e de mau gosto fazer uma aposta daquele tipo em cima da minha melhor amiga. Mas felizmente conseguira me convencer do contrário, com o argumento de que a aposta era, em última instância, pelo bem da própria Alice, e ganhar seria secundário. O objetivo mais importante de minha missão era ajudar Alice a se apaixonar.

- E então, como foi? – Alice perguntou, tomando um gole do seu _milk-shake_.

- Fantástico, incrível, maravilhoso – respondi. – Alice Brandon, tem creme batido no seu nariz.

Ela limpou o rosto com um guardanapo.

- Fantástico, incrível, maravilhoso, isso é tudo?

- Tanya estava usando aquele vestido vermelho – prossegui.

Meu queixo tinha ido praticamente ao chão quando notei que Tanya Denali estava vestindo a mesma roupa que eu experimentara na Kleinfeld's.

Alice quase sufocou ao engasgar com seu _milk-shake_.

- Bella Swan, você está mentindo.

- Não senhora – retruquei. – Espere até segunda-feira de manhã. Ela provavelmente não vai ter conseguido descolar o vestido do corpo.

Fiz uma pausa de uma fração de segundo.

- Alice, justo antes de Edward me dar o beijo de boa-noite, vimos uma estrela cadente.

Felizmente para mim, Alice está costumada às minhas súbitas mudanças de assunto nas conversas. Elas são uma das marcas registradas do signo de Escorpião.

- Espero que ela fique entalada naquele vestido para o resto da vida – Alice respondeu. – E, para sua informação, as estrelas cadentes não são nada mais que poeira cósmica interplanetária entrando na atmosfera. Edward perguntou se poderia ver você de novo?

Um golpe de ar frio atingiu nossa mesa quando a porta do Bob's Buzz Stop se abriu.

- Oi, Bella! Oi, Alice! – cumprimentou uma voz masculina num tom casual. – Não sabia que vocês duas também freqüentavam este lugar.

Edward estava me saindo melhor ator do que eu imaginara. Alice nunca iria desconfiar de que aquele encontro era pura armação. E se suspeitasse, pensaria que eu tinha dado um jeito de irmos àquele lugar na esperança de topar com Edward, e não com o melhor amigo dele.

- Vocês conhecem Jasper Hale, não é? –Edward continuou, caminhando na direção da nossa mesa.

- Claro – respondi sorrindo. – Oi, Jasper.

O cabelo de Jasper parecia recém-atingido por um ciclone. Mas reparei que ele tinha olhos castanhos muito bonitos.

- Igualmente – Jasper respondeu. – Hã… quero dizer, oi…

Seu olhar passou de mim para Alice. Ela encarou Jasper por um instante; então, engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo, para seu copo. Duas vivas manchas vermelhas ardiam em suas bochechas. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Alice nunca corava, nem mesmo quando ficava sem graça.

_Vitória!_, pensei. _Edward Cullen, prepare-se para perder esta aposta_.

- Por que você dois não vão pegar alguma coisa para beber – sugeri. – E, depois, venham se sentar com a gente.

- Ótima idéia – Edward respondeu, com uma expressão risonha nos olhos verdes. – Vamos lá, Jasper – disse ao amigo, colocando uma das mãos no ombro dele e puxando-o na direção do balcão.

- Bella – Alice sussurrou, assim que os ouvidos dos rapazes estavam for a de alcance –, o que você está aprontando?

- Estou só sendo simpática – respondi. – O que há de errado nisso? Não me diga que você vai querer me privar de uma chance de tomar um café com Edward.

Os olhos dela se desviaram bruxuleantes na direção do balcão. Tomei um gole do meu café com leite, olhando de soslaio para Alice, que tentava não olhar para Jasper.

- Você não se importa de eles virem se sentar com a gente, não é? – perguntei depois de um minuto. – Quero dizer, eu sei que o Jasper Hale tem fama de ser um panaca bitolado…

Os olhos de Alice saltaram de volta na minha direção, todo o seu rosto incendiado de um vermelho vivo.

- Jasper Hale não é um panaca bitolado! – ela disse, parecendo ofendida. – Só porque um cara é inteligente…

Ela se interrompeu com um suspiro.

- Francamente, Bella, não posso acreditar que você seja tão superficial.

Levantei as mãos, num gesto de rendição. Ela reagira exatamente da maneira que eu

esperara que reagisse. Na verdade, toda aquela vermelhidão no rosto de Alice me fez pensar que talvez ela já tivesse uma forte queda por Jasper Hale havia algum tempo.

- Tudo bem, retiro o que disse – respondi. – Desculpe.

- Eles estão voltando – Alice anunciou. – É melhor calarmos a boca.

Edward e Jasper roubaram duas cadeiras vazias de uma mesa próxima e se sentaram. Reparei que eles tinham pedido as mesmas bebidas que nós. Edward pedira um café com leite expresso, como eu, e Jasper, um _milk-shake_, como Alice.

Edward arrastou sua cadeira para perto da minha, de maneira que nossas pernas se tocavam. O leve roçar de sua perna vestida num _jeans_ contra a minha fez o ambiente parecer subitamente muito quente. Por um instante ficamos todos em silêncio. Os quatro pareciam estar se perguntando quem seria o primeiro a falar.

- E então, Jasper – falei, por fim –, qual é o seu signo?

Se olhares matassem, Alice teria me transformado num cadáver instantaneamente. Jasper apenas pareceu confuso.

- Signo? – ele perguntou.

- É. Você sabe, a era de Aquário, essas coisas.

- Ah, sei… Sou de Peixes.

- Mesmo? Hummm…

Aquela informação era muito interessante. Eu esperara que Jasper fosse dizer que era de Virgem, a combinação perfeita para o signo de Alice. Mas Alice também era de Peixes.

- Quando é o seu aniversário? – perguntei.

- Três de março.

- Três de março?! – Alice ecoou. – Mas é no mesmo dia que o meu!

Jasper virou a cabeça na direção dela. Era a primeira vez que ele a olhava diretamente desde que tinha se sentado.

- Sério? Mas isso é mesmo incrível! Nunca conheci ninguém nascido no mesmo dia que eu – Jasper falou.

- Igualmente – completou Alice. – Hã… quero dizer, eu também não.

Os dois continuaram a se olhar por alguns segundos. Tomei mais um gole do meu café, pensando no que acabara de ouvir.

De modo geral, casais do mesmo signo não são uma boa combinação. Simplesmente não há fogo suficiente entre eles. São parecidos demais. Mas no caso de Jasper e Alice, o fato de serem do mesmo signo parecia constituir a base de sua atração. Na pior das hipóteses, o fato de fazerem aniversário no mesmo dia lhes dera algo sobre o que conversar.

- Então parece que vocês dois são almas gêmeas – anunciei alegremente.

Alice me lançou um olhar carrancudo.

- Não dê bola para a Bella – minha amiga advertiu Jasper. – Ela caiu no vício da astrologia.

- Para falar a verdade – Jasper disse –, eu acho o estudo da astrologia muito interessante. Muitas culturas antigas foram fortemente influenciadas pelas estrelas. Os construtores de Stonehenge, por exemplo…

- Eu pensei que Stonehenge tinha sido construído para ajudar a planejar o ciclo anual do plantio – Alice interrompeu.

- Também, mas não só para isso – Jasper admitiu. – Na verdade, alguns estudiosos acreditam…

Por baixo da mesa, Edward apertou minha mão. Então, inclinou-se para a frente, de maneira que Alice e Jasper não pudessem ouvir o que ele iria me dizer em seguida.

- Acho que você vai ganhar a aposta – Edward sussurrou. – Tudo indica que já estou devendo alguns cafés a você.

Gostei de ver que Edward não tinha aquela faceta habitual do ego masculino: a de sempre ser o vencedor.

- Para falar a verdade, talvez seja pura coincidência – confessei, também sussurrando. – Estou ficando com a sensação de que Alice sempre se interessou por Jasper, e eu simplesmente nunca percebi.

Com seu polegar, Edward começou a descrever pequenos círculos nas costas da minha mão direita. Aquele leve toque fez todo o meu braço se arrepiar.

- Como você pôde deixar de perceber uma coisa dessas? – ele perguntou.

- Talvez porque eu estivesse preocupada demais com outra coisa – respondi, sorrindo para seus maravilhosos olhos esverdeados.

Edward sorriu também.

- Imagino que você não vá se incomodar por ter de me explicar essa observação.

- Bom – falei, baixando os olhos e fingindo timidez –, tenho andado muito preocupada com essa prova de matemática medonha que vem aí.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada. Eu estava a ponto de dizer a ele o que _realmente_ andara distraindo a minha atenção, quando um segundo golpe de ar frio varreu a nossa mesa. Franzi a testa. James e Tanya tinham acabado de entrar.

_Deve ser uma maldição que caiu sobre mim_, pensei. Tudo o que eu queria era me esquecer de James Hunter. A simples visão dele me dava um nó no estômago. Mas parecia que eu dava de cara com James todas as vezes que olhava à minha volta. Se não soubesse que ele era egocêntrico demais para pensar em alguém além de si próprio, teria achado que estava inspecionando meu novo namorado.

O corpo de Edward se enrijeceu quando ele viu James. Pude sentir a tensão descendo por seu braço até chegar à mão, que segurava a minha. James e Tanya nos ignoraram. Seguiram seu caminho remo ao balcão. Alice e Jasper não pareceram notar que tanto Edward quanto eu olhávamos para o outro lado do salão. Eles ainda estavam discutindo a finalidade da construção de Stonehenge.

- Eu não posso ficar muito tempo mais – Edward me avisou. – Prometi minha mãe que iria ajudar a cuidar dos meus irmãozinhos. Vim só para dar uma força a um grande amor – acrescentou num sussurro.

Concordei com um gesto de cabeça.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo.

Torci para que Edward não estivesse muito chateado por causa da aparição de James. Uma parte de mim queria lhe dizes sem rodeios que ele não precisava se preocupar com James, que eu estava totalmente curada dele. Mas temia que até mesmo a menção do nome de James o fizesse parecer demasiadamente importante para mim aos olhos de Edward.

_Todas as novas relações têm momentos tensos_, disse a mim mesma. Afinal, eu também não teria ficado muito feliz se Edward tivesse uma ex-namorada com a qual ficássemos topando o tempo todo.

- Então… acho que nos vemos amanhã na aula de inglês – eu disse a Edward.  
Ele sorriu.

- Eu não perderia essa aula de jeito nenhum – disse ele. – As aulas do professor Dixon são _tão_ estimulantes.

- Sim, para quem tem o QI de uma ostra – ironizei.

Edward se levantou. Jasper afastou seu olhar de Alice e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você já está indo? – perguntou, parecendo decepcionado.

Edward fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Preciso ir para casa. Você pode ficar se quiser.

- Não, não – Jasper disse, se levantando apressado. – Igualmente. Quero dizes, também preciso ir para casa.

Eu começava a perceber por que Jasper tinha dificuldade em sair com garotas. Ele parecia se desestruturar sob pressão. Obviamente a idéia de ser deixado sozinho com duas garotas o aterrorizava.

Mas eu tinha gostado dele. Numa escala de um a dez, dei nove para o nosso encontro no café. Alice parecera genuinamente absorta em sua conversa algo esotérica com Jasper. E Edward e eu não mostrávamos nenhum sinal de esfriamento.

- Até mais – Edward despediu-se, já se dirigindo para a porta do Bob's Buzz Stop.

- Até mais – repetiu Jasper

- Tchau! – Alice e eu respondemos em uníssono.

E estávamos sozinhas de novo. Alice ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu fiquei sentindo vazio a meu lado, onde Edward estivera sentado minutos antes, enquanto ouvia a máquina de café expresso sibilar no fundo do salão.

- Você gosta dele, não é? – perguntei, por fim.

Não havia nenhuma razão para não optar pela abordagem direta.

- De quem? – Alice perguntou.

- Você sabe de quem – respondi. – Do Jasper.

Alice deu de ombros.

- E se gostar, o que é que tem? – ela perguntou secamente.

- Tem que eu vou achar superlegal – respondi. – Você é minha melhor amiga. Jasper é o melhor amigo de Edward. Dupla de casais. Seria perfeito.

Alice ficou em silêncio, dobrando e redobrando seu guardanapo de papel.

- Você acha que ele poderia me convidar para sair? – ela perguntou após alguns segundos. – Quero dizer, Jasper Hale é provavelmente o cara mais inteligente de toda a escola.

- Perfeito. – Eu sorri. – Então ele deve ser inteligente o bastante para merecer você.  
Alice sorriu também.

- Eu sabia que havia um bom motivo para você ser minha melhor amiga – ela disse. – Mas ainda tenho mais uma perguntinha.

- O que é? – perguntei, esperando que Alice me enchesse de perguntas sobre as peculiaridades do beijo de língua.

- Qual é o signo de Edward?

***

Romeu e Julieta são sem dúvida os amantes mais famosos de toda a história da literatura — informou à classe o nosso professor de inglês, Mr. Dixon, na segunda-feira de manhã.  
A voz de Mr. Dixon soava tão condescendente como sempre. Era como se ele achasse que nenhum de seus alunos de literatura universal tivesse ouvido falar de Romeu e Julieta. Ou de William Shakespeare.

Mas uma pessoa precisaria ter sido criada em Marte para não saber quem são Romeu e Julieta. São o casal adolescente primordial — e a perfeita ilustração da verdade universal de que os pais devem manter o nariz fora da vida amorosa de seus filhos.  
— Muitos estudiosos acham que Romeu e Julieta são figuras trágicas, condenadas — continuou Mr. Dixon. — Pessoalmente, acho que o que Shakespeare nos mostra aqui é nada mais que um típico casal de adolescentes sofrendo de sobrecarga hormonal.

Ele esperou que alguém risse, mas ninguém o fez. Dixon, o Panaca, como todos o chamam, ensina inglês na Emerald High desde sempre. Há um boato de que a escola foi, na verdade, construída em torno dele. Suponho que Mr. Dixon conheça seu ofício, mas ninguém jamais foi capaz de entender por que ele se tornou professor de colegial, já que em sua opinião os adolescentes são, todos, seres desprezíveis.

E, na minha opinião, Dixon, o Panaca, estava completamente enganado quanto a Romeu e Julieta. O problema não era de hormônios, mas dos astros. Na peça, Shakespeare até mesmo os chama de "amantes condenados pelas estrelas". O que mais alguém precisa saber além disso?

Os astros não saíam da minha cabeça naquela manhã — mais que de costume. Depois que Alice me perguntara o signo de Edward no dia anterior, eu me dera conta de que ainda não sabia com certeza sob que signo ele havia nascido. E aquilo era uma informação crucial.

— Vamos ao trabalho — Mr. Dixon ordenou. — Abram seus livros na página vinte e quatro.

Abri meu exemplar de _Romeu e Julieta_, considerando mentalmente minhas alternativas. Eu queria esclarecer a questão do signo de Edward o mais cedo possível. De preferência, antes do fim daquela aula.

Não que estivesse realmente preocupada quanto àquilo. Tinha quase certeza de que Edward era de Touro. Mas queria confirmar. Depois, poderia me concentrar em outras coisas importantes. Como, por exemplo, fazer Edward notar como eu estava maravilhosa na minha nova calça _jeans_.

— Eis aqui uma amostra daquilo que eu dizia — Mr. Dixon anunciou triunfante. — Bem aqui, Ato I, cena 5. Romeu literalmente se apaixona à primeira vista por Julieta.  
_E o que há de errado nisso?_, eu me perguntei, enquanto apoiava meu cotovelo na carteira de Edward. Com o canto do olho, captei o sorriso dele.

Edward estava lindo naquela manhã. Vestia uma calça _jeans_ desbotada, e seu suéter cinza carvão. Uma mecha de cabelo rebelde caía em sua testa. Eu tinha de me conter o tempo todo para não estender a mão e pentear a mecha para trás.

Dei uma olhadela para Mr. Dixon. Ele estava de pé diante da classe, gesticulando com os braços. Me inclinei um pouco mais para o lado da carteira de Edward. Não existe melhor hora que agora.

— Edward — sussurrei —, qual é o seu signo?

Os olhos de Dean se voltaram de supetão para Mr. Dixon. O Panaca odeia quando alguém fala durante suas aulas. Sobretudo se falam enquanto _ele_ está falando.

— O quê? — Edward sussurrou de volta.

— Qual é o seu signo? — repeti um pouco mais alto.

— Ah, senhorita Swan, senhor Cullen! — Mr. Dixon falou alto, lá da frente da classe. — Fico muito feliz em saber que vocês dois estão em ótima forma vocal hoje.

Pude sentir meu coração cair de uma só vez até o fundo das minhas botas de couro novas. Alguma punição diabólica sempre recaía sobre os alunos que quebravam a lei do silêncio de Mr. Dixon. Os escorpianos não são famosos por sua paciência, mas eu me arrependi amargamente de não ter agüentado até o fim da aula para falar com Edward.

— A melhor maneira de sentir o poder da linguagem de Shakespeare é ouvir seus textos lidos em voz alta — Mr. Dixon informou.

Ele parecia estar se deliciando com a chance iminente de humilhar Edward e eu diante de toda a classe.

_Por favor,_ pensei, _alguém me diga que isto não está acontecendo._

Mr. Dixon ia nos fazer ler em voz alta para a classe.

Na minha lista de coisas ruins da vida, ler em voz alta para a classe ocupa o mesmo lugar que esfregar o banheiro. Especialmente quando o material a ser lido é Shakespeare. Suas peças nunca fazem o menor sentido, ao menos não na primeira leitura. É um inglês tão arcaico que quase parece outra língua.

— Comece na linha quarenta e nove, senhor Cullen — ordenou Dixon, o Panaca.

Com o canto do olho, pude ver as bordas das folhas do livro de Edward tremerem. Não sabia dizer se ele estava tremendo de nervosismo ou de vontade de rir. Pensei em olhar para seu rosto, a fim de decifrar seu estado de espírito, mas sentia-me terrivelmente envergonhada. Edward estava encrencado, e por minha culpa.

— Estamos esperando, senhor Cullen — Mr. Dixon insistiu. Edward limpou a garganta. Depois de uma breve pausa, começou a ler.

_Nada mau,_ pensei, quando Edward parou para tomar fôlego. Da maneira como ele lia os versos, Shakespeare até fazia sentido.

Ouvi com entusiasmada atenção a leitura de Edward. Depois de alguns segundos, até relaxei o suficiente para me permitir imaginar que ele era Romeu e eu, Julieta.

Ainda me lembrava claramente da primeira vez que Edward e eu tínhamos nos visto. Fora justamente ali, na aula de inglês de Mr. Dixon. Desde o primeiro instante eu soubera que Edward era especial. A química entre nós dera certo. Tínhamos batido um com o outro.

_Nós dois realmente somos como Romeu e Julieta,_ disse a mim mesma. Um olhar significativo havia sido tudo o que Romeu e Julieta tinham precisado para se apaixonar. Mas, ao contrário dos amantes de Shakespeare, Edwarde eu não acabaríamos morrendo nos braços um do outro no fim da história. A nossa história ia ter um final feliz. Juntos para sempre. Felizes para sempre.

— Humm, que delícia. O seu sabor está tão gostoso quanto eu me lembrava — Edward sussurrou.

Estávamos de pé sob o grande carvalho do jardim da frente da minha casa, apoiados contra o tronco. Depois da aula de inglês, eu ficara um pouco preocupada com a possibilidade de Edward estar furioso comigo, por eu ter colocado nós dois em maus lençóis, mas até aquele momento ele parecia tudo, menos bravo.

— Boa frase — falei rindo. — Você a usa com todas as garotas que beija?

— Puxa! — Edward retrucou com um sorriso. — Você faz idéia do quanto isso foi devastador para o meu ego? Você acabou de desmontar a minha melhor armadilha!

— Eu não sou um bicho — informei. — Não preciso de armadilha.

O sorriso de Edward cresceu.

— Vou anotar isso — ele disse num sussurro.

Seus lábios roçaram suavemente os meus. Um arrepio percorreu toda a minha espinha, e eu correspondi à pressão de sua boca. Se eu fosse um computador, os circuitos da minha placa-mãe teriam derretido naquele instante.

Depois de vários e longos minutos, Edward se afastou alguns centímetros.

— E então, Bella? Você me deve uma explicação. A troco de quê foi tudo aquilo na aula de inglês, hoje de manhã?

_Graças a Deus ele próprio puxou o assunto da astrologia,_ pensei. _Nós devemos estar mesmo na mesma freqüência de onda astral._

— Ah... Eu só queria saber qual era o seu signo — expliquei. — Desculpe pela terrível falta de _timing._ Eu não queria causar problemas para você.

— Bah, o Dixon é um idiota — Edward disse.  
Então, ele se inclinou um pouco mais, para poder olhar bem dentro dos meus olhos.

— Você está realmente muito envolvida com esse negócio de astrologia, não é?

— Acho muito interessante, sim — admiti.

— Tão interessante quanto o motivo da construção de Stonehenge?

— Edward, você está se esquivando da minha pergunta.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Se é tão importante para você... Sou de Gêmeos.  
.

.

.  
Eu não podia acreditar naquilo.

Edward Cullen, o amor da minha vida, era um... um geminiano! A pior combinação possível para mim!

Nas últimas horas a palavra "Gêmeos" ficara ecoando em meu cérebro. O jantar tinha sido uma mistura cinzenta de lasanha, salada e pensamentos sobre Edward. Minha mãe teve de me avisar três vezes que eu tinha derramado meu copo d'água. Eu estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que nem sequer percebera que tinha ensopado minha calça _jeans_ de água gelada.

Felizmente terminara rápido. Agora eu estava sentada na minha cama, tentando encontrar uma saída para a confusão em que minha vida se transformara de repente. Mas minha mente parecia girar em círculos. Eu me sentia como um rato de laboratório aprisionado num labirinto. Não importava para onde me virasse, dava num beco sem saída.

Edward era do mesmo signo que James Hunter. Um geminiano. Rolei na cama e gemi de angústia. Meu olhar viajava desesperado de um canto para outro do meu quarto. Havia livros e papéis espalhados pelo chão. Na última meia hora eu tinha relido cada migalha de informação que pudera encontrar a respeito da relação Gêmeos-Escorpião.

"O relacionamento entre Gêmeos e Escorpião pode ser extremamente excitante", dizia meu livro favorito, _Amor e zodíaco._ "Tentar fazer frente ao caráter instável dos geminianos coloca aos ardentes escorpianos exatamente o tipo de desafio que eles adoram. O charme do geminiano é um perfeito complemento para as paixões do escorpiano. Com seu bom humor, ele é capaz de afastar com facilidade os mais obscuros estados de espírito do Escorpião. Mas esse charme está fadado a se desgastar no momento em que você se der conta de que uma relação duradoura com um geminiano é inviável. Seu parceiro nunca poderá ser muito mais que um flerte inconstante e volúvel. É melhor cair fora agora, antes que o seu coração seja partido. Se você quiser uma relação estável, procure em outra área do zodíaco."

_Em outra área_ — pensei: _como Touro, por exemplo._ E eu, que tinha tanta certeza de que Edward era um leal e confiável taurino... Como pudera cometer um erro tão crasso? Todos os meus instintos me diziam que Edward era alguém em quem eu podia confiar. Ele me parecia tão diferente de James... E _era_ diferente — ao menos na superfície.

Mas eu já tinha aprendido da maneira mais dura possível — sendo torturada por James — que não podia julgar um cara por sua aparência. Não, se quisesse que meu coração sobrevivesse. Edward e James eram iguais naquilo que realmente importava: na essência de seu ser.

E, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Edward iria me chutar. Ele não conseguiria evitar. O fato de que esmigalharia meu coração em mil pedaços estava escrito nas estrelas. No fim, seria outro James Hunter. O destino ditado pelos astros era inevitável, como os impostos e os lanches ruins nas cantinas das escolas. Edward ainda não tinha partido meu coração, mas partiria. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Rolei para fora da cama e saí do quarto rumo ao banheiro. Lavei o rosto com água fria, limpando as manchas deixadas pelas lágrimas. E enquanto me secava com uma toalha felpuda e macia, encarei a verdade de frente.

Só havia uma saída para aquela situação. Eu estivera procurando por outra a noite toda, mas não existia nenhuma outra.

Eu me recusava a alimentar deliberadamente uma catástrofe amorosa. Não podia deixar que meu coração fosse partido uma segunda vez.

Precisava interromper aquela minha paixão cada vez mais profunda por Edward Cullen. Tinha de terminar com ele — antes que ele terminasse comigo.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mais um cap, como prometido. A Bella é louca né? Terminar com Edward Cullen por causa de algo que nem aconteceu? Só ela mesmo.**

**Espero que estejam gostando. **

**Muito fofo Alice e o Jasper, ne?**

**Deixem reviews e amanha eu posto o próximo. Sim, é chantagem.**

**xoxo**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 **

**Edward**

_**Gêmeos (21 de maio - 20 de junho)**_  
_Acontecimentos surpreendentes abalam o que antes parecia ter uma base sólida. Não entre em pânico. Agora é a hora de descobrir quem você realmente é. Alguém que não nutre bons sentimentos por você pode tentar distraí-lo. Evite a raiva. Mantenha-se calmo._

Decidi dar uma passada no Café Luna antes da escola, na terça-feira de manhã. Não é um lugar aonde costumo ir. Tem uma freqüência muito _cult_ para o meu gosto. Mas eu sabia que Bella gostava do Café Luna, de maneira que estava disposto a me sujeitar a um bando de pretensiosos vestidos de preto, discutindo vegetarianismo e Kafka. Com um pouco de sorte, eu toparia com Bella.

"Bella." Repeti a palavra para mim mesmo pela décima vez naquela manhã. Balancei a cabeça e ri. Eu precisava parar de ficar dizendo seu nome. Mas parecia fisicamente incapaz de pensar em qualquer outra coisa além de Bella. Naquela manhã, Quil tinha enterrado uma bala de goma na minha tigela de cereais. Eu já tinha comido mais da metade do meu café da manhã, quando descobri o "presente" de Quil.

Abri a porta do Café Luna. A primeira coisa que notei foi um enorme móbile feito de luas e estrelas pendurado no teto. O móbile me lembrou a paixão de Bella por astrologia. Perguntei-me o quanto ela levava aquilo a sério.

Pessoalmente, eu não podia me imaginar tentando conduzir minha vida de acordo com as estrelas. Como uma pessoa podia antever eventos totalmente imprevisíveis, como, por exemplo, se apaixonar por alguém?

Avistei Bella e Alice sentadas numa mesa de canto. Bella estava maravilhosa, como sempre. Naquela manhã, vestia uma calça preta justa e uma camiseta cor de canela.

As duas pareciam completamente absortas em sua conversa. Bella estava um pouco inclinada por cima da mesa, o rosto sério. Enquanto falava, gesticulava repetidas vezes com um braço. Alice escutava e assentia com gestos de cabeça, seus olhos fixos nos de Bella. Nenhuma das duas notou minha presença. Me perguntei se Bella estaria dando conselhos a Alice, para que batalhasse por uma possível relação com Jasper.

— Ouvi dizer que o café daqui é muito bom — falei, me aproximando da mesa delas.

Eu esperava que Bella me olhasse e sorrisse. Em vez disso, ela deu um tranco na cadeira, como se tivesse sido espetada por um alfinete gigante. Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela se levantou, pegando a jaqueta e a mochila penduradas no encosto da cadeira.

— Preciso ir — disse secamente.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, ela se dirigiu para a porta do Café Luna.

Que diabos estava acontecendo? Paralisado, fiquei olhando para a cadeira vazia de Bella, tentando não deixar meu queixo cair no chão. Será que durante a noite havia crescido uma verruga gigante no meu nariz? Ou um terceiro braço? O quê, afinal?

— O que há com a Bella? — perguntei a Alice, assim que senti que minha voz voltaria a funcionar.

Alice mordeu o lábio. Por um instante, olhou para sua xícara de café. Quando me encarou de novo, seus olhos expressavam solidariedade.

— Ela está meio perturbada no momento — respondeu.

— Não me diga — falei, sabendo que minha voz soara um pouco mais sarcástica do que eu pretendera. A súbita partida de Bella tinha deixado uma estranha sensação na boca do meu estômago.

— Você sabe o que está acontecendo?

— Acho que a própria Bella deveria contar a você —Alice respondeu, seus olhos azuis fixos nos meus. — É só... Tente lhe dar um pouco de espaço, está bem, Edward? Tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo, assim que ela se acalmar.

Eu estava morrendo de vontade de pressionar Alice para que ela soltasse mais informações. Mas antes que eu pudesse tentar lhe arrancar qualquer coisa, ela se levantou. Segundos depois, já tinha ido embora.

Eu me dirigi para o balcão e pedi um café com leite expresso triplo, esperando que a cafeína extra me endurecesse o espírito de alguma maneira. Até conseguir descobrir por que Bella estava tão perturbada, eu ia precisar de toda a ajuda que pudesse obter.

.

.  
— Ela está me evitando — falei.

Jasper e eu estávamos sentados na cantina da escola, alimentando-nos à força de porções de "atum surpresa". Acho que a surpresa tinha algo a ver com o fato de estarmos descobrindo a cada mordida que havíamos sido tapeados ao acreditar que aquela droga poderia ser comestível.

Bella e Alice estavam numa mesa próxima. Bella não me dirigira a palavra durante o dia todo. Nem sequer se sentara perto de mim na aula de inglês de Mr. Dixon. O dia inteiro eu tentara seguir o conselho de Alice. Estava dando "espaço" a Bella. Mas, quanto mais espaço eu lhe dava, mais ela se afastava.

— Simplesmente não consigo entender — continuei. — Ontem à tarde estávamos nos beijando debaixo da árvore da casa dela. Hoje ela me trata como se eu tivesse peste bubônica. Por quê?

— Mau hálito? —Jasper sugeriu. Suspirei profundamente.

— Isto é sério, Jasper.

Duas garotas do primeiro colegial sentadas na mesa ao lado da nossa começaram a dar risadinhas. _Ótimo_, pensei. _Elas provavelmente ouviram cada palavra da nossa conversa._ Eu já podia prever os boatos: _Bella Swan acha que Edward Cullen tem mau hálito. Edward Cullen implorou por uma segunda chance, e ela lhe disse que não sairia com ele nem que fosse o último cara disponível no planeta._

Droga! Ao menos por uma questão de autopreservação, eu tinha de descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Espetei meu garfo em algo que parecia salada verde. Coloquei a suposta alface na boca, mastiguei e engoli. Tinha sabor de papel sulfite com tempero italiano. Aquele dia estava mesmo uma porcaria.

Se a maneira como Bella tinha me evitado a manhã toda era indicação de algo, então ela pretendia continuar fingindo que eu não existia pelo resto do tempo. Sem dúvida eu precisava agir.

— Já volto — eu disse a Jasper.

Caminhei a pequena distância até a mesa de Bella. Mais uma vez, ela e Alice estavam profundamente absortas em sua conversa. Mas dessa vez eu não caí na ingenuidade de achar que as duas falavam sobre Jasper. Tinha certeza de que falavam de mim — ou, mais exatamente, da súbita aversão de Bella por mim.

— Bella, podemos conversar? — perguntei, me sentando na cadeira próxima à delas.

Os olhos castanhos de Bella pareciam enormes. Havia um grande círculo escuro em torno de cada um deles, como se ela não tivesse dormido nada naquela noite. Pude sentir meu estômago dando um nó. Algo de muito sério estava acontecendo.

— Edward — Bella disse, sua voz saindo totalmente rouca. — Eu... eu estou conversando com a Alice agora...

— Ah, não tem importância, depois a gente continua — Alice interrompeu, levantado-se rapidamente. — Eu preciso procurar uma coisa na biblioteca mesmo.

Ela tirou sua bandeja da mesa.

— Boa sorte — Alice sussurrou perto do meu ouvido quando ia saindo.

Suas palavras soaram agourentas. Ela saiu quase correndo rumo à porta da cantina. Com o canto do olho, pude ver Jasper levantar-se e segui-la.

Uma expressão de pânico invadiu o rosto de Bella.

— E então — ela perguntou quase sem voz —, como anda você, Edward?

Agora eu _sabia_ que estava encrencado. Bella queria uma conversa formal e amena — uma técnica clássica para manter distância —, e àquela altura da minha vida, eu já tinha aprendido que uma conversa formal e amena é o beijo da morte em qualquer namoro.

Minha frustração crescia a cada segundo. Não posso suportar quando as pessoas não me dizem diretamente o que se passa em suas cabeças. Bella era a última pessoa do mundo de quem eu esperaria esse tipo de jogo comigo.

— Por que _você_ não me conta como eu ando? — respondi. — Até hoje de manhã, eu pensava que tudo estava andando bem. Muito bem, aliás.

Minha voz fora subindo de tom enquanto eu falava. No fim, eu já estava quase gritando.

Bella se retraiu.

— Por favor, Edward, não quero brigar.

— Eu também não quero — repliquei, um pouco mais suave. — Só quero que você me explique o que está acontecendo. Se fiz algo de errado, acho que tenho o direito de saber o que foi.

— Não — Bella respondeu quase num sussurro. — Você não fez nada de errado, Edward. É só que... eu... eu sinto muito, mas não podemos mais nos ver.

Ouvir aquilo foi para mim como se Bella simplesmente tivesse pegado sua cadeira e a quebrado na minha cabeça. A dúvida me invadiu. Eu devia ter entendido mal. Não era possível que a garota dos meus sonhos tivesse acabado de me informar que não queria mais nada comigo.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi bem — comecei, com palavras lentas e ponderadas. — Você está rompendo comigo, mas eu não fiz nada de errado?

Bella não falou nada. Apenas confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, o rosto pálido.

— Bom, até que foi rápido — falei com amargor. — O que você fez ontem, depois que nos despedimos? Foi tomar conselhos amorosos com James Hunter?

O rosto de Bella ficou roxo.

— Vou ignorar esse seu último comentário — ela disse friamente. — Isto não está sendo mais fácil para mim do que para você, Edward. Só estou tentando fazer o que acho melhor para nós dois. As coisas nunca dariam certo entre nós.

Limpei minha garganta, que parecia bloqueada por chumaços de algodão.

— E posso saber por que você tem tanta certeza de que as coisas não dariam certo entre nós?

— Porque você é do signo errado — Bella disse com toda a naturalidade.

Comecei a duvidar da sabedoria da minha idéia de tomar café com leite expresso triplo de manhã. Talvez agora houvesse cafeína demais no meu sistema, e aquilo estivesse me fazendo perder o entendimento.

— É por isso que você está rompendo comigo? — quase gritei. — Porque sou do signo errado?

Bella confirmou:

— Não podemos nos ver mais porque você é de Gêmeos, e esse signo é uma péssima combinação para mim.

— Isso é uma piada, só pode ser. Por favor, Bella, me diga que é uma piada.  
Ela negou, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu sei por experiência própria que Gêmeos significa encrenca para mim — ela continuou, olhando para o tampo da mesa.

— James era de Gêmeos.

Meu estômago travou de vez. Agora parecia uma bola de chumbo.

— Tudo isso é por causa de James, não é? — perguntei sem alterar o tom de minha voz. — Porque você ainda está apaixonada por ele.

— Não, Edward, não estou — Bella insistiu. —Já superei isso há muito tempo. É que Escorpião e Gêmeos simplesmente não combinam. Nossos signos são incompatíveis.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, não me venha com essa! Ela pousou a mão em meu braço.

— Estou fazendo isso por você também, Edward — continuou.

— Para impedir que você seja infeliz mais tarde.

— Bom, isso é mesmo muita consideração da sua parte — retruquei, retirando meu braço com um puxão. — Assim, em vez de ficar infeliz mais tarde, fico infeliz já.

Bella se levantou.

— Acho que não adianta conversarmos mais sobre isso — ela disse. — Estou tentando explicar, mas você não quer me entender. Fica deliberadamente tentando deturpar o que eu digo.

Ela socou na mochila o saco de papel pardo contendo o lanche que trouxera para a escola.

— Você está enganada — retruquei. — Eu entendi, sim. Entendi que você está se afastando de mim sem nenhum motivo.

— Eu tenho um motivo — Bella rebateu. — É que você simplesmente não quer aceitá-lo. E não vou ficar aqui de pé, discutindo com você. Nunca pretendi magoá-lo. Mas já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar numa maneira de detê-la, ela pegou sua mochila e saiu andando. E eu fiquei lá de pé, plantado no meio da cantina.

_Com certeza devo ter batido um novo recorde mundial_, pensei, enquanto via Bella abrindo a porta e sumindo de vista. Eu tinha encontrado e, em seguida, perdido a garota dos meus sonhos em exatos três dias e meio.

.

.

O resto do dia foi um desastre total. Cheguei à última aula do período pronto a varar uma parede com um murro. Uma parede bem dura.

Todas as vezes que eu entrava numa sala de aula, as conversas eram subitamente interrompidas. A cena entre mim e Bella na hora do almoço, na cantina, estava sendo comentada pela escola inteira. Na sexta-feira de manhã, nosso rompimento provavelmente seria uma das manchetes do jornal da escola.

Girei os números do cadeado do meu armário até atingir a combinação, ignorando intencionalmente os olhares curiosos dos outros garotos que perambulavam pelo vestiário. Tirei minha jaqueta e joguei-a no fundo do armário. Apesar do tempo frio, eu não via a hora de estar ao ar livre. Correr pela trilha da escola era sempre uma boa válvula de escape para qualquer frustração. E quanto antes eu conseguisse apagar Bella da minha vida, melhor.

Ouvi um estrondo atrás de mim. Alguém abrira bruscamente a porta do vestiário.

— Ei, Romeu! — uma voz falou alto. — Algum problema na sua vida amorosa?

_Ah, ótimo, pensei. Era só o que me faltava._

Eu já tinha me perguntado quanto tempo demoraria para James Hunter aparecer na minha frente. James tinha um dos egos mais gigantescos da face da Terra, e eu tinha certeza de que ele não resistiria à oportunidade de me torturar.

Me virei para encará-lo.

— Você disse alguma coisa para mim?

A visão de James me deu vontade de vomitar. Rezei para que o atum surpresa permanecesse no meu estômago. Vomitar naquela situação dificilmente seria encarado como uma prova de masculinidade.

_Como Bella pode achar que esse cara é melhor do que eu?,_ eu me perguntei, enquanto olhava para sua expressão presunçosa:  
_ele é nojento._

— Disse — ele respondeu. — Eu disse que é uma pena essa história entre você e Bella.  
Seus olhos azuis me fitavam agressivos, à espera de uma reação. Mas eu não estava a fim de lhe dar mais nenhuma munição.

— Pois é — retruquei. — Uma pena.

Sentei-me no banco e comecei a amarrar meus tênis, confiando em que James deixaria o assunto morrer por ali. Deveria ter imaginado que não.

— Quanto tempo demorou para ela dar um pé em você? — ele insistiu. — Uns vinte minutos, mais ou menos?

— Eu não estava cronometrando — retruquei. — Mas acho que ela quis tentar bater o seu recorde mundial.

Pude ouvir uma risada abafada vindo do outro lado dos armários. A maioria dos garotos da escola gostava tão pouco de James quanto eu. Ele era popular graças ao que Jasper chamava de "fator intimidação". Era mais fácil ficar bem do que brigar  
com ele.

— Puxa, legal, Edward — James disse, como se eu lhe tivesse feito um elogio. — Mas, no seu lugar, eu não levaria a mal o fato de Bella ter lhe dado o fora tão rápido. Ela não podia evitar. Sabe como é, na verdade ela nunca conseguiu me esquecer.

— Eu acho que vocês dois têm algo em comum — falei. — Os dois estão apaixonados por _você._

Outra risada alta, provinda do canto mais distante do vestiário. James fez uma cara carrancuda enquanto tirava a jaqueta.

— Bom, você não pode nos culpar por isso — ele disse, por fim, já sorrindo zombeteiramente de novo. — Afinal, eu sou realmente fora de série. E Bella não é a única garota da escola que não consegue parar de criar fantasias comigo.

_Eu estava enganado a seu respeito, James, pensei: você não tem o maior ego da face da Terra; tem o maior ego da Via Láctea._

— Então deixe-me ver se entendi bem. Você está dizendo que Bella prefere _sonhar_ com você a me _namorar_?

James sorriu ainda mais, revelando vários anos de caros tratamentos ortodônticos.

— Acho que agora nunca vamos saber a resposta, não é mesmo? _Grande erro, meu chapa,_ respondi em pensamento. James Hunter acabara de me desafiar.

Suas palavras com certeza haviam tido a intenção de me fazer reconhecer minha inelutável derrota. Mas tiveram o efeito oposto sobre mim. Me senti melhor do que vinha me sentindo desde que Bella me rejeitara no Café Luna.

Havia uma maneira de provar que eu era melhor do que James Hunter. Só o que eu tinha a fazer era convencer Bella a voltar para mim. O que, afinal de contas, era tudo o que eu realmente queria.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**gente, eu sei que ta curtinho o cap, mas pra compensar, eu vou postar o 5 também.**

**Viram como sou boazinha? Agora sejam boazinhas vocês comigo e mandem reviews que amanha eu posto de novo.**

**xoxo**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 **

**Bella**

_**Escorpião**__**(23 de outubro - 21 de novembro)**__  
A sorte cai por terra, enquanto a mente luta com o coração. Tente distanciar-se da situação. Deixe as coisas fluírem. Você está sendochamada a ajudar alguém que sempre lhe ajudou. Lembre-se das propriedades curativas do tempo._

- Não consigo entender por que você está tão perturbada - eu disse a Alice na sexta-feira à tarde. - Não foi você quem teve de desistir do namorado.

- Não - Alice concordou, carrancuda. - Só da minha única possibilidade de algum dia ter um.

Estávamos sentadas numa mesa ao lado da janela da frente da Seattle Dessert Company, afogando nossas mágoas em enormes taças de sorvete de chocolate. Às vezes as coisas do amor têm prioridade sobre as da boa forma.

Edward não tinha mais falado comigo desde a nossa discussão na cantina da escola, na terça-feira.

Eu dissera a mim mesma milhares de vezes que devia me sentir satisfeita por ele não ter mais tentado me convencer a não terminar. Eu, de fato, havia dito tudo o que tinha para dizer. E Edward não aceitara a motivação astrológica para o nosso rompimento. Aliás, reagira com bastante hostilidade à história da astrologia em geral.

Tudo bem, eu precisava levar em consideração que nem todo mundo nesta vida era tão iluminado quanto eu, no que se refere à astrologia. Nem mesmo Alice entendia por que ler os astros era tão importante para mim.

Claro que eu sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Mas ser mal compreendida era doloroso. Acho que nunca tinha me sentido pior em toda a minha vida.  
.

.  
Agora que eu não podia mais ansiar por sair com Edward, estava me dando conta de quanto tempo ele tinha sido uma parte importante da minha vida. Durante todo o ano letivo, eu sempre estivera muito atenta à presença dele. Agora, sua ausência criava um vácuo amoroso com o qual minha natureza escorpiana achava difícil conviver. Eu estava num total impasse.

Naturalmente, eu me voltei para Alice em busca de consolo. Até cheguei a conjecturar que a solução a curto prazo para minha situação poderia ser adotar uma abordagem mais pisciana da vida. Eu deveria tomar um pouco de distância, analisar meus atos, ser governada pela razão.

Mas Alice não estava ajudando. Ela se mostrava tão animadora quanto um cobrador de impostos. Se a quantidade de sorvete que ela estava tomando era sintoma de algo, Alice se sentia no mínimo tão deprimida quanto eu mesma.

- O que você quer dizer com "sua única possibilidade de algum dia ter um namorado"? - perguntei.

Procurei mostrar-lhe pelo tom da minha voz que não me sentia completamente solidária com ela naquele momento. Afinal, nós não tínhamos ido lá para afogar as mágoas dela num sorvete de chocolate caro e altamente calórico, mas para afogar as minhas.

Alice enterrou sua colher no sorvete.

- Você deve se lembrar - ela respondeu. - Foi você mesma quem disse. Eu sou sua melhor amiga. Jasper é o melhor amigo de Edward. Era o arranjo perfeito para que eu e ele nos conhecêssemos melhor. Agora que você e Edward não estão mais juntos, Jasper e eu não temos a mínima chance.

Eu a fitei nos olhos.

- Então quer dizer que você gosta mesmo de Jasper Hale?

Eu já suspeitava que Alice uma forte queda por Jasper, quando nos encontramos todos no Bob's Buzz Stop no fim de semana anterior. Mas desde então ela nem sequer mencionara o nome dele.

- Claro que gosto! – Alice respondeu. - Gosto dele há meses. Não consigo acreditar que você não tenha percebido.

- Acho que ando tão perturbada com o que aconteceu com Edward que até me esqueci dessa história sobre você e Jasper.

Alice tomou outra colherada de sorvete.

- Não tem importância - ela disse. - Quero dizer, não vale a pena perdermos mais tempo falando disso. Jasper provavelmente não vai sequer olhar para mim de novo.

Ela suspirou.

De repente, me dei conta do quanto eu havia sido egoísta a semana toda. Afinal, Alice era minha melhor amiga. Eu não devia abandonar a causa amorosa dela só porque a minha virara uma ruína.

- Bom, então vamos ter de dar um jeito para que ele olhe, Alice.

A colher de Alice estancou em pleno ar.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que você não deve desistir. Se gosta mesmo dele, tem de fazer com que ele fique sabendo disso.

- Mas como? - ela perguntou. - Sem você e Edward ...

- A relação na qual você deve se concentrar é a relação entre você e Jasper - interrompi com firmeza. - E não na relação entre mim e Edward. Só porque eu e ele já somos passado, isso não quer dizer que você e Jasper também tenham de ser.

- Mas eu não vejo como- Alice protestou.

- Precisamos de um plano - anunciei.

Estiquei o braço para debaixo da minha cadeira e puxei minha mochila.

- Você e Jasper Hale vão ser um casal! - declarei solenemente.

Abri o zíper da mochila e remexi dentro dela à procura de uma caneta. Depois, abri meu caderno numa página em branco.

Eu já estava começando a me sentir muito melhor. Ajudar Alice e Jasper a ficarem juntos ia ser uma ótima válvula de escape para meu romantismo escorpiano frustrado.

- Declaro esta sessão de planejamento estratégico iniciada - anunciei.

Fiz uma tabela com duas colunas e escrevi o nome de Alice no topo de uma delas. No topo da outra, escrevi o nome de Jasper.

- Muito bem, vamos começar pelo básico - falei. Vamos fazer uma lista das coisas que vocês dois têm em comum.  
.

.  
Depois vamos cruzar os dados para ver se algumas dessas coisas em comum podem se traduzir em possibilidade de namoro.

- Não posso acreditar que você vai fazer isso - Alice disse com um sorriso um pouco desdenhoso.

Mas eu reparei que ela tinha parado de comer.

- É assim que as garotas realmente populares fazem as coisas?

- As garotas realmente populares têm bancos de dados no computador - respondi. - Mas nós vamos ter de nos virar com a tecnologia mais à mão. E então, qual é a primeira coisa que você e Jasper têm em comum?

Alice pensou por um momento.

- Você e Edward?

- Que tal médias escolares absolutamente inacreditáveis? E fazer parte do grupo de elite dos melhores alunos da escola? rebati. - Essas coisas provavelmente vão nos levar mais longe. E agora, o que mais?

- Que nós dois gostamos de milk-shake?

- Ótimo - falei. - Agora estamos começando a caminhar em alguma direção.

Meia hora depois, meu humor já tinha melhorado bastante. Eu até rira duas ou três vezes. E as duas colunas da tabela estavam cheias. O cruzamento dos dados que possibilitariam que Jasper e Alice se conhecessem melhor resultou em consumo de cafeína e clube de xadrez. Tínhamos decidido também que, tanto quanto possível, Alice deveria tentar se sentar perto de Jasper na aula de inglês, mesmo que isso significasse que teríamos de nos sentar distantes uma da outra. E que ela deveria ficar perambulando perto do escaninho de Jasper pelo menos cinco minutos por dia.

- Então estamos combinadas - eu disse a Alice.

Arranquei a folha do meu caderno na qual registrara todos os dados e a entreguei a ela.

- Guarde isto como se fosse a sua própria vida - instruí.

Ela dobrou o pedaço de papel e o enfiou no bolso de trás do jeans.

- Não se preocupe, vou guardar. Você pode imaginar como eu me sentiria humilhada se alguém encontrasse isto?

Eu ri.

- Nem pense nessa possibilidade.

Fechei o zíper da minha mochila e me levantei. Enquanto seguia Alice para fora da confeitaria, me obriguei a admitir a verdade.

O fato de eu estar ajudando minha melhor amiga a tentar viver um grande amor não era a única razão pela qual eu estava me sentindo melhor. Eu também sabia que, independentemente do que tinha acontecido entre mim e Edward, ele ainda era o melhor amigo de Jasper.

E ajudar Alice e Jasper a ficarem juntos era o pretexto perfeito para continuar perto de Edward.

- Bella, chegou um pacote para você! - minha mãe gritou no exato instante em que entrei pela porta de casa.

- Sério? - perguntei.

Humm ... Quem poderia ter me mandado um pacote? Eu finalmente conseguira cancelar minha assinatura do Clube do eu, depois de ficarem anos me amolando pelo correio.

Atravessei a sala a caminho da cozinha, onde minha mãe estava de pé em frente ao fogão, remexendo numa grande panela contendo algo que cheirava deliciosamente bem.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntei, espiando por cima do ombro dela.

- Chili - ela respondeu. - E salada, e pão de milho, acredite se quiser. Saí do trabalho mais cedo, porque houve um blecaute no nosso prédio.

- Oba! Um jantar de verdade!

Minha mãe sorriu.

- Não me diga que você se cansou de pizza e hambúrgueres?

- Jamais - respondi. - Bom, e onde está o tal pacote?

-Na mesa.

Nós sempre deixamos a correspondência numa cesta que fica em cima da mesa da cozinha. Assim, nada some. A correspondência de hoje consistia numa caixinha de amostra grátis de sabão em pó, uma das intermináveis revistas de informática de meu pai e um catálogo de compras da Kleinfeld's. Perto da cesta havia um embrulho de papel pardo, com meu nome escrito em cima:

.

.  
Srta. Isabella Swan  
3609 Seaview Street  
Seatle, WA 98199

Meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido. Eu tinha quase certeza de que aquela era a letra de Edward.

Virei o pacote. Não havia remetente. Eu podia praticamente sentir o olhar de curiosidade da minha mãe.

- De quem é? - ela perguntou.

Eu não tinha conversado muito com minha mãe sobre meu recente fiasco amoroso. Mas como intuição materna é um de seus maiores predicados, eu tinha a sensação de que ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Mesmo assim, preferi não lhe contar que havia uma chance muito boa de o misterioso pacote ter sido enviado pelo cara com quem eu acabara de ser obrigada a romper. Minha mãe nem sempre compreende meu envolvimento com os astros.

- Não sei - respondi dando de ombros. - Não tem remetente.

- Ah, um admirador secreto - ela comentou.

Olhei para ela com o canto dos olhos.

- Não enche, mãe.

Minha mãe começou a juntar os ingredientes para o pão de milho.

- E isso é jeito de falar com sua mãe? - ela perguntou.

- Por favor - eu disse. - Por favor, não enche.

- E ainda dizem que os jovens de hoje não têm educação ... - ela resmungou.

Enfiei o pacote debaixo do braço. Aquele papo não ia levar a lugar algum.

- Vou subir lá para o meu quarto para abrir isto. Vejo você daqui a pouco.

- Quando terminar, seria ótimo se você pudesse pôr a mesa.

- Pode deixar, eu ponho.

Se não estiver chorando demais para descer, acrescentei em silêncio.

Meu quarto fica na parte de cima da casa. Bem em frente à minha janela ficam os galhos da árvore sob a qual Edward e eu havíamos nos beijado pela última vez.

Uma vez na segurança e privacidade do meu quarto, precisei ainda de alguns minutos para criar coragem suficiente para abrir o pacote. Pelo menos não havia nenhum tique-taque soando dentro do embrulho. Isso eliminava a possibilidade de que Edward tivesse me mandado uma carta-bomba.

Deixe de ser tão medrosa, Bella. Edward não é do tipo que faria algo violento ou ofensivo para se vingar.

Peguei uma tesoura na minha escrivaninha. Cuidadosamente, cortei o papel pardo. Quando o retirei, encontrei um objeto cuidadosamente envolto em várias camadas de jornal. Cavouquei através dos pedaços de jornal. Eu já estava a ponto de explodir de curiosidade quando, por fim, vi o que era: uma foto emoldurada.

A moldura tinha um aspecto antigo. Era de madeira dourada e patinada, decorada com flores em alto-relevo nas bordas. Dentro da moldura, uma foto de nós dois juntos. Ao olhar para a fotografia, uma grande bola começou a se formar na minha garganta.

Era a foto que tínhamos tirado no baile do Dia dos Namorados.

Edward e eu olhávamos sorrindo para a câmera. As rosas de seda vermelha presas no arco do caramanchão, bem acima de nós, combinavam perfeitamente com as cores do meu buquê. Nossos enormes sorrisos irradiavam felicidade.

Só quarenta e oito horas depois de aquela foto ter sido batida, Edward e eu tínhamos nos confrontado na cantina da escola. E eu tinha rompido com ele.

Desabei na minha cama, aninhando a foto contra o peito. Eu ainda podia me lembrar nitidamente de como me sentira enquanto Edward e eu posávamos para aquele fotógrafo pateta. Naquele momento, eu jamais teria adivinhado que nossa relação não estava destinada a durar. Tudo parecia absolutamente perfeito.

Fechei os olhos. Na minha mente, Edward e eu estávamos na pista de dança, embalados pela suavidade da música. Enquanto dançávamos as músicas lentas, eu me esqueci por completo de que havia outras pessoas além de nós na pista. Todo o meu corpo começou a se arrepiar quando pressenti que Edward estava a ponto de me beijar.

Mais tarde, depois do baile, deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele durante todo o trajeto de carro, de volta para minha casa. Sentia-me bela e romântica, como uma glamourosa personagem feminina saída de um antigo filme romântico em preto-e-branco.

Meu cérebro me repetiu mais uma vez que eu tinha feito a coisa certa ao terminar com Edward. Nossos signos eram totalmente incompatíveis. Eu já tinha aprendido a lição da maneira mais dolorosa. Sabia que um envolvimento com outro geminiano me colocaria na rota do desastre certo. Eu estaria armando tudo direitinho para que meu coração se estilhaçasse mais uma vez.

Mas infelizmente meu coração parecia já estar completamente estilhaçado. Eu teria dado qualquer coisa para me sentir de novo a garota feliz que sorria radiante naquela foto emoldurada. A garota que achava que um futuro brilhante e cor-de-rosa a aguardava para breve.

Bella, você é uma fraca, pensei olhando para a foto: você sabe muito bem o que tem de fazer.

O único jeito de superar aquela situação dolorosa era colocar Edward no passado de uma vez por todas, e para sempre. Eu simplesmente não podia me permitir cair em sentimentalismos por causa daquela foto. Precisava tratá-la com a mesma dureza implacável com que tratara todas as fotos de James.

Tentei me imaginar destruindo o presente que acabara de receber de Edward. Descendo a escada sorrateiramente na calada da noite. Abrindo a tampa da lata de lixo e jogando lá dentro a bela moldura.

Então percebi que nunca conseguiria fazer aquilo. Nem em um milhão de anos.  
Jamais poderia destruir uma foto de nós dois juntos, mesmo que isso significasse procurar a infelicidade por continuar vivendo no passado. Edward tinha significado muito para mim. E talvez ainda significasse.

Acomodei o porta-retratos no meu criado-mudo. O rosto sorridente de Edward seria a última coisa que eu veria à noite, e a primeira que veria pela manhã.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Conforme prometido, o outro cap.**

**Mandem reviews, quero saber o que vocês acham da doida da Bella.**

**xoxo**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 **

**Edward **

_**Gêmeos (21 de maio - 20 de junho)**__  
Tenha determinação! Se a vida andou lhe dando alguns golpes baixos ultimamente, agora é a hora de mostrar do que você é feito. Seu desejo de testar a si mesmo poderá levá-la a um beco sem saída. Mantenha os olhos (e o coração) abertos._

.

- Ok - eu disse a Jasper. - Fase 1 concluída. Com brilhantismo, aliás, se é que eu próprio posso falar assim.

Era sábado de manhã, e nós dois estávamos sentados no nosso canto favorito do Bob's Buzz Stop.

Jasper ergueu seu milk-shake de chocolate num brinde.

- Fase I? Era a foto no porta-retratos, certo? - ele perguntou.

- Claro que era a foto. Você não prestou atenção no que eu falei,Jasper?

Meu plano para convencer Bella de que deveríamos voltar já estava em andamento. Eu tinha ficado obcecado com aquela idéia, quando a foto do baile do Dia dos Namorados chegara a minha casa pelo correio. Achei que mandar a foto a Bella seria a maneira perfeita de iniciar minha campanha.

Mas tinha sido perturbador ver documentada naquela fotografia o quanto Bella e eu estávamos felizes então. Nossa relação tivera um começo tão promissor. .. Mas tudo fora por água abaixo tão rápido quanto começara.

Achei que dar a ela a nossa foto poderia fazê-la pensar em todas as coisas boas que havíamos tido e ainda poderíamos ter juntos. Talvez ela até começasse a sentir um pouco de saudades. Mas eu não podia confiar só numa fotografia para fazer todo o serviço. Tinha de haver outras maneiras de provar a ela que deveríamos voltar.  
.

.  
- O que você acha de toda essa história de astrologia, Jasper? - perguntei.

Meu amigo tomou um gole de milk-shake. Naquele dia, seu cabelo parecia ter passado por um liquidificador.

- Não sei, Edward - ele respondeu. - Para mim, essa obsessão de Bella com os astros parece bastante esquisita.

- Imagine para mim, então! - exclamei. - Não consigo acreditar que ela esteja falando sério.  
Jasper ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Ela sem dúvida pareceu estar falando sério. Quero dizer, foi a única razão pela qual ela rompeu com você, não foi?

- Ela terminou comigo por causa de James Hunter - respondi.

- Por que você e James são ambos sei-lá-o-quê?

- Gêmeos. Mas isso deve ser só uma desculpa. Não pode ser o verdadeiro motivo. Não faz o menor sentido.

- Edward - Jasper disse -, nós estamos falando de uma garota. As garotas raramente fazem sentido.

Eu sorri para ele. Jasper tinha razão. Um cara só pode ir até certo ponto, quanto se trata de compreender os mecanismos da mente feminina.

- Então, qual é a sua opinião? - perguntei.

- Bom, você e eu sabemos que esse negócio de astrologia é uma fraude, uma bobagem - Jasper disse ponderadamente. Mas não devemos partir do pressuposto de que Bella também saiba disso. As garotas simplesmente não pensam do mesmo jeito que nós. Além do mais, temos provas bastante contundentes de que a astrologia é mesmo muito importante para ela.

- Como por exemplo?

- Aquele dia em que topamos com Bella e Alice tomando café aqui, a primeira coisa que Bella fez foi perguntar o meu signo - ele me lembrou.

- Tem razão - concordei, tamborilando com os dedos no tampo da mesa.

Naquela época, eu tinha achado que a pergunta astrológica de Bella tinha sido apenas uma maneira de puxar papo. Mas agora ...

- Portanto - continuei, na mesma linha de raciocínio de Jasper -, numa situação dessas um cara esperto tentaria tirar proveito dessa veia astrológica dela, ou ao menos não a ignoraria.

- É verdade – Jasper concordou. - Mas nós não precisamos nos tornar crentes. Podemos usar o método científico. Colher informações. Ver aonde elas nos levam.

- É isso aí! - exclamei. - Gosto dessa idéia, Jasper. Agora só o que temos a fazer é descobrir onde poderíamos obter informações sobre astrologia.

Jasper apontou para um folheto pregado na parede do Bob's Buzz Stop.

- Que tal uma loja do tipo "nova era"?

.

.

Duas horas mais tarde, eu saía cambaleante do caixa da livraria Tudo Sob o Sol, os braços carregados com todos os livros que conseguira encontrar sobre astrologia, e em especial sobre o signo de Gêmeos.

Eu tinha folheado alguns deles enquanto esperava de pé na fila: _Sob os astros, Conhecendo o seu signo, Uma vida melhor através tio astrologia._ Infelizmente, as passagens que eu localizara não eram lá muito animadoras. Tive de admitir que não era difícil entender dor que Bella tinha chegado à conclusão de que não queria se envolver com outro geminiano.

A lista de atributos dos geminianos traçava um perfil quase exato de James Hunter. "Charmoso" e "dinâmico" figuravam no topo da lista. Mas esses adjetivos eram seguidos imediatamente por volúvel, frívolo, inconstante, imprevisível.

Mesmo assim, eu não iria me deixar desanimar. Não estava disposto a ser arruinado pelo meu próprio signo. Se aprendesse bem qual era o tipo de personalidade que se supunha que um geminiano deveria ter, ficaria perfeitamente habilitado para mostrar a Bella que eu não tinha nada em comum com meus colegas de signo.

- Ei! - Jasper chamou, segurando numa mão um livro intitulado Amor e zodíaco, e apontando com a outra para fora da loja

Veja só aquilo!

- "Casa da Fortuna de Madame Sonya" -li em voz alta no cartaz para o qual Jasper apontava. - "Quiromancia, adivinhação do futuro, tarô. Deixe Madame Sonya mostrar-lhe o caminho."

- Uma visita a Madame Sonya pode ser exatamente o que você precisa - Jasper disse. - Uma arma secreta.

- De jeito nenhum - respondi. - Não vou a uma vidente, Jasper, nem pensar.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Não seja tão preconceituoso. Talvez ela lhe diga algo que você precisa ouvir. Na pior das hipóteses, talvez você possa transformar sua visita à vidente numa conversa com Bella. Provavelmente ela ficaria impressionada vendo que você está tão seriamente a fim de recuperá-la a ponto de ir procurar uma conselheira espiritual.

Comecei a espirrar no instante em que entramos na Casa da Fortuna de Madame Sonya. Havia uma vareta de incenso queimando bem ao lado da porta de entrada. Uma outra passagem, também vedada por uma cortina de contas, encontrava-se bem à nossa frente. Imaginei que devia dar para o santuário privado de Madame Sonya.

Passeei a vista pela sala em que estávamos. As paredes eram revestidas de tecido escuro. No teto, havia um tecido tipo tule, salpicado de pintas fosforescentes. Supus que aquelas manchas brilhantes pretendiam representar as estrelas. Pequenos alto falantes acima de nossas cabeças emitiam uma expressiva música de violino cigano. Senti um lampejo de esperança. Talvez Madame Sonya fosse uma jovem lindíssima, como a Esmeralda do Corcunda de Notre-Dame. Talvez sua simples presença fosse me fazer esquecer até que Bella Swan existisse.

Não tivemos tanta sorte. Uma gorda Madame Sonya surgiu de trás da cortina de contas. Ela usava um elaborado turbante na cabeça, e dava a impressão de ter esgotado todo o estoque de rímel e sombra púrpura do mercado. Seu rosto estava coberto por uma pesada camada de maquiagem.

- Ah, dois jovens incrédulos - ela disse, sua voz áspera, carregada de algum sotaque inidentificável, lembrando um pouco o Conde Drácula. - Vocês vieram consultar Madame Sonya sobre suas desgraçadas vidas amorosas, não é? perguntou.

Seus olhos negros cintilavam. Atrás de mim, Jasper tossiu. Para não rir, supus.

- Madame Sonya, estamos desesperados - Jasper disse, depois de outra tossidinha. - A senhora precisa nos ajudar.

Madame Sonya sorriu. Seus dentes eram muito brancos e muito pontiagudos. Talvez ela realmente fosse uma vampira.

- Madame Sonya vai ajudar vocês, não se preocupem – a vidente replicou.

Ela se afastou para o lado, fazendo um gesto para que a precedêssemos.

- Entrem.

- Leia a sorte dele primeiro - instruí Madame Sonya, alguns minutos depois, apontando para Jasper.

Estávamos agora no santuário interno da Casa da Fortuna. Jasper e eu havíamos nos sentado em desconfortáveis cadeiras dobráveis, diante de uma pequena mesa. Do outro lado, Madame Sonya esparramava-se confortavelmente num hiper-acolchoado sofá de veludo vermelho.

Suspeitei que a vidente tivesse escolhido aquelas cadeiras tão desconfortáveis de propósito. Provavelmente, queria que seus clientes prestassem mais atenção nas suas bundas dormentes que nas leituras pseudopsíquicas dela.

Madame Sonya franziu a testa.

- Você precisar aprender a ser mais paciente - ela me disse. - É um jovem muito ansioso.  
Seu sotaque tinha ficado mais carregado, agora que havíamos entrado na sessão de vidência propriamente dita.

- Pensei que fôssemos falar primeiro de Jasper, não de mim - rebati.

Ela me olhou de soslaio.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou começar com seu amigo, já que é assim que você quer.

Madame Sonya esticou o braço sobre a mesa.

- Mostre-me a palma do sua mão.

Jasper obedeceu. Madame Sonya pegou a mão dele com a palma virada para cima e a ergueu até a altura de seu nariz. Enquanto isso, meu nariz começou a coçar desesperadamente.

Estava a ponto de espirrar de novo. Pelo bem de Jasper, torci para que o incenso não surtisse o mesmo efeito em Madame Sonya.

- Você estarr prrocurrando algo - Madame Sonya murmurou.

- Estarr prrocurrando um grrande amorr. Ela estarr muito perrto. Tão perrto que talvez vozê não a veja. Nem sempre serr fácil reconhecerr um alma gêmea.

Isso é ótimo, pensei: alma gêmea. Madame Sonya acabava de me proporcionar uma oportunidade perfeita para torturar Jasper.

- Ei, Jasper - sussurrei alto -, ela está falando da Alice Brandon.

Jasper se recusou a olhar para mim, mantendo toda a sua atenção concentrada na quiromante.

- Edward, cale a boca. Você está perturbando as vibrações espirituais - ele ralhou.

- Mas ela só pode estar falando da Alice - insisti. - A própria Bella disse que vocês dois são almas gêmeas.

- Vocês freqüentam outra vidente? - Madame Sonya perguntou, agora com menos sotaque. - Quem é ela, essa Bella?

- É a garota pela qual ele está apaixonado - Jasper respondeu, apontando para mim.

- Do mesmo jeito que você está apaixonado por Alice devolvi.

- Diacho, tudo bem -Jasper disse, arrancando sua mão das mãos da vidente. - Você quer que eu admita? Admito. Eu gosto de Alice Brandon.

- Ótimo - falei. - Quem sabe agora você consiga fazer algo quanto a isso.

- Podemos passar para a leitura da sua sorte, por favor? - Jasper perguntou irritado.

Mesmo com aquela luz tênue, eu podia ver que ele ficara corado.

- Para começo de conversa, era você quem precisava de ajuda, não eu - ele acrescentou.  
Madame Sonya balançou a cabeça com ar de desaprovação, e olhou brevemente para cada um de nós.

- Muito conflito - ela murmurou. - Há conflito demais nesta sala. É ruim para a leitura. Nubla o espírito.

Ela me encarou do outro lado da mesa.

- A palma de sua mão. Dê para mim.

Com cautela, estendi a mão para Madame Sonya. A coisa não parecia tão divertida assim, agora que ela ia concentrar seus poderes psíquicos em mim.

Madame Sonya agarrou minha mão e começou a percorrer a palma com suas unhas pontiagudas, pintadas de escarlate.

- Ah! - ela exclamou, como se tivesse descoberto algo muito importante. - Então é daqui que o conflito vem. Vozê estarr muito infeliz. Muito infeliz no amorr. Vozê fazerr infeliz todo mundo à sua volta.

_Brilhante dedução_, pensei. Qualquer idiota poderia ter percebido isso. Além do mais, quem já ouviu falar de pessoas felizes indo consultar videntes? Os videntes são como os terapeutas: as pessoas só os procuram quando algo vai mal em suas vidas.

- Seu caminho serr cheio de pedrras - Madame Sonya continuou. - Muito mais que o do seu amigo. Ele só precisarr abrrirr os olhos e olharr ao redorr. Os seus olhos já estarr aberrtos. Mas sua mente estarr cheia de ilusões. Vozê zó verr aquilo que querr verr.

Naquele momento eu não queria ver mais nada além da luz do dia. Madame Sonya estava começando a me produzir uma sensação algo horripilante.

De um salto, a vidente se levantou do sofá e, com o corpo retesado, ergueu a palma da minha mão bem acima de sua cabeça.

- Vozê estarr no caminho cerrto, mas mantém perrto do corração algo que está obstrruindo zua felizidade. Vozê prrecisarr liberrar isso. Liberrar! - ela quase gritou, sacudindo meu braço com tanta força que pensei que talvez o tivesse torcido.

- E então o zeu amorr vai voarr livrre! - concluiu num grito arrebatado.  
Soltou minha mão. Depois, tornou a sentar-se, como se a sessão tivesse sido espiritualmente exaustiva.

- Isso é tudo que eu poderr dizerr a vozês - Madame Sonya continuou. - As imprressões espirrituais, elas me abandonarram.

- Bom, hã ... Obrigado - Jasper balbuciou.

Ele ficou de pé. Parecia tão ansioso para ir embora quanto eu.

- São vinte dólarres porr cabeça - Madame Sonya informou. - Eu estarr fazendo prreço bom para vozês. Voltem sempre que quiserrem. E tenham um bom dia.

Peguei minha carteira. Vinte paus por cinco minutos de blablablá. Talvez eu devesse parar de perder tempo com testes vocacionais e aprender a ler o futuro para ganhar a vida.

- Bom, isso foi espiritualmente iluminador - resmunguei, assim que Jasper e eu atravessamos a cortina de contas que dava para a rua. - Agora todo o meu futuro está claro como cristal.

- Você tem de admitir, Edward, foi uma experiência interessante - Jasper falou.

- Interessante, sim - concordei. - Mas vale vinte dólares? Não.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos para o carro de Jasper, ponderei sobre as palavras de Madame Sonya. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Talvez eu fosse um iludido. Ilusão número um? Que eu tinha qualquer chance, por mínima que fosse, de recuperar Bella.  
.

.  
Na segunda-feira, eu me sentei na minha carteira justamente no instante em que soava o último sinal. Um segundo depois, senti que os olhos de alguém estavam pousados em mim. Poderia ser? Prendi a respiração e fiz uma rápida prece.

Dei uma olhadinha para os lados. Bella olhava diretamente para mim. Meu coração pulou. Ela desviou o olhar imediatamente. Provavelmente, agora torcia para que eu não tivesse notado que estava me olhando.

Mas fiquei feliz. Aquela era a primeira vez desde que tínhamos rompido que ela tinha olhado diretamente para mim. Mandar a fotografia havia sido uma boa jogada. Eu estava ganhando terreno. Correção: eu não estava perdendo terreno.

Abri meu caderno assim que Dixon, o Panaca, iniciou sua aula. Estávamos quase no fim de Romeu e Julieta. Àquela altura da peça, metade das personagens importantes já tinha morrido. E a outra metade estava cometendo erros tão estúpidos que restava pouca dúvida de que também teria o mesmo fim. Os Montecchio e os Capuleto eram duas famílias que definitivamente teriam se beneficiado muito de alguma terapia familiar.

Percebi que eu era a única pessoa na classe que estava olhando para uma folha de papel em branco. Todos os demais estudavam seus exemplares de Romeu e Julieta. Rapidamente abri meu livro, fingindo prestar atenção à palestra de Mr. Dixon. Mas só conseguia pensar em Bella. Precisava planejar minha próxima jogada.

Achei que não deveria chegar diretamente nela e perguntar-lhe se tinha gostado da foto. A situação parecia pedir uma abordagem mais indireta. Algo com finesse. Algo que mostrasse que eu me importava com a nossa relação, mas que ao mesmo tempo não me fizesse parecer ansioso demais. Não tinha cabimento sacrificar totalmente o pouco que restara do meu ego masculino.

Mantive os olhos em Dixon, o Panaca, enquanto considerava minhas opções. Ele marchava agitado diante da classe, arrastando enormes nuvens de pó de giz atrás de si.

Então, virou-se de repente, dando as costas para os alunos, e começou a escrever furiosamente na lousa. Uma oportunidade ideal surgira. Eu iria usar aqueles segundos de liberdade para escrever um bilhete para Bella.

De acordo com minha experiência, as garotas estavam sempre escrevendo bilhetes umas para as outras. Mas elas raramente recebiam bilhetes da metade masculina da espécie. Eu não podia imaginar, por exemplo, James Hunter dando-se ao trabalho de escrever um bilhete amoroso - ou de qualquer outro tipo – para a garota de seus sonhos.

_Perfeito, pensei: totalmente não-geminiano._

Tirei a tampa da minha caneta. Esperei que, caso Dixon, o Panaca, me visse escrevendo, supusesse que eu estava tomando notas da sua incrível conferência.

_Querida Bella,  
Você recebeu a foto que lhe mandei? Quando olho para essa foto, é como se voltasse no tempo. Quase posso ouvir a fita com aqueles estúpidos sons de pássaros._

Bom, e agora, o que mais? Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que escrever em seguida. Não podia começar logo a implorar. Ou podia? Continuei:

_De todo jeito, espero que você goste da foto tanto quanto eu. Talvez possamos sair algum dia desses, para tomar um café na sua cafeteria favorita, o Café Luna. Se der, é só me dar um toque. Você sabe onde me encontrar. Sou o cara no fim da fileira, tentando se manter acordado durante esta aula absolutamente entediante._

Saudades,  
Edward

Eraum bilhete meio bobo. O sentimento que ele emanava era um cruzamento entre algo que eu escreveria num diário escolar e o tipo de carta que, quando pequeno, costumava mandar à minha mãe dos meus acampamentos de verão. Pelo menos não tinha dito a Bella para "continuar bonita como sempre e tentar arranjar um namorado neste verão".

Dobrei o bilhete em dois e escrevi o nome dela na frente. Me forcei a passar o bilhete a Jasper, antes que pudesse mudar de idéia.

_ Passe isto - sussurrei, continuando a vigiar Mr. Dixon. Da última vez que ele pegara alguém passando um bilhete, fizera a remetente escrever seu conteúdo na lousa cinqüenta vezes.

Jasper passou o bilhete para Becky Greer, que estava sentada perto dele. Becky o passou para Gretchen Rubin.

Fechei os olhos. O bilhete estava fora do meu controle. Agora só me restava esperar pela reação de Bella.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E ai? Qual será a reação da louca da Bella a esse bilhete super fofo do Ed?**

**Se esse cap receber reviews rápido, posto ainda hoje o próximo cap.**

**xoxo**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 **

**Bella**

_**Escorpião (23 de outubro - 21 de novembro)**_  
_A guerra dos sexos continua. Haverá momentos em que você se sentirá encurralada. A esperança pode residir numa revelação surpreendente. Pratique atos aleatórios de gentileza desinteressada, mais conhecidos como "boas ações"._

— Bella! —Alice sussurrou alto.

Dei um salto na cadeira. Eu estava divagando com o discurso de Mr. Dixon sobre os méritos dos dois pretendentes de Julieta, Páris e Romeu.

Aquilo estava longe de ser a maneira mais fascinante de começar uma manhã de segunda-feira. E discutir sobre Páris era uma total perda de tempo. Nenhuma garota com uma cabeça saudável se apaixonaria por um cara escolhido pelo pai dela.

— O que foi? — sussurrei na direção de Alice, mantendo os olhos fixos em Mr. Dixon. Eu não podia me permitir ser pega falando durante a aula dele de novo.

Alice não respondeu. Em vez disso, me passou uma folha de caderno dobrada. Meu nome estava escrito nela em letras de fôrma. Mais uma vez, reconheci a letra. Era de Edward.  
Ele tinha me mandado um bilhete. Era mais corajoso do que eu imaginara. Edward sabia que se Mr. Dixon encontrasse o bilhete, seu texto terminaria na lousa.

Durante todo o fim de semana eu tinha pensado em que atitude adotar quando visse Edward na segunda-feira de manhã. Eu precisaria admitir perante ele que tinha recebido a foto de nós dois juntos. Não poderia simplesmente ignorar o fato...

No fim eu tinha resolvido ser amigável, porém reservada e distante. Agradeceria educadamente pelo presente. Mas de uma maneira não tão calorosa a ponto de ele pensar que eu queria voltar.

Havia só um problema. Eu ia ter de _falar_ com Edward. Nós não tínhamos dito mais nenhuma palavra um ao outro desde aquele dia terrível na cantina da escola. Só a idéia de olhar em seus olhos e falar com ele fazia meu coração bater mil vezes por segundo.

Na noite anterior, eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que a primeira coisa que faria na segunda-feira de manhã seria agradecer a Edward pelo presente. Mas assim que ele entrara na aula de inglês, eu percebera que nunca seria capaz de ir adiante com aquele meu plano tão adulto e maduro. Deitada em minha cama, imaginando a maneira simpática e serena como iria agradecer a Edward pela foto, a cena parecera totalmente plausível. Nessa minha visualização mental, porém, eu deixara de fora um elemento muito importante da futura situação real: meus sentimentos.

Eu nem mesmo estava segura de quais eram eles àquela altura, mas sabia muito bem que não tinha atingido o estágio de poder pensar em Edward apenas como um amigo.  
Coloquei minha mão sobre o bilhete. Talvez eu pudesse absorver seu conteúdo por osmose. Por que ele o escrevera? O que diria?

De acordo com o perfil de seu signo, escrever um bilhete não era coisa que Edward devesse ter feito, em absoluto. Pela minha experiência, o geminiano sempre quer ser o centro das atenções. Como geminiano que era, Edward deveria ter se obstinado a esperar que eu fizesse o primeiro movimento.

Aliás, todo o comportamento de Edward com relação à fotografia tirada no baile era totalmente não-geminiano. Se já não soubesse qual era seu signo, teria jurado que ele estava agindo como um típico taurino.

O fato de Edward estar se comportando como um taurino me deixava bastante confusa. Antes de mais nada, eu queria lhe responder como sempre respondera antes do nosso rompimento. Mas sabia que não podia me permitir fazer isso.

Eu não podia me deixar levar pelo fato de Edward não _parecer_ um geminiano. Ele _era_ um geminiano. Estávamos destinados, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ao desastre. Isso estava escrito nos astros.

Olhei de novo para o bilhete. Não podia esperar nem mais um segundo. Meus dedos quase doíam de tanta vontade de desdobrar o papel e ver o que Edward escrevera nele.

Mantive meus olhos fixos em Dixon, o Panaca, enquanto abria o bilhete e o alisava com as mãos. Li palavra por palavra, uma vez, depois outra, e mais outra. Redobrei o bilhete e o enfiei debaixo do meu caderno, onde ficaria em segurança. Meu coração batia aos pulos.  
_Talvez Edward tenha acabado de me fazer um favor_, pensei. Se agradecer pelo retrato com um bilhete de resposta, não vamos precisar nos falar pessoalmente.

Abri meu caderno numa página em branco. Lá na frente, Mr. Dixon deixou cair um pedaço de giz no chão. Enquanto ele se curvava para pegá-lo, comecei a escrever.

.

_Querido Edward,,_

A foto ficou demais. Adorei, de verdade. E sei exatamente o que você quer dizer quando fala daqueles sons de passarinhos. Sempre que penso naquele fotógrafo bobão que bateu a foto, eu rio.

Parei. _Que diabos estou fazendo?,_ perguntei a mim mesma: _não posso mandar a ele um bilhete neste tom._ O texto não estava "amigável, porém reservado e distante". Estava totalmente amigável.

Rabisquei tudo o que tinha escrito e comecei de novo.

_Querido Edward,_

Muito obrigada pela foto adorável. Gostei em especial da moldura. Você teve de procurar muito para encontrar uma que fosse decorada com rosas?

Obrigada de novo,  
Bella

Bom, isso sem dúvida está muito melhor, pensei com sarcasmo, olhando para o sucinto bilhete. Soava como se eu tivesse voltado ao pré-primário. Era uma réplica praticamente exata de todas as cartas de agradecimento que eu havia escrito a minha avó na infância. Risquei tudo de novo.

_Vamos lá, Bella, você é capaz de fazer isso,_ disse a mim mesma: _não é um tratado de filosofia; é só um bilhete de agradecimento._

Mr. Dixon voltara à lousa. Agora, fazia uma lista dos membros das casas Montecchio e Capuleto que ainda continuavam vivos àquela altura da peça de Shakespeare.

_Querido Edward_, comecei pela terceira e, assim esperava, última vez _O seu presente foi muito gentil. Muito obrigada._

Era isso. Só duas frases. Amigável, porém reservada e distante.

Arranquei a folha do meu caderno e dobrei-a duas vezes. Escrevi rapidamente o nome de Edward na frente e dei o bilhete a Alice, antes de ter tempo de mudar de idéia.

Com o canto do olho, vi Alice entregá-lo a Kirk Parker. Assim que a mão de Kirk agarrou o pequeno pedaço de papel, meu coração parou. Uma fria dormência percorreu toda a minha espinha dorsal.

Eu não tinha passado o bilhete a limpo! Ficara tão preocupada em fazer a nota chegar às mãos de Edward antes do fim da aula, que não me lembrara de reescrever aquelas duas frases medíocres em outra folha de papel. Como eu podia ter sido tão burra?

Agora Edward ia saber quanto eu tivera de me esforçar para lhe responder. E saberia todas as coisas que eu tivera medo de dizer.

.

.

— E então, você vai me contar o que havia no bilhete ou não?—Alice perguntou.

Estávamos sentadas na cantina meio decadente de Emerald High bebendo chocolate quente e tentando não cair numa orgia total de _cookies_ amanteigados. Ainda tínhamos mais dez minutos antes que o intervalo do meio da manhã terminasse.

Eu ainda não havia mostrado a Alice o bilhete de Edward. Relutava em tocar no assunto Edward. Desde a aula de inglês, ficara lutando para expulsar da minha mente quaisquer pensamentos sobre ele. Mas parecia impossível. O bilhete fizera coisas demais voltarem à tona.

Encolhi os ombros.

— Ele só queria saber se eu tinha gostado da foto que me mandou. Só isso.

— Havia algo sobre Jasper e eu? — Alice indagou.

— Não, nada — respondi.

Pela milionésima vez nas poucas últimas semanas, me senti culpada por me esquecer de que os outros têm sentimentos tanto quanto eu.

— Sinto muito, Alice.

Alice remexeu seu chocolate quente com a colherinha.

— Esse negócio de tentar mostrar a Jasper que eu gosto dele nunca vai funcionar, não é, Bella?

— Claro que vai funcionar! — protestei. — Você não pode desistir já. Ainda é segunda-feira. A única coisa que você teve tempo de fazer até agora foi tentar se sentar perto dele na aula de inglês.

— E nem isso consegui — Alice suspirou.

— Amanhã será outro dia — insisti. — E aí você vai se sentar perto dele.

— Eu sei — Alice disse. — É só que... Sei lá, eu realmente estava com a esperança de que Edward tivesse dito algo. Quero dizer, como vocês dois não têm mais o que falar sobre a relação de vocês, quando vi que ele tinha escrito um bilhete para você, achei que talvez pudesse ser algo sobre mim e Jasper.

— Eu bem que gostaria que tivesse sido — falei. _Assim eu não estaria me sentindo tão confusa agora,_ acrescentei em pensamento.

— Acho que vou dar uma pulo na biblioteca —Alice anunciou. — Preciso devolver um livro que já passou do prazo.

Alice nunca estourava os prazos de devolução dos livros, mas não vi nenhuma razão para pedir para ela ficar. Era óbvio que ela estava chateada, e eu não queria me intrometer.

— Tudo bem — assenti. — Mas não se esqueça: na hora do almoço, você tem uma tarefa a cumprir na ala dos escaninhos.

— Como se fosse adiantar grande coisa...  
Alice jogou sua mochila por cima do ombro e saiu andando. Continuei sentada na cantina, contemplando as profundezas do meu chocolate quente.

_Não estou ajudando muito,_ constatei. Alice estava desanimada, e ainda não tínhamos superado nem metade da segunda-feira. Uma garota mais habituada às coisas do amor saberia que não deveria esperar milagres da noite para o dia. Mas Alice não tinha familiaridade com essas coisas.

Percorri mentalmente a lista que havíamos elaborado sobre o que ela e Jasper tinham em comum. Talvez houvesse algo que eu tivesse deixado escapar. Algo que pudesse trazer um retorno mais imediato para Alice. Mesmo a garota mais autoconfiante do mundo acha difícil dar em cima de um cara, quando não se sente segura de que ele está mesmo interessado.

Tomei outro gole do chocolate quente. O que precisávamos era de uma situação social. Um evento que fizesse Jasper e Alice se encontrarem e, então, os forçasse a passar algum tempo juntos, preferivelmente um tempo que envolvesse estreito contato físico.

Um baile seria perfeito. Mas não haveria mais nenhum até depois das férias de primavera.  
Bati com a colherinha na borda da xícara. Tirando um baile, a melhor opção seguinte seria uma festa. Nas festas geralmente se dança, sobretudo músicas lentas. Mas como eu podia ter certeza de que Jasper tiraria Alice para dançar?

_Vamos lá, Bella, pensei. Tem de haver uma solução. Pense com a cabeça de Alice. Finja que é uma pisciana._

Eu precisava ser racional e lógica. Tinha de haver uma maneira de garantir que Jasper e Alice fossem parar num mesmo lugar na mesma hora. Com a dança e o clima de paquera, eu poderia me preocupar depois.

Uma festa de aniversário era a opção mais óbvia. O aniversário de Alice estava chegando. Se eu organizasse uma festa para ela e convidasse Jasper...

— Bella! — quase gritei comigo mesma. — Você é uma idiota total e completa!

Na minha lista, eu tinha passado por cima da coisa mais óbvia que Alice e Jasper tinham em comum: eles faziam aniversário no mesmo dia!

E, embora ainda não soubessem disso, Alice e Jasper em breve iriam compartilhar também uma festa de aniversário.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gente cap curtinho de novo, mas pra compensar resolvi ser muito legal de novo e postar dois.**

**Xoxo**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Edward**

Gêmeos (21 de maio - 20 de junho)  
_Progresso! As coisas começam a se mover a seu favor, mesmo que isso possa não parecer evidente de início. Sua dedicação e perseverança são seus dois bens mais valiosos. Não deixe que a raiva, mesmo que justificável, o desvie do caminho certo._

— Você pode fazer isso — insisti. — Vamos lá, Jasper, você tem de me dar uma mão.

— É que eu simplesmente não vejo que vantagem isso vai trazer —Jasper protestou.

Era hora do almoço, e estávamos parados no corredor central da escola. Perto do fim do corredor, Alice e Bella estavam de pé, bem em frente ao escaninho de Jasper.

— Já expliquei a você — continuei. — Quero saber o que Bella está sentindo, mas ainda acho que não é boa idéia adotar uma abordagem direta. O que significa que você precisa sondar Alice em busca de informação. Não entendo por que você está criando tanto caso por causa disso. Eu sei que quer falar com ela.

Uma expressão de pânico invadiu o rosto de Jasper. Ele parecia mais como se estivesse a ponto de encarar um pelotão de fuzilamento do que de conversar com uma garota bonita. Até seus cabelos tinham perdido vida de tanta tensão.

— Certo, tudo bem, eu quero falar com ela —Jasper admitiu. — Mas eu estava pensando em algum dia num futuro distante. Como, por exemplo, lá pelo ano 2020.

— Em 2020 vai ser tarde demais, Jasper. Vamos lá, eu desafio você.

— Esqueça — ele disse. — É você quem não consegue resistir a um desafio. Não eu.

— Encare a coisa desta maneira, Jasper: se você não falar com ela, vai passar o resto da vida se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse falado. Ela não vai esperar por você para sempre. Vai encontrar algum outro cara. E então você vai realmente se sentir um idiota.

Jasper gemeu.

— Tá bom, tá bom, eu vou — ele cedeu. — Mas se o tiro sair pela culatra, vou ensinar a seus irmãozinhos todos os experimentos científicos que conheço que envolvam o uso de substâncias químicas fedorentas.

— Boa sorte — concordei, rindo.

Fiquei olhando enquanto Jasper caminhava na direção de Alice e Bella. Apoiei-me nos escaninhos da parede atrás de mim e tentei fingir que refletia sobre alguma coisa importante. Quando Jasper chegou às garotas, reparei que o rosto de Alice ficou meio avermelhado. Mas Bella só sorriu. Depois de um instante, Alice e Jasper saíram andando.  
Naquele momento, percebi que ter armado aquela situação para que Jasper e Alice ficassem sozinhos acarretara uma conseqüência que eu não havia previsto: Bella e eu também tínhamos ficado sozinhos no corredor.

Bom, não exatamente sozinhos. Estávamos de pé no meio de um movimentado corredor de escola. E nem estávamos tão perto um do outro. Mas a sensação era de estarmos totalmente a sós.

Eu disse a mim mesmo que deveria simplesmente sair andando de uma maneira casual na direção dela. Então me lembrei de que tinha decidido não adotar a abordagem direta. Ainda assim, não tinha certeza de que poderia resistir àquela oportunidade de falar com Bella.

Mas antes que eu pudesse pesar os prós e os contras de falar ou não com ela, Bella tomou a decisão por mim. Olhou em minha direção. Então, sorriu e me fez um sinal com o polegar para cima. Chegou mesmo a dar uns dois ou três passos na minha direção. Meu coração pulou. Ela estava vindo falar comigo — e voluntariamente.

Mas, quando estava a alguns metros de distância, congelou, paralisada. Sem sequer me olhar de novo, deu meia-volta e saiu andando na direção oposta.

Fiquei olhando por alguns instantes, enquanto ela caminhava a passos rápidos pelo corredor, afastando-se de mim, e quando comecei a me dirigir para a aula seguinte, percebi que me sentia muito bem.

Sem dúvida alguma, Bella estava me enviando sinais contraditórios. O que era muito melhor que nada. Definitivamente, as coisas estavam começando a melhorar.

.

.

— Edward! Aqui! — Frank Sebree gritou.

Lancei a bola de basquete para Frank, e então limpei o suor dos olhos. Corri pela quadra a tempo de ver Peter Jackson fazer uma cesta perfeita. O outro time tomou posse da bola e saiu jogando pelas laterais.

Depois da última aula, quase sempre rolava um joguinho de basquete no ginásio do centro comunitário local. E naquele dia eu tinha sentido uma necessidade especial de queimar minha energia extra de alguma maneira vigorosa. Depois do que acontecera no corredor da escola com Bella, eu tinha ficado bastante agitado.

Peter me passou a bola. Dei um drible e passei a bola para outro companheiro, por baixo das pernas do adversário. Fizemos cesta de novo.

Até aí, tudo ia correndo do jeito que eu queria. Eu estava obtendo alguns progressos com Bella. E até conseguira trabalhar um pouco na história de Jasper e Alice. Mais alguns dias como aquele, e nós todos viveríamos felizes para sempre. Em vez de vidente, talvez eu devesse me dedicar a ser agente de casamentos.

— Ei, pessoal — Peter sugeriu —, vamos fazer um intervalo.

Fomos todos para a lateral da quadra. Jasper me jogou uma toalha. Eu sempre suo feito um animal quando pratico qualquer tipo de esporte.

— E então? — perguntei a Jasper. — A Alice contou alguma coisa a você?

Eu já tinha me agüentado o máximo que podia sem pressioná-lo para que me contasse os detalhes de sua conversa com Alice.

— Ei, Romeu! — uma voz chamou alto, antes que Jasper pudesse responder. — Que tal esse joguinho de basquete?

Olhei com o canto do olho e bufei silenciosamente. Eu não estava com o mínimo saco para aturar James Hunter. E não podia entender por que ele não me deixava em paz. Minha mente racional sabia que era mais vantajoso eu ficar na minha, mas começava a me sentir farto de ser alvo das zombarias de James. Se não o detivesse, ele poderia continuar me enchendo para sempre.

— Por que você não vem jogar e confere por si próprio? — rebati.

James franziu a testa.

— Por acaso você pensa que pode dar conta de mim?

— Por acaso eu penso que não quero ter absolutamente nada a ver com você, James — respondi. — Mas este é um país livre. Se você quer jogar, vá em frente.

O rosto de James parecia de pedra enquanto ele tirava sua jaqueta e a jogava nas arquibancadas.

— Tudo bem, grande — ele disse. — Vamos ver do que você é capaz.

James nem sequer perguntou se alguém estava disposto a ficar no banco para deixá-lo jogar. Simplesmente entrou na quadra e começou a brincar com a bola. Pela enésima vez nos últimos tempos, fiquei revoltado com a presunção de James de sempre achar que merecia ser o centro das atenções.

Voltamos para a quadra e retomamos o jogo. Peter pegou a bola e a lançou para mim. Parti com ela rumo à cesta. James se manteve na minha cola a cada passo do caminho. Eu estava quase a ponto de arremessar a bola quando ele a arrancou das minhas mãos com um soco, lançou-a com rapidez para um companheiro de equipe e, então, me tirou do caminho com uma cotovelada. Se estivéssemos jogando com regras e juiz, ele teria cometido uma falta grave.

— Qual é o problema, grande? — ele gritou, enquanto eu o marcava ao longo da quadra. — Sua mente não está no jogo?

— Pelo menos eu tenho uma mente — rebati.

James riu.

Seu time fez cesta, e eu peguei a bola. Lancei-a para Brian Thompson e corri para o centro da quadra.

— Ainda não conseguiu voltar com Bella, não é? — James continuou.

Ele corria a meu lado, seu rosto a apenas poucos centímetros do meu. Decidi que não me dignaria a responder àquele comentário.

Peter me lançou a bola. James deu um bote adiante para tentar pegá-la antes de mim. De repente, nossos pés se entrelaçaram e James caiu no chão justo no momento em que eu conseguia agarrar a bola.

— Desculpe aí — falei, estendendo-lhe minha mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

O fato de James ter tropeçado nos meus pés era culpa exclusivamente dele, mas para mim, apesar da má atitude dele desde o começo ainda continuava a existir o chamado espírito esportivo. James afastou minha mão com um tapa.

— Deixe-me contar uma coisinha a você, Cullen — James disse, levantando-se sozinho. — Eu posso ter Isabella Swan de volta na hora que quiser. Você não tem a mínima chance.

— E quem disse que eu quero uma? — retruquei.

Pude sentir meu rosto começar a esquentar, mas não pretendia dar a James mais nenhuma munição além da que ele já tinha.

— Você é realmente patético — James atacou. — Não pense que consegue enganar ninguém, cara. Você tem seguido Bella por aí feito um cachorrinho com a língua de fora. Seria detestável se nao fosse tão triste.

Senti meus nervos começarem a fugir do meu controle. — Você é um babaca, James. E Bella jamais voltaria com você. Ela só terminou comigo porque tem medo de que eu a trate tão mal quanto você a tratou. Infelizmente, o meu signo é o mesmo que o seu.

O rosto de James ficou vermelho. Ele parecia furioso. — Isso é uma desculpa esfarrapada, e você sabe muito bem. Essa historia de astrologia é só um pretexto. A verdade é que ela fez uma comparação entre nós dois. Você não estava à altura e então ela lhe deu o fora.

Meu estômago deu um nó. James acabava de verbalizar o meu receio mais profundo. O receio que eu tinha lutado tão duramente para afastar dos meus pensamentos.

— Você é um miserável presunçoso, James — gritei.

— A qualquer hora — ele repetiu com escárnio. — Posso tê-la de volta a hora que quiser. Ela nem sequer se importaria se tivesse de me dividir com Tanya.

— Já me enchi desse assunto — falei, saindo da quadra. — Vim aqui para jogar basquete, não para discutir suas fantasias.

— Ok, tudo bem — James disse atrás de mim. — Vá embora. Tudo o que eu disse é a pura verdade, e você não é homem suficiente para encará-la.

— A sua definição de homem é um Neanderthal.

Agarrei minha jaqueta do banco. Sem olhar para trás, caminhei para a porta. Eu sabia que estava dando a vantagem a James ao desertar daquela maneira do nosso confronto. Mas já tinha agüentado tudo o que podia agüentar num só dia.

Escancarei as grandes portas de aço do ginásio e saí. Lá fora chovia. A tarde fria e chuvosa combinava perfeitamente com meu estado de espírito.

Enquanto cruzava o estacionamento, as palavras de James iam ecoando na minha cabeça. Eu queria apagar o que ele dissera, mas não conseguia. James e Bella haviam sido namorados. Isso era um fato. E nada que eu pudesse fazer alteraria o passado.

Não queria acreditar que Bella tinha rompido comigo porque secretamente preferia James Hunter. Bella não era o tipo de garota que podia suportar por muito tempo o comportamento execrável de James. Disse a mim mesmo que quem falara o tempo todo na quadra de basquete fora o ego de James. Sua afirmação de que Bella voltaria para ele não tinha base em nada além da sua inflada opinião sobre si próprio.

Mas, enquanto abria a porta do carro, meus pensamentos mergulharam num círculo vicioso. Será que mesmo quando Bella respondia aos meus beijos, lá no fundo ela não estava me comparando com James?

***

A noite de sexta-feira foi um fiasco total. Sete dias antes, eu esperava ansiosamente pela hora de sair com Bella. Agora, a única coisa pela qual eu podia ansiar era assistir a "Arquivo X" na televisão.

Sentei-me na sala com Jasper, minha mãe e meus irmãozinhos. Aquilo estava longe de ser uma companhia romântica. E eu ainda me sentia tão magoado pelo que acontecera com James na quadra de basquete que até tinha me esquecido de brigar com Quil e Seth pela parte das pipocas que me cabia por direito.

Mas eu não era o único que parecia desgraçado. Jasper estava acabrunhado desde que chegara. Durante toda a noite tinha ficado sentado na frente da televisão com um olhar vidrado.

— Hora de ir para a cama — minha mãe finalmente anunciou aos gêmeos.

— A gente não quer ir ainda, mãe! — Quil choramingou.

Minha mãe lançou-lhes um de seus olhares terríveis.

— Sem discussões — ela disse.

Os gêmeos pularam obedientes do sofá e saíram andando na direção da escada. Sabiam que não deviam mexer com mamãe quando aquela expressão aparecia nos olhos dela.

— Ei, Jasper — falei, assim que ficamos sozinhos —, me desculpe por estar meio distraído hoje.

Jasper observava fixamente o agente Mulder caçando um extraterrestre num beco escuro.

— Não se preocupe — ele disse. — Para falar a verdade, nem percebi.

A agente Scully apareceu, brandindo uma daquelas lanternas halógenas do FBI. Sempre fiquei impressionado com as enormes distâncias que ela consegue correr com aqueles sapatos de salto alto.

— No fim, acabei ficando sem saber — comecei. — Como foram as coisas hoje com Alice, afinal?

Ao ouvir o nome de Alice, Jasper gemeu.

— Foi meio difícil arrancar algo dela — ele respondeu. — Disse que Bella não anda conversando muito sobre como se sente em relação ao rompimento com você.

Isso seria bom ou ruim? Por um lado, eu estava contente por Bella não ter saído por aí contando para todo o mundo como se sentia depois de ter me dado um pé na bunda. Mas por outro, eu gostaria que ela tivesse confessado à sua melhor amiga que se sentia infeliz sem mim.

— E você acha que conseguiu causar alguma impressão em Alice? — continuei.  
Jasper fez uma careta de desânimo e desviou o olhar da televisão.

— Causei uma impressão, sim. A impressão de ser um panaca total. Eu tinha uma oportunidade perfeita para convidá-la para sair. Nada demais, talvez só um café, ou algo do gênero. E tudo o que consegui fazer foi conversar sobre Bella e você.

De repente, me senti um pouco culpado. Eu andara tão emaranhado com os meus próprios problemas amorosos que não me lembrei de pensar que talvez estivesse usando Jasper só para atingir meus objetivos.

— Da próxima vez vai ser mais fácil — falei, tentando animá-lo. — Você quebrou o gelo. Estabeleceu contato.

— Falando assim, você faz a Alice parecer um ET —John resmungou.

— Bem, encare a realidade, Jasper: ela é uma garota.

Sob circunstâncias normais, Jasper teria pelo menos dado um leve sorriso pela minha observação. Mas ele continuou a olhar para a tela da televisão com a mesma expressão melancólica.

— Se James e Bella voltarem a ficar juntos, o que vai acontecer comigo e com Alice? — ele perguntou.

Então era isso! Jasper estava tão preocupado com James Hunter quanto eu.

— Isso não vai acontecer, Jasper — respondi. — Não há a menor chance.

— Mas se acontecesse — Jasper insistiu —, eu nunca poderia convidar Alice para sair. Quero dizer, seria como trair meu melhor amigo.

— Jasper — falei com voz baixa e calma —, se você quer convidar Alice para sair, deve convidar, não importa com quem Bella esteja. Não existe nenhuma regra que diga que você não pode sair com uma garota simplesmente porque detesta o namorado da melhor amiga dela.

— Eu nunca vou ter coragem de convidar a Alice para sair — Jasper disse. — Por isso, acho que essa questão toda de Bella e James nem vem ao caso.

— Sai dessa, Jasper. Você não pode desistir agora. Ainda não fez nada.

— Você fez, e veja só no que deu —Jasper apontou com amargor.

Eu nunca tinha visto meu amigo tão deprimido. Era preocupante.

— Você não pode pensar assim — insisti. — Se pensar, nunca vai sair com ninguém.

— Na verdade — Jasper admitiu —, é mais ou menos isso o que eu tinha em mente.

Por volta da uma da manhã, eu me sentia exausto, mas não conseguia dormir. Fiquei deitado na cama, olhando para o teto. Desde que Jasper fora embora, poucas horas antes, eu ficara pensando na situação dele. Preocupar-me com a inexistente vida amorosa do meu melhor amigo era melhor do que me preocupar com minha inexistente vida amorosa.  
Jasper evidentemente não seria capaz de convidar uma garota para sair sem um pouco de ajuda de um amigo. Naquela toada, ele ia terminar passando a vida num monastério.  
_Não posso deixar isso acontecer,_ pensei. _Independentemente do que ocorrer entre mim e Bella, tem de haver uma maneira de preservar os sentimentos que possam existir entre Jasper e Alice._

Eu precisava planejar um acontecimento que colocasse Jasper e Alice juntos. Algum evento especial. Queria que fosse o tipo de situação em que Alice pudesse ver o quanto Jasper era legal. E seria melhor se Jasper fosse o centro das atenções. Mas como?

De repente, ri alto.

A ocasião perfeita estava chegando, e eu estaria pronto para ela. Ia preparar uma festa de aniversário surpresa para Jasper.

.

.  
— Você já escolheu o tema para sua festa? — a vendedora da loja me perguntou.

Era sábado de manhã, e assim que recebi o sinal verde de minha mãe, saí de casa com a missão de organizar a festa para Jasper. Não havia motivo para perder tempo. Olhei para o crachá da vendedora. Seu nome era Julie, e felizmente ela parecia ser bastante simpática.  
Organizar festas não é exatamente algo em que eu tenha lá muita experiência. Eu tinha a sensação de que iria precisar de toda a ajuda que pudesse conseguir. Três de março não estava tão longe assim. E, segundo Julie, eu tinha muitas coisas a considerar.

O fato de que eu talvez tivesse de escolher um "tema" para uma simples festa de aniversário jamais me ocorrera. Imaginei que iria comprar alguns balões, pratos de papel, velas...

— Precisa ter um tema? — perguntei.

Julie riu.

— Claro que não. Mas muitos de nossos clientes preferem assim. O tema torna mais fácil coordenar as compras.

— Eu nunca fui muito coordenado — confessei, fazendo-a rir de novo. — Tudo bem se eu simplesmente der uma olhada pela loja?

— Claro. Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa, é só me chamar.

— Obrigado, chamo sim.

Comecei a dar um giro pelo local. A primeira coisa que vi foi um _display_ de convites com textos espirituosos e picantes. A loja parecia enorme. Eu não tinha idéia de que pudesse haver tantos temas possíveis para uma festa. Havia uma seção inteira dedicada a toalhas de mesa pretas, talheres pretos e decorações de bolo pretas. Os guardanapos pretos tinham um poema inscrito neles, que dizia o quanto todos se sentiam tristes pelo fato de o anfitrião estar fazendo quarenta anos. E as pessoas ainda dizem que os adolescentes tem um senso de humor incompreensível!

Virei à direita e tentei outra seção. Serpentinas e flâmulas de papel crepom estavam absolutamente fora de moda, decidi. Odeio soar machista, mas para mim as serpentinas e flâmulas pareciam mais apropriadas para uma garota. Mas achei que balões cairiam bem, desde que não tivessem nenhuma bobagem pretensamente bonitinha inscrita neles.

Parei sob uma penca de _piñatas_ pendurada no teto; para quem não sabe, _piñatas_ são aqueles potes de barro cheios de doces ou prendas, usados naquela brincadeira mexicana em que uma pessoa vendada tem de quebrar o pote para ganhar as prendas. Achei que parecia uma boa possibilidade. Seria uma brincadeira da qual todos os convidados poderiam participar juntos, uma espécie de experiência socializadora que poderia dar mais vida à festa.  
Então imaginei a expressão no rosto da minha mãe, quando visse um bando de adolescentes brandindo grandes porretes de madeira pela casa. Isso sem falar no que aconteceria depois da festa, quando Quil e Seth fizessem a sua própria sessão de quebra-_piñatas_.

Não, a _piñata_ estava definitivamente fora de questão. Continuei andando e deparei com um _display_ de pratos do Pato Donald. Dei uma risada. Donald não era exatamente o símbolo de uma festa descolada.

A campainha da porta da frente da loja soou, sinalizando que outro cliente acabava de entrar. Talvez eu pudesse seguir essa outra pessoa. Espionar as escolhas de outra pessoa poderia me dar algumas dicas. Claro que, com a minha sorte, provavelmente o novo cliente estaria organizando uma festa de setenta e cinco anos para sua avó.

Virei rápido para a esquerda, dirigindo-me para um _display_ com um tema de faroeste. Eu nem sequer tinha visto ainda o novo cliente que entrara naquela seção exatamente ao mesmo tempo que eu. E estava andando tão rápido que trombei direto com ela.

— Sinto muito, muito mesmo — falei. — A culpa é toda minha. Não olhei para onde ia.

A pessoa que eu quase esmagara estendeu o braço para apanhar uma palmeira de papelão, a outra vítima da trombada.

— Não tem problema — ela disse, endireitando-se e afastando o cabelo do rosto.

Meu coração parou. Era Bella.

Estava linda como sempre. Vestia uma camisa cor de chocolate exatamente da cor de seus olhos. Os cabelos sedosos e castanhos cascateavam por sobre os ombros. Desde o nosso rompimento, eu nunca estivera fisicamente tão perto dela.

E se não controlasse logo a minha sobrecarga hormonal de adolescente, iria acabar fazendo algo terrivelmente embaraçoso, bem ali no meio da loja.

— O-oi — eu disse. — Olhe, Bella, eu realmente sinto muito.

O rosto de Bella se iluminou por um breve instante.

— Sério, não tem problema, Edward.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu entre nós. Senti que Bella queria falar, mas estava se reprimindo.

— Tudo bem por aí? — Julie cantarolou do balcão.

— Tudo bem, obrigado — respondi.

A voz de Julie pareceu quebrar a estranha conexão que estava fazendo com que Bella e eu ficássemos olhando um nos olhos do outro. Bella deu um passo para o lado, para me dar passagem.

— E então — eu disse, determinado a não perdê-la assim tão rápido —, o que traz você por aqui?

Bella se concentrou numa estante cheia de saias havaianas.

— Estou preparando uma festa de aniversário para Alice.

— Você está brincando! — falei. — Mas é por isso mesmo que eu estou aqui!

Bella me olhou, um sorriso querendo aparecer nos cantos da boca.

— Você veio aqui porque está planejando uma festa para Alice?

— Para Jasper — corrigi. — Uma festa surpresa. De aniversário. Minha mente começou a girar rápido, analisando as possibilidades. _Isto é uma oportunidade perfeita, Edward. Não a estrague._

— Tive uma idéia — falei, tentando soar o mais natural possível. — Nós podíamos... sei lá, unir nossas forças. Eles não fazem aniversário no mesmo dia?

— Fazem — ela respondeu, parecendo meio reticente. — Mas... não sei, Edward...

Decidi ser totalmente honesto.

— Olhe, Bella, eu sei que as coisas ainda estão meio estranhas entre nós... Eu não quero pressionar você...

Bella corou, mas me olhou nos olhos com calma.

— Parte da razão pela qual estou organizando esta festa é Alice — continuei. — Jasper realmente gosta dela, e achei que uma festa seria uma boa maneira de fazer os dois se encontrarem. Mas se cada um de nós preparar uma festa separada, Alice nem sequer vai _estar_ na minha festa. E isso arruinaria meus planos.

— E os meus também — Bella admitiu. — Eu estava preparando a minha festa pelo mesmo motivo que você.

De novo, fez-se um longo silêncio. Bella continuava séria. Eu quase podia escutá-la, pesando em sua mente os prós e os contras da minha proposta.

Uma festa conjunta para Jasper e Alice obteria mais resultados do que cada um de nós fazendo uma festa separada. Mas também significaria que Bella e eu teríamos de passar bastante tempo juntos. Isso era perfeito para os meus propósitos, mas eu não sabia muito bem como ela encarava a idéia.

Percebi que precisaria seguir à risca aquela disposição que demonstrara a Bella de não pressioná-la. Ao primeiro sinal de qualquer movimento suspeito, ela fugiria para se proteger.

— A festa poderia ser na sua casa — sugeri, achando que talvez ela se sentisse mais à vontade em seu próprio território. — Mas claro que dividiríamos todos os gastos: enfeites, comida e tudo o mais que for necessário.

Pude sentir a balança começando a se inclinar a meu favor.

— É... Acho que poderia ser — Bella começou a concordar. — Eu precisaria confirmar com minha mãe.

— Claro — eu disse, tentando esconder minha euforia. — Posso pedir à minha mãe para ligar para a sua, se você quiser.

— Isso seria legal — Bella disse. — Tenho certeza de que ela ia gostar. Você sabe, eu não cheguei a conhecer a sua mãe...

— É, acho que não.

_Nós não chegamos tão longe_, pensei. Mas guardei essa observação para mim mesmo.

— Vai ser superlegal, Bella — falei. — A oportunidade perfeita para Alice e Jasper expandirem suas respectivas vidas afetivas.

— É incrível que no fim tenhamos descoberto que os dois já se gostavam, não é? — ela perguntou.

Concordei com um gesto de cabeça.

— E ainda mais incrível que não consigam fazer nada a respeito sozinhos — acrescentei.

Fiz uma pausa.

— Bom, e quanto à festa? — continuei. — Qual você acha que deveria ser o tema?

— Tema? — Bella perguntou, parecendo confusa. — A gente precisa de um tema?

Eu sorri com malícia.

— De acordo com Julie, a moça da loja, precisamos. Bella pensou por um momento.

— O que Jasper acharia de cabra-cega?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Conforme prometido.**

**Agora, deixem reviews, eu to sendo mó legal.**

**Parte do motivo dessa minha boa ação é que saiu o resultado da prova da OAB e eu passei na 1ª fase. Ufa...**

**xoxo**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 **

**Bella**

_**Escorpião (23 de outubro - 21 de novembro)**_  
_A posição da lua sugere perturbações. Agora é o momento de dar um passo atrás, de fazer uma autoavaliação da alma. Alguém próximo a você lhe sugerirá que tente uma nova abordagem da situação. Status é mesmo o que você quer?_

— Bella, se você quebrar outro ovo, vai ter de sair para comprar mais.

A voz de minha mãe parecia paciente, mas eu podia sentir que ela estava começando a ficar frustrada comigo. Estávamos as duas na cozinha, reunindo os ingredientes para uma grande sessão de confecção de biscoitos para a festa de aniversário de Alice e Jasper, naquela noite. Costumo ser bastante boa na cozinha, mas derrubara coisas pelo chão a tarde toda.

Quebrei o último ovo na borda da bancada. Eu tinha aprendido nas aulas de saúde da escola que nunca se deve quebrar um ovo na borda do recipiente que se está usando, por causa do risco de envenenamento por salmonela.

Manobrei rapidamente o ovo partido até a tigela da batedeira. O conteúdo deslizou para o centro da massa dos biscoitos. Então, fui jogar a casca no lixo, mas infelizmente errei a pontaria, e os pedaços foram todos para o chão.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, chega — minha mãe disse, abaixando-se para recolher as cascas do chão. — Misture bem esse último ovo e ponha a massa na geladeira. Depois, venha se sentar comigo aqui na mesa, para conversarmos um pouco sobre o que está acontecendo com você.

.

— Não é nada, verdade — protestei cinco minutos mais tarde.

Eu estava sentada à mesa da cozinha, de frente para minha mãe. Já ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, eu sabia que ela não iria me deixar escapar pela tangente só porque eu dizia não haver nada de errado. Minha mãe tem um jeito só dela de me fazer entregar o jogo. Nunca sei muito bem como ela faz isso, mas antes que eu perceba o que está acontecendo, já estou contando tudo a ela.

— Só estou um pouco nervosa por causa dessa festa, isso é tudo — continuei.

— Hã-hã — ela disse, não parecendo nem um pouco convencida.

Ela se levantou, foi até a geladeira e pegou dois refrigerantes. Colocou um na minha frente, voltou à sua cadeira e abriu o outro.

— Pensei que essa festa fosse idéia sua — ela disse, depois de se acomodar. — Por que, então, você deveria ficar nervosa por causa da festa?

— Uma festa só para Alice foi idéia minha — respondi. — Uma festa conjunta para ela e Jasper foi idéia de Edward.

— Ah, Edward... — mamãe murmurou, e tomou um gole do refrigerante.

_Ai ai, lá vem,_ pensei.

— Ele vai vir ajudá-la a assar esses biscoitos, não é? — ela perguntou.  
A idéia de Edward e eu assarmos biscoitos juntos andara perturbando meu equilíbrio o dia todo. Parecia uma coisa de casal com vários anos de casamento. Ou o tipo de coisa que uma garota faria com um namorado antigo e estável, não com o cara com quem tivera de terminar após dois dias de namoro.

— É, ele deve chegar daqui a mais ou menos meia hora — respondi, ainda não muito segura de quanto eu queria confidenciar à minha mãe. — Portanto, não acho que a gente tenha muito tempo para uma sessão de terapia intensiva, mãe.

Minha mãe me olhou, a cabeça inclinada para um lado. Era seu olhar do tipo "estou avaliando a situação".

— Então quer dizer que o fato de você ter deixado as coisas caírem a tarde toda não tem nada a ver com seu relacionamento com o Edward?

— Nós não temos um relacionamento — respondi, abrindo meu refrigerante. — Nós terminamos, se é que você já se esqueceu.

— Isso não significa necessariamente que vocês não tenham mais um relacionamento — minha mãe insistiu. — Bella, não pretendo criar caso em cima disso, se você realmente não quiser me contar o que está acontecendo.

Ela fez uma pausa. Pude sentir que estava a ponto de dizer algo inspirado e maternal.

— Eu só gostaria de observar que não é característica sua ter medo de encarar alguma coisa de frente.

O que há com as mães, afinal? Será que, depois que uma mulher dá à luz, ela ativa automaticamente algum gene que a torna capaz de adivinhar tudo o que acontece na vida e na cabeça dos filhos? Mamãe tinha razão, claro. Eu não estava realmente encarando as coisas de frente — sobretudo meus sentimentos em relação a Edward.

Tínhamos nos encontrado umas duas vezes nos últimos dias, para combinar os detalhes da festa, e Edward fora muito legal todas as vezes. Ele não tinha dito ou feito nada que pudesse me causar algum mal-estar pelo fato de termos terminado. E em nenhum momento me pressionara para que eu voltasse com ele.

Seu comportamento fora exatamente como eu parecia querer que fosse. No entanto, essa sua conduta tão polida e tranqüila me deixara ansiosa e deprimida. Era impossível que Edward tivesse tido algum dia sentimentos tão fortes por mim quanto os que eu tivera por ele. Se tivesse tido, não teria desistido tão fácil assim.

Eu não podia conversar sobre aquilo tudo com Alice, porque teria sido obrigada a lhe revelar a razão pela qual Edward e eu andávamos nos vendo ultimamente. A única pessoa a quem eu realmente podia confidenciar alguma coisa era minha mãe. Talvez seja assim que ela consegue fazer com que eu lhe conte tudo. Ser minha mãe lhe dá as melhores condições para estar no lugar certo na hora certa.

— Acho que, na verdade, estou meio confusa em relação ao que tem acontecido com Edward e comigo — me abri, por fim. — Pensei que ele gostasse mesmo de mim, mas nos últimos tempos não é o que parece, de jeito nenhum.

— Mas espere aí. Não foi você quem quis terminar o namoro? — minha mãe inquiriu.

— Bom... foi — respondi. — Mas nunca por não gostar dele, mãe. Terminei o namoro porque Edward é de Gêmeos, só por isso. Nós dois formamos uma péssima combinação astrológica. Eu aprendi isso na base da paulada... com James.

Minha mãe ficou em silêncio por um momento. Tomei um gole de meu refrigerante, engasgando um pouquinho quando o gás fervilhou na minha garganta.

— Bella, você sabe que eu nunca interferi no seu interesse pela astrologia — minha mãe começou. — Mas preciso dizer que sua obsessão com os astros me preocupa de vez em quando. Você leva tudo tão ao pé da letra, filhinha...

Olhei para o tampo da mesa. Ela parecia genuinamente preocupada comigo.

— Você não acha que a astrologia funciona melhor quando a gente a usa só como um guia geral? — ela perguntou.

Pensei na pergunta de minha mãe, enquanto tomava um segundo gole do refrigerante. Eu mesma andara tendo pensamentos parecidos. Simplesmente não conseguia entender como estar com Edward podia parecer tão certo e fazer com que me sentisse tão bem, sendo ele do signo errado para mim. Parecia quase possível que, no fim das contas, os signos não tivessem tanta importância. Mas, se eu voltasse atrás agora, iria parecer uma completa idiota aos olhos de todos.

— Usar como um guia? — perguntei. — Não estou entendendo muito bem o que você quer dizer. Ou você acredita numa coisa ou não acredita. Não é assim?

— Não estou dizendo que você tenha de parar de acreditar na astrologia — minha mãe respondeu. — Mas, pela minha experiência, nada na vida funciona da maneira como você acredita que os signos funcionam. O mundo não é só preto e branco. Existem os cinza.

Concordei com um gesto de cabeça. O que ela dizia fazia bastante sentido. Como de hábito.

— Alguma vez Edward fez algo que levasse você a acreditar que ele a trataria como James a tratou?

— Não — admiti. — Eu só estava tão certa de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Edward se revelaria um estúpido porque ele é de Gêmeos.

— Então quer dizer que, se Edward não fosse de Gêmeos vocês dois ainda estariam juntos?

— Pode ser — respondi.

— Experimente responder com sim ou não — minha mãe insistiu.

Me contorci na cadeira como uma criança de jardim-de-infância a quem tivessem acabado de apanhar roubando o lanche da melhor amiga na hora do recreio.

— Ok, tudo bem. Provavelmente sim. Mas Edward não parece muito perturbado com o fato de não estarmos juntos — respondi.

Respirei fundo.

— Faz vários dias que estamos organizando esta festa — continuei —, e ele não mencionou o nosso rompimento nenhuma vez.

Minha mãe balançou a cabeça com ar de desaprovação.

— Acho que você está querendo duas coisas opostas ao mesmo tempo, Bella. Quer romper com Edward, mas quer mantê-lo amarrado a você. E quer que Edward fique mal com o rompimento, mas não tem nenhuma intenção de voltar com ele.

Era uma bela argumentação. Só havia um problema em tudo o que minha mamãe dissera: ela estava absolutamente certa.

— E o que devo fazer? — perguntei.

— Eu não sei se há algo que você possa fazer, a não ser que se sinta disposta a repensar toda essa coisa da astrologia — ela respondeu. — Pessoalmente, acho que você deveria confiar mais nos seus próprios instintos. Você nunca vai aprender a viver uma relação, se sempre se basear na astrologia e não no que realmente estiver sentindo.

Nesse instante a campainha tocou.

— Ai, meu Deus! — exclamei. — Já são cinco horas. É o Edward.

— Vou deixar vocês sozinhos — minha mãe prometeu.

Ela se levantou e deu um rápido apertão carinhoso nos meus ombros.

— Confie no seu coração, filhinha. Ele geralmente está no lugar certo, mesmo quando as estrelas não estão.

— Ha, ha, muito engraçado — resmunguei.

.

.

— Esses biscoitos são para a festa, sabe? — ralei poucas horas mais tarde.

Edward e eu estávamos na cozinha, rodeados de assadeiras cheias de biscoitos. Primeiro, tínhamos feito biscoitos de amendoim. Depois passamos para os de aveia com passas, e tínhamos acabado de fazer várias dúzias dos de flocos de chocolate.

Edward e eu havíamos conseguido reunir uma quantidade impressionante de guloseimas. Mas toda vez que eu passava perto das assadeiras de biscoitos de flocos de chocolate que esfriavam, parecia estar faltando mais um.

— Eu nao peguei nenhum — Edward insistiu. —Não sei do que você está falando.  
Era difícil não rir cada vez que eu olhava para ele. Na esperança de ter meus hosrmônios sob controle, se Edward não parecesse tão bonito como era, eu o fizera vestir o avental da cozinha mais enfeitado com rufos e babados que encontrara. Até aquele momento, o avental parecia ter sido uma boa idéia. Eu conseguira me concentrar em assar os biscoitos, sem me deixar distrair demais pelo desejo de beijar Edward.

Mas ainda me sentia muito confusa. Meus sentimentos por Edward — tanto os bons quanto os ruins —se imiscuíam em todos os meus pensamentos. Eu podia percebê-los sempre lá no fundo, mais ou menos como o chiado da estática no rádio.

Voltei-me para a pia, para lavar uma tigela. Talvez minha mãe tivesse razão. Talvez eu devesse usar a astrologia apenas como um guia geral. Poderia, por exemplo, aceitar que _no geral_ os geminianos eram uma má combinação para mim, mas talvez eu fosse capaz de fazer das certo uma relação amorosa com um geminiano muito especial.

Edward, que estava de pé perto da mesa sobre a qual os biscoitos esfriavam, voltou-se na minha direção. Uma paisagem de xadrez azul e branco repleta de babados e pregas encheu meus olhos. Minha mãe sempre se referia ao avental que Edward estava vestindo como sua fantasia de dona de casa número um. Havia uma gota de chocolate grudada num dos cantos da boca dele.

Eu me forcei a parar de sonhar acordada e a me concentrar na conversa que Edward e eu estávamos tendo.

— Ah, quer dizer que você não comeu nenhum biscoito? — perguntei. — Então como é que esse chocolate foi parar no seu rosto?

— Não comi, juro — Edward protestou, tentando eliminar a prova do crime passando a mão na cara. — Cadê o chocolate no meu rosto?

Peguei uma toalha de papel e caminhei até ele.

— Bem aqui — respondi, esticando o braço com a toalha na direção de seu rosto.

— Ei, espere aí um minuto — Edward disse rindo.

Ele ergueu rapidamente um braço para bloquear minha mão. Tentei sem êxito atravessar a guarda dele.

Depois de vários segundos de luta pela posse da toalha de papel, Edward me empurrou gentilmente contra a bancada da pia. Com as mãos, travou meus braços atrás das costas, prendendo-os pelos pulsos.

— Se você acha que vou deixar você me atacar com essa toalha de papel encharcada, sem mais nem menos, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva — ele disse. — Só me mostre onde está o chocolate.

Ele me deixou soltar uma mão, a que não estava segurando a toalha de papel. Coloquei a ponta do meu dedo indicador no canto de sua boca.

— Bem aqui, Edward — falei suavemente.

No instante em que o toquei, soube que tinha cometido um erro. Seus olhos quase abriram um buraco em mim. O rapaz amigável e boa-praça que ele tinha sido nos últimos dias desapareceu de repente.

Os lábios de Edward começaram a se mover devagar na minha direção. Eu sabia que devia me afastar, mas estava paralisada. Um segundo depois, estávamos nos beijando.

O beijo de Edward foi ardente e possessivo — o tipo de beijo que afirma e reivindica. E esse beijo me contou em termos claríssimos como ele realmente se sentia quanto ao nosso rompimento. Soube então que, para ele, era como se a horrível cena na cantina da escola nunca tivesse acontecido. Edward ainda estava apaixonado por mim.

Eu sabia que não devia retribuir aquele beijo — não enquanto não tivesse decidido o que queria de fato. Mas parecia impossível reprimir o desejo. Minha mãe tinha me recomendado que eu ouvisse meus instintos... e naquele exato instante meus instintos gritavam que eu queria beijar Edward.

Seus braços estavam em torno dos meus. Ele já não me prendia contra a pia, mas, em vez disso, me apertava contra seu corpo. Coloquei minha mão livre em sua nuca.

A pele estava quente, e seus cabelos, macios e sedosos. Era tão bom tocá-lo, parecia tudo tão perfeito, tão certo para mim... Me vi desejando que pudéssemos ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Não queria que o beijo terminasse.

Finalmente, Edward se afastou. Eu estava sem fôlego, e meu coração batia como um tambor. Ele me abraçou com força. Apertei meu rosto contra seu peito. Depois de arrancar o elástico que prendia meu rabo-de-cavalo, Edward pôs-se a pentear meus cabelos com seus dedos, fazendo-os deslizar sobre meus ombros.

— Esperei semanas para poder fazer isto — ele disse baixinho.

— O quê? — consegui perguntar, não sei como. — Me beijar ou mexer no meu cabelo?

— As duas coisas.

E me beijou de novo. Dessa vez, com mais suavidade, mas não menos decisão. No fundo do meu coração, eu sabia que pertencia a Edward. E ele a mim. Pertencíamos um ao outro. Apesar da astrologia.

— Bella, nós não podemos ignorar o que está acontecendo — Edward disse quando o beijo terminou. — Precisamos conversar sobre isto.

— Eu sei — sussurrei. — Eu sei que precisamos, Edward. É só que...

Senti os músculos de seu corpo se retesarem quando ele percebeu minha relutância em ter uma "conversa".

— Não daria para a gente esperar até depois da festa? — continuei. — Se parecer que estamos juntos de novo, toda a atenção vai se centrar em nós. E esta noite é para ser de Alice e Jasper.

— Sei que você tem razão — ele disse baixinho. — Mas mesmo concordando, gostaria de deixar registrado que não gosto muito da idéia.

O _timer_ do forno apitou, avisando que ficara pronta a última fornada de biscoitos de flocos de chocolate. Edward deu um passo atrás e me soltou.

— Deixe que eu tiro — ele disse.

Retirando a assadeira do forno, ele a colocou em cima do tampo do fogão.

Esperamos um pouco, até os biscoitos esfriarem. Então comecei a tirá-los da assadeira com uma espátula.

— Você parece muito boa na cozinha — Edward comentou. — Uma versão mais jovem daquelas apresentadoras de programas de culinária...

— E você, com este aventalzinho, não fica atrás! — retruquei.

Caímos os dois na gargalhada, enquanto eu removia o último biscoito da assadeira. Desliguei o forno e, então, desamarrei o cordão do avental de Edward.

Assim que se viu livre dos rufos e babados, ele me puxou de novo para junto de seus braços. Beijou-me devagar, um beijo de promessa. Ele podia ter concordado em protelarmos um pouco a discussão sobre os detalhes da nossa relação, mas definitivamente não haveria mais volta atrás.

— Bom... então acho que nos vemos mais tarde, não é? — ele perguntou.

— Hã-hã — confirmei. — A não ser que você esteja planejando dar o cano na nossa festa.

— Eu jamais perderia essa festa — Edward replicou com um sorriso malicioso. — Por nada neste mundo.

Em seguida, deu-me outro beijo rápido na bochecha e perguntou:

— Você quer que eu chegue um pouco antes para ajudar a arrumar as coisas?

— Minha mãe vai me ajudar — respondi, tentando voltar a um clima mais pragmático. — Sua tarefa mais importante agora é conseguir arrastar Jasper até aqui.

— Ele vai vir, não se preocupe — Edward prometeu, me soltando. — Nem que eu tenha de amarrá-lo e enfiá-lo numa caixa.

— Não se esqueça de fazer um belo embrulho — falei, enquanto caminhávamos rumo à porta da frente. — Com um grande laço de fita no topo.

— Pena que não pensamos nisso antes — disse ele, enquanto eu abria a porta. — A gente podia fazer ele saltar de dentro de um bolo.

— Não daria certo. Imagine só se aqueles cabelos dele ficassem lambuzados de glacê.

— O que há de errado com os cabelos de Jasper? — Edward perguntou com uma expressão zombeteira nos olhos.

— Tchau, Edward — respondi sorrindo e dando um empurrãozinho nele.

— _Au revoir,_ Bella — Edward replicou, enquanto atravessava o caminho de cimento do jardim da minha casa.

— Não sabia que você falava francês — gritei.

Foi só quando fechei a porta que me dei conta de que, na verdade, ele não dissera "tchau", mas "até logo".

Sorri. Se as coisas corressem bem, Edward e eu com certeza logo estaríamos nos vendo de novo. E de novo, e de novo...

.

.

— Água de colônia é sempre um presente agradável — a vendedora da loja de departamentos sugeriu.

— Não — eu disse. — Acho que não faz o gênero dele.

Eu tinha resolvido dar um pulo de última hora no _shopping_. Os preparativos para a festa já se haviam encerrado com sucesso. E eu me sentia excitada demais, por causa do que acontecera com Edward, para simplesmente me sentar e ficar sem fazer nada em casa.  
Ainda teria tempo de sobra para tomar banho e ficar o mais bonita que pudesse. Por isso tinha decidido usar o tempo excedente para procurar um presente para Edward.

Já tinha planejado lhe dar algo como agradecimento por ele ter se disposto a ser co-anfitrião na festa e pela força toda que tinha me dado na preparação. Mas agora, depois do que acontecera à tarde na minha casa, queria encontrar algo especial, alguma coisa que refletisse o fato de que estávamos juntos de novo.

Eu ainda me sentia bastante nervosa com toda a situação. Havia muitos detalhes a acertar. Mas aquele primeiro beijo na cozinha tinha definido algo entre nós dois. Eu seria uma idiota se fingisse que não.

Para o bem ou para o mal, iria começar a ver Edward de novo.

Infelizmente, não estava tendo muita sorte na busca por um bom presente. Tudo o que via me parecia genérico demais, insípido demais, banal ou piegas demais. Não podia dar a ele um simples livro ou uma reles colônia masculina. Precisava de algo engenhoso, sugestivo. Algo que simplesmente dissesse "Edward".

— Em todo caso, obrigada — agradeci à moça atrás do balcão da seção de perfumaria masculina. — Acho que vou ter de continuar procurando.

Saí de novo para o corredor do _shopping,_ para dar uma olhada nas lojas menores. Se eu não encontrasse nada, talvez eu pudesse dar a Edward algo meio boboca e romântico, como por exemplo um cravo de lapela, parecido com o que lhe dera no baile do Dia dos Namorados. Poderia funcionar como uma espécie de símbolo do nosso recomeço.

Decidi que uma xícara de café me cairia bem. Precisava refletir sobre aquela última idéia. Já ia a caminho do café mais próximo, torcendo para que a cafeína me trouxesse alguma inspiração, quando uma mão pousou sobre meu ombro direito.

— Ei, aonde você vai com toda essa pressa? — perguntou uma voz masculina bastante familiar.

Meu estômago virou do avesso. Quando me virei, dei de cara com James Hunter.  
James estava com a pinta de sempre: de modelo de moda masculina. Seu rosto era tão perfeito e a roupa tão cuidadosamente combinada que ele quase não parecia real. Eu não podia imaginar James passando horas na minha cozinha, assando biscoitos vestido com o avental da minha mãe. E absolutamente não podia me imaginar querendo beijá-lo quando tivéssemos terminado de assar os biscoitos.

Resisti bravamente à tentação de lhe dizer que retirasse a pata do meu ombro. Em vez disso, apenas dei um passo para trás. A mão de James caiu ao lado de seu corpo.

— Oi, James — cumprimentei friamente. — Você quer alguma coisa?

— Ei — James disse de novo, sorrindo —, isso não é maneira de cumprimentar um velho amor. Estou só sendo simpático, Bella. Como anda você? Faz tempo que não a vejo.

— Você me vê na escola cinco dias por semana — respondi com um sorriso duro. — Eu estou bem. Algo mais?

Por uma fração de segundo, seus olhos focalizaram algum ponto às minhas costas. Então, seu olhar apontou direto para o centro do meu rosto.

— Para falar a verdade, sim, há algo mais — ele disse.

James começou a acariciar meu braço esquerdo, passando a mão para cima e para baixo num gesto irritantemente íntimo.

Dei outro passo para trás, na esperança de que ele entendesse a indireta. Mas, em vez disso, ele se aproximou ainda mais.

— A verdade é que eu... tenho sentido saudades de você, Bella.

Comecei a me perguntar se não estava tendo uma alucinação. Talvez o _shopping_ possuísse algum poderoso sistema de segurança por ultra-som que estivesse alterando minhas ondas cerebrais.

— Você tem sentido minha falta? — perguntei num tom de total descrédito. — Isso só pode ser uma piada.

— Ora, vamos lá, Bella — James disse com uma voz cálida e aduladora. — Não seja assim. Você sabe que, na verdade, eu nunca quis que terminássemos. Só desmanchei nosso namoro por causa da Tanya.

— Isso ficou bastante óbvio — retruquei secamente.

— Mas ela vai sair da cidade nas férias de primavera — James continuou. — Vai ficar fora uma semana inteira. E achei que talvez você e eu pudéssemos aproveitar esse tempo para reavaliar nossa relação... Você sempre me entendeu tão bem...

_Pode apostar que sim, pensei. Eu entendo você perfeitamente._ Dei a James um enorme sorriso. Ele retribuiu, acreditando que tinha triunfado. Então, dei um rápido passo à frente e passei meus braços em torno do seu pescoço.

— Tive uma idéia ainda melhor, James — sussurrei em seu ouvido. — Enquanto Tanya estiver viajando, pegue a sua brilhante idéia e faça com ela uma longa caminhada pelo litoral até o Alasca.

Afastei-me dele com um sorriso:

— E fique por lá para sempre, James.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gente esse cap é tudo, ne?**

**Até que enfim a Bella tomou juízo.**

**Eu também quero "cozinhar" com Ed.**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews.**

**xoxo**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Edward**_**Gêmeos (21 de maio - 20 de junho)**_  
_Grande desastre pairando no horizonte — justo quando parecia que tudo estava indo bem. Não tire conclusões precipitadas. Dê a seus entes queridos o benefício da dúvida. Procure saídas._

Eu me senti como se tivesse levado um chute na boca do estômago. Tinha acabado de sair da Fleur du Jour, uma floricultura no _shopping_, depois de ter gasto uma pequena fortuna com uma dúzia de grandes rosas vermelhas, e a primeira coisa que vi foi Bella se jogando nos braços de James Hunter.

O cheiro das rosas pareceu subir de repente e me sufocar. Eu as estava segurando com tanta força que podia sentir os espinhos me espetando as mãos através do grosso papel plastificado.

Menos de duas horas antes, Bella e eu estávamos nos abraçando e beijando na cozinha da casa dela. Eu teria jurado que ela estava se entregando de corpo e alma àqueles beijos. Mas agora, ali estava a prova de quem era o verdadeiro dono do coração de Bella.

Era James Hunter, não eu.

Dei meia-volta e saí andando na direção oposta. Talvez desse as rosas a minha mãe. Ou poderia levá-las à festa e dizer que eram um presente de Jasper para Alice.

Sentia-me mal só de pensar em ir à festa na casa de Bella. Mas sabia que precisava levar aquela farsa até o fim. Devia isso a Jasper.

Quando alcancei a saída do _shopping,_ trombei com as portas de vidro com tanta força que meu braço ficou dolorido. Saí para o estacionamento e caminhei a passos rápidos para o carro.

Tentei imaginar como me sentiria quando visse Bella de novo. Ela provavelmente sorriria para mim, jamais suspeitando que eu pudesse saber o que estava acontecendo.

Balancei a cabeça com profunda tristeza. Nunca, nem nos meus mais terríveis pesadelos, eu teria imaginado que Bella pudesse ser tão falsa.

Eu me enganara completamente quanto ao tipo de garota que ela era. Me enganara desde o começo.

Joguei as rosas numa lixeira próxima e destranquei a porta do carro. Liguei o motor e parti do estacionamento o mais rápido que pude.

Enquanto dirigia pelas ruas de Seattle, percebi que já tinha parado de temer a festa daquela noite. Pelo contrário: agora eu ansiava por ela. Queria ver a expressão no rosto de Bella, quando eu lhe contasse que tinha testemunhado o encontro amoroso entre ela e James Hunter.

Depois que lhe contasse essa novidade, deixaria cair outra bomba: diria a Bella que nunca mais iria querer vê-la na minha frente.

.

.  
— Não posso acreditar que vocês fizeram isto — Jasper exclamou várias horas mais tarde.

Estávamos de pé num dos cantos da sala da casa de Bella, tomando refrigerantes. Alice estava perto do som, colocando um novo cd. Vestia um vestido azul que combinava com seus olhos, e suas bochechas tinham um brilho rosado. A todo momento, olhava para Jasper, lançando-lhe sorrisos tímidos.

Até aquele momento a festa estava sendo um sucesso. Fora Bella e eu, todo mundo parecia se divertir bastante, e Jasper e Alice mal tinham se separado a noite toda.

E eu tinha de admitir que havia sido brilhante a idéia de Bella de animar a festa com brincadeiras de criança. Tínhamos nos dividido em dois times, homens contra mulheres. Jasper liderava os homens e Alice, as mulheres. Elas haviam se saído melhor na cabra-cega, mas nós ganháramos no pega-pega.

— E então — perguntei a Jasper, enquanto começava a tocar um disco dos Rolling Stones —, como vão as coisas entre você e Alice?

— Definitivamente, com muito bom aspecto — ele respondeu.

E sorriu quando viu Alice vindo em nossa direção.

— Foi você que armou tudo isto, não foi? —Jasper perguntou.

— Só dei uma forcinha — admiti.

— Ah, sei — disse ele, dando uma olhada na direção da sala de jantar, onde Bella reabastecia uma travessa vazia de batatas fritas.

— As coisas, hã... parecem um pouco tensas entre você e Bella — ele comentou.

Dizer que as coisas pareciam tensas entre mim e Bella era o eufemismo do ano.

Quando o grande momento chegou, eu na verdade não entrei feito um louco na casa de Bella, acusando-a aos gritos de ter me enganado. Lembrara a mim mesmo que aquela era a grande noite de Jasper. Sabia que deveria esperar para ver como evoluiriam as coisas na vida amorosa do meu amigo, antes de voltar a atenção para a minha própria.

Fora uma decisão muito difícil de tomar, considerando o estado emocional em que me encontrava. Mas concluí que devia isso a Jasper. Ele era meu melhor amigo. Nunca tinha mentido para mim. Se eu armasse um escândalo com Bella à custa de Jasper, estaria tornando-a mais importante do que ele.

Assim, em vez de brigar com ela logo de cara, optara por evitá-la a noite toda. Assim que entrei, Bella passou o braço por minhas costas, num rápido abraço. Não consegui detê-la, mas não retribuí o abraço.

Ela ficou me lançando olhares desconcertados a noite toda. A coisa que mais me perturbava era que a expressão magoada em seu rosto estava mesmo começando a me pegar.  
Bella parecia tão inocente, tão confusa... Seus grandes olhos escuros estavam repletos de perguntas. Mas continuei dizendo a mim mesmo que não baixasse a guarda, pois tudo o que ela fazia agora não passava de pura encenação.

Perguntei-me quando, afinal, ela iria me contar que tinha voltado com James. Talvez o plano fosse não me contar nunca. Continuaria me enganando e manipulando.  
Assim, ela e James poderiam rir juntos do quanto eu era idiota. Só de pensar nos dois juntos, meu estômago começou a arder.

Bella terminou de encher a travessa de batatas fritas e desapareceu na cozinha. Voltou um momento depois, carregando uma travessa de biscoitos. A visão dos biscoitos que tínhamos assado juntos fez subir mais um grau o ardor no meu estômago.

_Não faça isso a você mesmo, Edward_, pensei. _Ela não vale isso._

Forcei um sorriso para Alice, enquanto ela vinha caminhando para onde Jasper e eu estávamos. Pude sentir Jasper passando para o estado de alerta máximo, como se alguém o tivesse plugado numa tomada.

— Feliz aniversário! — cumprimentei. — Você está muito bonita, Alice.

— Obrigada, Edward — Alice agradeceu com voz contente, mas serena. — E obrigada pelo cd.

— Não há de quê — respondi. — Ótima música para dançar, hein?

Alice corou.

— Eu gosto — ela respondeu.

De repente, Jasper assumiu um aspecto como se o colarinho de sua camisa estivesse apertado demais.

— Você... talvez... gostaria de dançar? — perguntou a Alice. Ela o olhou nos olhos, os dela cintilando.

— Adoraria! — respondeu.

Jasper sorriu. E, no que foi para ele um gesto absolutamente ousado, pegou Alice pela mão e saiu andando com ela na direção do canto da sala que Bella convertera em pista de dança. Continuei de pé, sozinho, no mesmo lugar, olhando para Bella do outro lado da sala.

Tomei um grande gole de refrigerante e ponderei a situação. _Agora é a hora de fazer o que deve ser feito,_ disse a mim mesmo. _Jasper e Alice já estão muito bem encaminhados. Eles não precisam mais de nenhuma ajuda._

Comecei a andar na direção de Bella, mas ela se moveu primeiro. Nos encontramos no centro da sala.

Seus belos olhos castanho-escuros pareciam genuinamente preocupados. Havia minúsculas linhas de tensão desenhadas em torno de sua boca.

— Edward, há algo errado? — ela perguntou. — Você ficou me evitando a noite toda.

— Me surpreende que você até tenha notado que eu estava aqui — respondi com uma voz horrível, que não pude evitar. — Será que você não está esperando por alguém mais importante?

A testa de Bella se franziu mais ainda.

— Não sei do que você está falando — ela respondeu.

Na verdade, uma parte de mim a admirou naquele momento. Mesmo cara a cara com a minha fúria, ela não revelava nada. Iria representar a Santa Inocente.

— Pense, Bella — contra-ataquei. — Não há algo que você gostaria de me contar? Algo que poderia ser importante para mim, que tem a ver com a nossa relação?

— Nossa relação? — Bella perguntou.

— Ah, claro! Desculpe, já tinha me esquecido — comentei sarcástico. — Nós não temos uma relação de fato, não é mesmo? É só uma coisa que eu imaginei.

— Edward —Bella disse, sua voz carregada de mágoa e frustração —, não estou entendendo por que você está tão bravo. Você precisa me contar o porquê de tudo isso.

Naquele exato momento a porta da frente se abriu. Nós dois nos voltamos para ver quem tinha chegado.

— Ei, por acaso há uma festa aqui ou é impressão minha? — uma voz masculina perguntou alto.

Vi os olhos de Bella se arregalarem. Seu rosto ficou pálido.

— Ah, não! — ela exclamou.

A voz pertencia a James Hunter.

* * *

**Reviews, por favor.**

**O cap é curto, entao postei outro tambem.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Bella**_**Escorpião (23 de outubro - 21 de novembro)**_  
_Caos! Você vai descobrir que andou vivendo num paraíso de mentirinha. O castelo dos seus sonhos não passa de um castelo de cartas. Mas talvez ainda exista uma base sólida debaixo dos seus pés. Encare seus problemas de frente._

_Isto é um pesadelo_, pensei quando olhei para James. _Não está acontecendo. Não pode ser real_. Quando ele chegou, eu estava de pé no meio da sala, lutando contra algo que ainda não sabia o que era, mas que ferira Edward profundamente. Só sabia com toda a certeza do mundo que, fosse qual fosse o motivo da fúria de Edward, a presença de James não ajudaria em nada.

Por que James tinha de escolher justamente aquela noite para estragar uma festa? Tive o pressentimento de que ele faria tudo que pudesse para piorar as coisas entre mim e Edward.

— Com licença um minuto — disse a Edwrad, e saí andando na direção do _hall_ de entrada. — Preciso resolver uma coisa.

— Ah, fique à vontade — ele replicou atrás de mim.

Era mais uma daquelas observações enigmáticas que Edward fizera a noite toda. Tudo o que saía de sua boca durante a festa soava raivoso e amargo.

— Isto é uma festa particular, James — falei, pegando seu braço e tentado conduzi-lo de volta à porta.

Eu não queria fazer uma cena. Outras pessoas o tinham visto entrar, e eu não queria que ele arruinasse a festa de Alice. E, definitivamente, não queria James perto de Edward.

_Isto vai ser algo inédito na história da humanidade,_ pensei. _James provavelmente nunca foi expulso de uma festa._

— Sinto muito — continuei, enquanto o impelia para o mais longe possível de Edward —, mas só posso receber um certo número de convidados aqui. Prometi isso a meus pais.

— Ah, mas que boa menininha você é, Bella — ele disse.

Seu hálito tinha um cheiro acre, como cerveja amanhecida.

_O que será que eu via em você?_, pensei comigo. Por baixo de sua superfície reluzente, James não passava de um canalha.

— Pois é, James — prossegui —, e isso significa que você vai ter de procurar alguma outra festa para se divertir.

James soltou uma risada e se virou rapidamente, livrando seu braço com um puxão da minha mão que o apertava. Com a surpresa, eu parei e dei um passo para trás, batendo contra a parede do _hall._

James colocou suas mãos na minha cabeça, uma de cada lado, e inclinou seu corpo contra o meu. Fiquei aprisionada.

— Então me conte algo antes, boa menina — disse ele, posicionando sua boca a poucos centímetros da minha. — Como vão as coisas esta noite entre você e o seu Edzinho?

— O que você tem a ver com isso? — perguntei irada. — Para trás! Este bafo de cerveja está me dando náusea.

James riu de novo e se aproximou um pouco mais.

— Ele viu nós dois juntos hoje à tarde, sabe?

Senti meu sangue literalmente congelar nas veias, como se estivesse no meio de um filme de horror. Agora o estranho comportamento de Edward fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

Se Edward havia visto nós dois no _shopping_ naquela tarde, tinha todas as razões do mundo para achar que James e eu estávamos juntos de novo. Ele devia ter achado que eu o traíra, correndo direto de seus braços para os de James.

— Seu canalha desgraçado! — falei o menos alto que pude. — Fora da minha casa, já!

— Ei, calma, calma, já estou indo — James disse. — Só quero me despedir direito.

Antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo, ele se inclinou para a frente e me beijou nos lábios. Então, se afastou e, com a maior calma do mundo, saiu andando pela porta da frente. Acho que até o ouvi rir enquanto fechava a porta. Mas estava perturbada demais para prestar muita atenção.

Eu tinha de encontrar Edward e explicar a ele o que acontecera no _shopping_. Tinha de fazê-lo acreditar que não havia nada de errado. Comecei a voltar para a sala. Mas dei dois passos e parei.

Edward estava de pé na entrada do _hall_. Ele tinha visto James me beijar.

— Edward... — falei num chiado rouco.

Minha voz estava tensa e carregada de pânico. Mostrando que não queria me ouvir, ele passou por mim, dirigindo-se para a porta.

— Edward! Não é o que você está pensando! — gritei. — Deixe-me contar o que aconteceu!

— Poupe-se do esforço — ele disse enquanto escancarava a porta e saía. — Eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu, Bella. Você andou me fazendo de palhaço.

— Isso não é verdade — eu disse, seguindo-o até a varandinha da entrada e fechando a porta ao sair, para que ninguém lá dentro pudesse ouvir a nossa briga.

Fazia frio na rua. O cheiro do escapamento do carro de James ainda pairava no ar. Edward continuou andando em direção a seu carro, estacionado no meio-fio.

— Edward, você não pode simplesmente ir embora deste jeito! — implorei, correndo atrás dele. — Você tem de me dar uma chance de explicar!

— Explicar o quê? — ele gritou, girando o corpo para me encarar.

Seu rosto parecia pálido sob a luz da rua.

— Explicar que você me beijou hoje à tarde e imediatamente saiu correndo para se encontrar com James Hunter? Eu diria que essa situação fala por si mesma, Bella. Vocês dois estavam juntos o tempo todo, não é? E rindo da minha cara o tempo todo!

Quando ele terminou seu monólogo, respirei fundo.

— Não, Edward — eu disse o mais calma que pude, achando que se evitasse ficar brava talvez pudesse fazê-lo enxergar a luz da razão. — James e eu não estamos juntos. E não saí correndo para encontrá-lo. Eu encontrei James no _shopping_ por acaso.

— Ah, e se jogou por acaso nos braços dele? Como aconteceu esse acidente? Você tropeçou e caiu nos braços dele? Quantas vezes mais você "tropeçou" nos últimos tempos, se não for muito incomodo me contar? Ou quem sabe você não pretendesse me contar absolutamente nada?

— Não há nada para contar, Edward — respondi, ainda tentando segurar as pontas. — Eu sei que tudo o que você viu cheira muito mal, mas não é o que parece. Se você simplesmente se acalmar um minuto e me deixar explicar...

— Esqueça, Bella — Edward interrompeu. — Não estou interessado.

Meu temperamento quente de escorpiana finalmente subiu a tona. Ninguém jamais falara comigo daquele jeito. Eu já tivera brigas, claro. Mas nunca ninguém me dissera que não estava interessado em ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer.

— Certo, tudo bem, não me ouça — gritei. —Não se interesse pela verdade. Não me importo.

— Eu sei que você não se importa, Bella. Esse é justamente o problema. Mas eu posso resolvê-lo para você. Estou saindo daqui e da sua vida.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele realmente iria embora no meio da nossa discussão. Edward estava se comportando exatamente da maneira que eu sempre temera que se comportasse: como um geminiano insensato e sem consideração.

— Não acredito que você vai fazer isso — falei, seguindo-o até a calçada.

Edward foi rapidamente para o meio da rua e começou a tentar abrir a porta do seu carro.

— Não posso acreditar que você vai simplesmente desistir de nós sem nem ao menos me dar o benefício da dúvida.

— Benefício da dúvida?! — ele quase gritou por cima da capota do carro. — Essa é muito boa mesmo, vindo da sua boca. Quando _você_ me deu o benefício da dúvida? Foi você que rompeu comigo porque eu era do signo errado.

— E agora vejo que estava absolutamente certa.

— Tudo bem — disse ele, desistindo de tentar abrir a porta do carro e voltando a passos tempestuosos até a calçada. — Tudo bem Então vamos testar essa sua teoriazinha. Que signo seria a combinação astrológica perfeita para você?

— Touro — respondi, sem hesitar um segundo. — Alguém nascido entre vinte de abril e vinte de maio. Para ser absolutamente perfeito, precisa ter nascido no dia cinco de maio às nove horas.

— Da noite ou da manhã?

— Da manhã — respondi. — No fuso horário da Costa Oeste.

Edward cruzou os braços.

— Diacho — disse sarcasticamente —, um sujeito desses não deve ser tão difícil assim de encontrar. Se eu localizasse um espécime para você, você sairia com ele?

— Ora, mas que pergunta cretina! Claro que sairia! Eu seria louca se não topasse sair com o parceiro dos meus sonhos.

Edward fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Ok, então estamos combinados. Vou encontrar esse cara e entregá-lo a você. Se quiser, até o embrulho com um laço de fita vermelha.

— Não acho que o laço de fita seja necessário, obrigada — repliquei.

Edward fez um aceno com o braço.

— Como quiser. De todo jeito, vou fazer de tudo para que o Sr. Perfeito proporcione a você a noite mais romântica da sua vida. Você pode estipular todos os detalhes. Mas se a noitada não for no mínimo absolutamente perfeita, então você vai concordar em me dar uma nova chance.

— Espere um pouco aí! — falei, duvidando de que tinha ouvido bem. — Pensei que você não queria uma nova chance. Pensei que você estivesse absolutamente convencido de que eu continuo apaixonada por James Hunter.

— Sim ou não, Bella?

— Sim — respondi.

Era uma proposta absurda. Mas não havia maneira de eu perder. Ninguém, nem mesmo Edward, tinha a menor chance contra meu parceiro astrologicamente perfeito. _Se_ esse parceiro pudesse ser encontrado.

Seria também a oportunidade ideal para provar que eu estivera certa ao pôr tanta fé na astrologia. Eu obteria ao mesmo tempo o meu parceiro perfeito e uma confirmação de minhas decisões passadas baseadas na astrologia.

— Então toque aqui — Edward disse.

De pé na rua, atrás do carro de Edward, trocamos um aperto de mãos, fechando a aposta.  
Um _flash_ do passado cruzou minha mente: a primeira vez em que tínhamos apertado as mãos para fechar uma aposta havia sido no baile do Dia dos Namorados, quando planejamos o primeiro grande encontro entre Jasper e Alice. Muitas águas haviam rolado desde aquela noite.

Edward voltou para o carro e dessa vez conseguiu abri-lo.

— Só mais uma coisa — ele disse. — Como vou saber o que realmente terá acontecido nesse encontro dos seus sonhos?

Eu sorri, sentindo-me bem pela primeira vez desde que tínhamos começado aquela briga ridícula.

— Já fechamos a aposta, Edward. Agora você não pode acrescentar novos termos. Mas acho que tenho uma solução.

— Qual? — Edward perguntou, soando levemente desconfiado.

— É você confiar em mim e acreditar que vou contar a verdade.

* * *

**Reviews, nao se esqueçam.**

**o que acharam desse acordo?**

**Em breve, Jacob.**

**xoxo**


	12. Capítulo 12

**12**

**Edward**

_**Gêmeos (21 de maio - 20 de junho)**_  
_Tempos difíceis no campo amoroso. Você pode estar sonhando um sonho impossível. Um plano para tirar você da lama corre o risco de virar o feitiço contra o feiticeiro. Lembre-se do que acontece com muitos dos planos mais geniais da história do crime._

— Você tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar? — perguntei a Jasper, enquanto nos esgueirávamos pelo corredor rumo à secretaria da escola.

— Absoluta — ele prometeu. — Não tem como falhar. Estávamos tirando proveito de uma simulação de incêndio na escola para executar a primeira parte do plano para ganhar minha aposta. Íamos vasculhar os arquivos da escola em busca de uma lista dos garotos qualificados para serem o parceiro astrologicamente perfeito de Bella.

Usar os computadores da escola tinha sido idéia de Jasper, mas vários dias foram necessários para descobrir uma maneira de ter acesso aos dados.

Piratear de casa nos parecera muito arriscado. Eu queria ter minha revanche com Bella, claro, mas preferia que fosse de uma maneira que não me fizesse ir parar na cadeia. Quando anunciaram o exercício de simulação de incêndio na quarta-feira de manhã, a ocasião nos pareceu perfeita.

Na cantina, na hora do almoço, Jasper e eu tínhamos desenhado mapas em guardanapos e elaborado todos os detalhes da nossa estratégia. A aventura estava fazendo com que eu me sentisse um membro da equipe do Missão Impossível.

A simulação estava marcada para as duas da tarde. O plano era usar o intervalo de cinco minutos entre a primeira e a segunda aula da tarde para nos escondermos no banheiro masculino do primeiro andar. Quando o alarme contra incêndio disparasse, Jasper e eu nos esconderíamos nos boxes.

Enquanto todo o mundo estivesse do lado de fora, esperando o sinal para voltar para dentro do prédio, Jasper e eu iríamos de fininho até a secretaria. E, então, Jasper entraria no banco de dados do computador.

O plano dele era entrar nos arquivos e puxar os nomes de todos os alunos da segunda e terceira séries do colegial nascidos em 5 de maio. Eu tinha resistido ao impulso de estender a pesquisa aos alunos do primeiro ano também. Não fazia sentido contrariar Bella, menos ainda sugerindo que sua única chance seria um calouro.

Até ali o plano estava correndo bem. O alarme contra incêndio ainda estava apitando. Jasper já tinha conseguido entrar no banco de dados. Mesmo assim, eu não parava de suar e ter visões com algum funcionário da escola que tivesse decidido que a simulação de incêndio era oportunidade perfeita para ficar sozinho em sua mesa, fazendo um lanchinho sossegado.

— Muito bem — Jasper disse, enquanto seus dedos se moviam com rapidez pelo teclado. — Você quer alunos da segunda e terceira séries nascidos no dia 5 de maio, certo?

Confirmei com um gesto de cabeça. Jasper digitou um pouco mais e, então, apertou o _enter._ A tela ficou preta. Só o cursor pulsava num canto.

— Você estourou esse treco aí, cara! O que você fez? — perguntei apavorado.

— Caramba, Edward — John murmurou. — Dá para você relaxar um pouco? O computador está pesquisando, é só isso. Vai levar só uns minutinhos.

— Ah, que bom, só uns minutinhos! E você quer que eu relaxe? — retruquei ainda mais nervoso.

O alarme contra incêndio subitamente parou de tocar. Havia um silêncio de morte nas salas. Em mais alguns minutos, o sinal normal da escola soaria, e então as pessoas começariam a voltar para o interior do prédio.

Quando isso acontecesse, nós já precisaríamos estar de volta no banheiro, de maneira que pudéssemos sair dele e nos misturar aos outros alunos como se tivéssemos participado do exercício de simulação.

— Vamos lá, vamos lá — murmurei, os olhos grudados no monitor.

Então, uma coluna de nomes apareceu de repente do lado esquerdo da tela.

— Pronto — Jasper disse. — Você quer uma cópia impressa, não é?

— Quero.

Jasper deu o comando para imprimir. Em poucos segundos, a lista saiu da impressora _laser_, no exato momento em que o sinal normal da escola começou a soar.

Agarrei a lista e me dirigi para a porta da secretaria. Jasper apertou a tecla _escape_ e veio logo atrás. Corremos pelo corredor rumo ao banheiro. Assim que a porta do banheiro se fechou atrás de nós, as vozes dos primeiros alunos que tinham entrado no prédio começaram a ressoar pelas salas e corredores.

— Cara — Jasper disse, enxugando o suor da testa —, não consigo acreditar que conseguimos a lista.

— Nada mau para uma dupla de amadores, hein? — comentei, piscando um olho.  
Jasper soltou uma risada.

— É mesmo. Mas você precisa ter nervos de aço para fazer esse tipo de coisa todo dia.

— É verdade — concordei. — Isso significa que provavelmente nós dois não temos nenhum futuro na cia. Pronto para colocar a última fase do plano em ação?

Jasper assentiu com a cabeça. Abrimos a porta do banheiro e saímos dissimuladamente para o corredor. Deixamos a maré de alunos levar-nos de volta à nossa classe. E então nos sentamos em nossas carteiras, como se tivéssemos ficado com o resto da classe o tempo todo.

Eu estava me sentindo bem, até me lembrar do verdadeiro motivo da nossa grande aventura na secretaria. Em algum lugar da lista, que agora descansava no bolso de trás do meu _jeans_, encontrava-se o nome do parceiro dos sonhos de Bella.

O cara por quem ela estava apostando que se apaixonaria, aquele pelo qual iria me trocar.

.

.

— Você ficou totalmente pinéu, Edward — Jasper disse horas mais tarde. — Você não pode estar levando a sério essa idéia de armar um encontro entre Bella e Jacob Black.

A idéia me agradava tão pouco quanto a Jasper. Contudo, ao contrário dele, eu sabia que não havia escapatória.

— Ainda não tenho certeza de que vai ser o Jacob — respondi. — Mas preciso falar com ele. Só há três caras na lista. E ele é um dos três.

Eu tinha passado todos os momentos livres da tarde entrevistando os candidatos em potencial para sair com Bella, fingindo que fazia uma pesquisa para o curso de sociologia.  
Até então, o mais perto que eu tinha chegado de encontrar o parceiro perfeito para ela fora Alec Volturi. Ele tinha nascido no dia 5 de maio às sete da manhã.

Agora que já tinha entrevistado todos os candidatos exceto um, começava a me sentir um bocado idiota. Na verdade, aquilo tudo era uma péssima idéia. Quem, com uma cabeça minimamente saudável, sairia por aí tentando encontrar outro cara para substituí-lo com a namorada? Só um idiota furioso. Agora eu podia ver claramente que era uma coisa muito boa o fato de eu não ficar furioso com freqüência.

Jacob Black era o último nome da lista. Eu o havia deixado para o fim de propósito — mesmo que isso me fizesse sentir ainda mais idiota.

Jacob era, sem sombra de dúvida, material de primeira para os sonhos românticos de qualquer garota. Não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para perceber isso. Se eu tivesse de escolher a dedo a hipótese mais aterrorizante dentre os nomes da lista de possíveis parceiros astrologicamente ideais para Bella, Jacob Black teria sido o escolhido.

Ele era perfeito. Simplesmente não havia poréns. Era bom de futebol americano e capitão do time de beisebol. E estava no terceiro ano. Esse fato, por si só, já tendia a lhe dar uma certa vantagem inicial, já que, pelo menos conforme a minha experiência, as garotas sempre se sentiam atraídas por garotos mais velhos.

Mas o pior mesmo era que todo mundo gostava de Jacob Black. Até eu gostava dele. E agora me via obrigado a abordá-lo de uma maneira falsamente casual e perguntar-lhe a que horas tinha nascido. Se Jacob tivesse vindo ao mundo a qualquer hora perto das nove da manhã, eu estaria em sérios apuros.

— Não vá falar com ele, Edward — Jasper pediu, enquanto caminhávamos pelo _campus_ da escola.

O tempo estava quase decente, e muitos estudantes aproveitavam para se sentar ao ar livre. Jacob estava ajudando a montar uma das barracas para a festa de comemoração da chegada da primavera, que seria em apenas uma semana e meia.

— Você e eu somos os únicos que vimos a lista — Jasper me lembrou. — Bella não precisa saber nunca a respeito de Jacob Black.

Balancei a cabeça, desejando que as coisas fossem tão simples como ele dizia.

— Não posso fazer isso, Jasper. O meu pacto com Bella se baseia em confiança mútua. Se ela descobrisse, mais tarde, que eu tinha deliberadamente deixado de fora um cara como o Jacob, nunca mais falaria comigo.

— Ela provavelmente não vai falar com você nunca mais, de todo jeito —Jasper profetizou. — Não, se sair com Jacob Black.

— Ah, você me tranqüilizou bastante com essa observação. Obrigado pelo maravilhoso voto de confiança, Jasper.

Jacob Black estava com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas. Seus braços musculosos pareciam estar atraindo um considerável grupo de meninas. Dei uma rápida olhada ao redor, para ver se Bella andava por perto. Não a encontrei. Ela e Alice deviam ter ficado dentro do prédio.

— Oi, Jacob — falei, caminhando na direção dele.

A barraca que Jacob ajudava a montar fora pintada de azul com estrelas douradas. Me lembrou a Casa da Fortuna de Madame Sonya.

Ao ouvir meu cumprimento, Jacob parou de martelar e sorriu. Seus dentes eram tão brancos que, quando o sol batia neles, até ofuscavam a vista.

— O que você conta, Edward? — Tony perguntou, simpático.

— Estou fazendo uma pesquisa para a aula de sociologia — menti. — Sobre tipos de personalidade. A que horas você nasceu?

— A que horas eu nasci? — ele repetiu, rindo. As garotas ao redor dele soltaram algumas risadinhas. — E o que isso provaria?

— Um cientista desenvolveu uma teoria de que as pessoas nascidas na parte da manhã têm uma personalidade mais competitiva — continuei a mentir.

Jacob começou a brincar com o martelo, jogando-o de uma mão para a outra.

— Sério? — ele disse. — Puxa... Bom, então acho que deve haver algum fundo de verdade nessa teoria. Eu nasci às nove e cinco da manhã.

— No fuso horário da Costa Leste ou Oeste? — perguntei, tentando ignorar o enorme nó em que todo o meu estômago subitamente se transformara.

— Oeste — Jacob respondeu. — Nasci aqui mesmo, em Seattle.

— Parabéns — falei, o nó em meu estômago agora dando piruetas. — Você acaba de passar para a etapa seguinte da pesquisa.

Era a hipótese mais aterrorizante tornando-se realidade. Jacob Black era o parceiro astrologicamente perfeito para Bella.

— Grande — disse Jacob. — E o que eu ganho? Eu suspirei.

— Venha até aqui, que explico tudo a você.  
.

.

— Agora deixe-me ver se entendi isso direitinho — Jacob disse, cinco minutos mais tarde.

Nós dois estávamos num canto retirado do _campus_ da Emerald High. Jacob tinha passado a Jasper a tarefa de martelar.

— Quer dizer que você gosta da Bella Swan, mas quer que eu saia com ela? — ele perguntou.

— Isso mesmo. Por causa dessa obsessão que a Bella tem com astrologia. — repeti. —Já expliquei a você.

—Tá, tudo bem — Jacob disse. — Mas isso não significa que eu tenha entendido bulhufas.

Gemi por dentro. Aquilo estava se mostrando mais difícil do que eu havia imaginado.

— Veja, Jacob — recomecei. — Foi isto o que aconteceu: Bella e eu começamos a namorar. Então, ela terminou comigo quando descobriu que eu não era do signo certo. E agora estou tentando provar para ela que o signo da pessoa não faz a menor diferença. Por isso lhe ofereci arranjar um encontro com um cara que fosse astrologicamente perfeito para ela. E esse cara acabou sendo você.

— Eu?! — Jacob exclamou.

— Exatamente.

— Puxa!

— E então, você topa? Topa sair com ela?

— Ora, claro — Jacob respondeu. — Mas ainda não entendi qual a grande vantagem para você. E se nós dois sairmos e nos dermos superbem?

— Então concordo em ficar longe de Bella — respondi. — Mas se o encontro de vocês dois não for no mínimo absolutamente fantástico, eu continuo na parada.

— Ah, já saquei — Jacob disse com seu sorriso contagiante. — Você está torcendo para que ela fique entediada comigo quando sairmos...

— Não, não estou — repliquei.

Jacob arqueou as sobrancelhas, com ar de descrença.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — emendei —, admito que talvez esteja um pouco. Mas você tem de dar o melhor de si nisso, Jacob. Não pode fajutar para me ajudar. A Bella perceberia.  
Jacob balançou a cabeça.

— Edward, eu realmente gosto de você, cara, e por isso tenho de dizer o que vou dizer. Acho que você está completamente pirado.

— Imagino que deva parecer isso mesmo, Jacob — falei. — Mas sei o que estou fazendo. E então, você topa? Fechado?

— Claro — Jacob respondeu. — Eu não tenho nada a perder. Só tem um probleminha... Estou meio durango no momento. Quem vai bancar essa grande noitada à luz de velas?

— Bom, acho que vou ter de ser eu.

Enquanto discutíamos os detalhes de seu encontro romântico com Bella, comecei a rezar para não ter de acabar pagando também de outra maneira.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desculpem o sumiço. Mas a facul esta uma loucura. To em provas.**

**Postei tb o cap 13.**

**Mandem reviews, por favor, se não sumo de novo rsrsrs**

**xoxo**


	13. Capítulo 13

**13**

**Bella**

_**Escorpião (23 de outubro - 21 de novembro)**_  
_Inesperado triângulo no plano amoroso. Agora é a sua chance de alcançar as estrelas. No entanto, expectativas não preenchidas podem voltar a persegui-la. Só você poderá tomar uma importante decisão._

Na quarta-feira de manhã, Jacob Black se apresentou na minha frente com sua certidão de nascimento em mãos.

Quase uma semana se passara desde que Edward e eu tínhamos fechado nossa aposta quanto ao parceiro dos meus sonhos. Desde aquela noite, eu não tinha trocado mais nenhuma palavra com ele. Começava a achar que Edward tinha desistido. Talvez meu companheiro astrologicamente perfeito simplesmente não existisse — ou, ao menos, não entre os alunos da Emerald High.

Mas os dados na certidão de nascimento de Jacob Black eram prova inequívoca do contrário. Ele tinha nascido em 5 de maio. O documento dizia isso, preto no branco.

— A que horas você nasceu? — perguntei, mal acreditando que estava realmente tendo aquela conversa.

Jacob sorriu para mim. Tive de resistir ao impulso de pegar meus óculos escuros. Seus dentes eram tão brancos que pareciam recém-saídos de uma propaganda de pasta de dentes. Precisaria lembrar de pedir a ele que fôssemos a algum lugar romântico e escuro quando saíssemos, ou eu provavelmente ficaria cega.

— Às nove e cinco, pelo fuso horário da Costa Oeste. Aqui mesmo em Seattle. Nasci no Hospital Ballard.

— Ótimo! — exclamei, tentando conter minha excitação. Jacob era a combinação astral perfeita para mim! Devolvi a certidão de nascimento.

Ele a dobrou e enfiou no bolso de trás da calça. Olhei para ele, perguntando a mim mesma o que aconteceria em seguida.

Agora que o parceiro dos meus sonhos tinha aparecido, eu me dei conta de que Edward não fora muito específico com relação a quanto revelaria ao candidato sobre o que estava rolando.

— Bom — Jacob disse —, eu achei que talvez pudéssemos sair juntos uma noite dessas. Você sabe, já que somos tão perfeitos um para o outro e tudo o mais...

_Isso_ _responde à minha pergunta,_ pensei. Edward obviamente contara a Jacob todo o aspecto astral da situação. Mas Jacob não parecia constrangido por isso. Tanto melhor.

— Eu adoraria — respondi. — O que você tinha em mente?

— Algo especial — Jacob disse, acomodando-se no banco em que eu estava sentada.

Ele sorriu de novo. Eu pisquei os olhos.

— Algo tão especial quanto você — acrescentou.

— Como o quê, por exemplo? — perguntei, inclinando-me um pouco, de maneira a encostar de leve no braço dele.

Era divertido paquerar de novo. Fazia muito tempo que eu não paquerava assim. E, sem dúvida, era fácil fazê-lo com Jacob. Qualquer garota que não sentisse pelo menos uma vontadezinha de paquerá-lo provavelmente estava morta.

— Andei pensando em algo bem romântico — Jacob respondeu. — Que tal o Luigi's?

O Luigi's era um restaurante italiano maravilhoso, tido pelos estudantes da Emerald High como o melhor lugar da cidade para encontros românticos. Um garoto só levava uma garota ao Luigi's se quisesse impressioná-la, já que o evento geralmente exigia que o cara surrupiasse o cartão de crédito do pai.

— Não sei... — respondi, ainda fazendo o joguinho da paquera. — O que você acha?

— Estou achando melhor a cada segundo que passa — Jacob respondeu.

O primeiro sinal tocou. O intervalo do meio da manhã estava chegando ao fim.

— Então, sábado à noite seria bom para você? — ele perguntou. — Digamos, por volta das oito?

— Acho perfeito — respondi, levantando-me do banco e jogando minha mochila sobre os ombros. — Você sabe onde eu moro?

— Não — Jacob disse, com outro sorriso resplandecente iluminando seu rosto. — Mas tenho o resto da semana para descobrir.

.

.

— Você está linda, Bella —Alice elogiou.

Era a noite do meu grande encontro com Jacob. Eu estava de pé diante do espelho do meu quarto, e Alice sentada na minha cama. Ela tinha aberto mão da possibilidade de sair com Jasper só para vir me ajudar a me arrumar. Sem dúvida, há razões de sobra para considerar Alice minha melhor amiga.

Rodopiei um pouco diante do espelho.

— Você acha mesmo que está bom? — insisti.

A roupa era nova. Um vestido branco justo e curto, com grandes girassóis amarelos estampados. Eu tinha amado o vestido à primeira vista. Bem retrô, bem _cool_. Até me dera ao luxo de esbanjar um pouco e comprar um par de sapatos brancos de salto anabela para combinar.

— Acho que está fantástico —Alice confirmou. — E esse tom castanho no centro dos girassóis destaca a cor dos seus olhos.

Na verdade, eu tinha ajudado a destacar meus olhos com uma generosa, porém discreta aplicação de rímel. Mas não havia por que revelar meus pequenos segredos de embelezamento, se não fosse absolutamente necessário.

— Bom, se você diz... — falei.

Alice riu pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado à minha casa. Caminhei até ela, sentando-me a seu lado na cama.

Alice não tinha exatamente comemorado quando lhe contei sobre meu programa com Jacob Black. Mas não tentou me fazer desistir. Disse até que torceria para que eu conseguisse o que desejava. Pessoalmente, suspeitei que minha mãe andara instruindo minha amiga com algumas conversas didáticas sobre relacionamentos amorosos.

— E aqui estou eu de novo, ajudando você a se arrumar para uma grande noite — Alice comentou logo que me sentei. — Meio _déjà vu_, não é?

Concordei com um gesto de cabeça, tentando não pensar no fato de que a última vez em que ela me ajudara a me arrumar fora para sair com Edward.

Eu tinha evitado olhar para a foto de nós dois juntos enquanto me arrumava. Havia uma boa chance de eu ter de me desfazer dela para sempre depois daquela noite. Se tudo corresse bem com Jacob, eu não teria mais nenhuma razão para pensar em Edward. Aquela idéia me deu uma estranha sensação de vazio na boca do estômago.

— A próxima vez vai ser você — eu disse a Alice. — Você e Jasper já estão juntos há uma semana. Já é mais do que a duração de qualquer uma das minhas relações nos últimos tempos.

— Quem teria adivinhado que, de nós duas, seria eu quem acabaria conseguindo uma relação estável primeiro, não é?

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. A imagem do belo rosto de Edward esvoaçou rapidamente por minha cabeça.

— Bella — Alice disse —, preciso perguntar uma coisa a você.

— O quê? — falei, embora tivesse a sensação de já saber o que ela iria perguntar.

— Você tem certeza de que sabe o que está fazendo?

— Claro que sei — respondi. — Estou saindo com o meu parceiro astrologicamente perfeito.

— Mesmo não sabendo nada sobre ele? — ela insistiu.

— Ele é do signo certo — falei. — Essa é a única coisa que preciso saber.

— Mas você não acha que, se Jacob Black realmente fosse o seu parceiro astrologicamente perfeito, você teria sentido algum tipo de faísca de reconhecimento Escorpião-Touro?

Eu já tinha me feito a mesma pergunta, mas aquele estava longe de ser o melhor momento para admitir essa dúvida. Em vez disso, dei a Alice a mesma resposta que dera a mim mesma a semana toda.

— Na verdade, não faz tanto tempo assim que estou envolvida com astrologia, Alice. Só desde que o meu namoro com James terminou. E depois disso veio o Edward e eu me desconcentrei.

Pronto. A besteira estava feita. Eu pronunciara o nome de Edward em voz alta. Ele permanecera na minha mente a tarde toda. Parecia que eu não conseguia parar de me perguntar como Edward passaria sua noite, enquanto Jacob e eu estivéssemos por aí, vivendo juntos o grande momento de nossas vidas.

Levantei-me. Pensar em Edward só estava me deixando deprimida. Eu não podia me centrar no passado. Precisava olhar para a frente.

— Deseje-me sorte, Alice — pedi. Ela se levantou e me deu um abraço.

— Boa sorte, Bella. Espero que vocês dois sejam muito felizes juntos.

Aquilo me fez rir.

— Nós não estamos nos casando, Alice. Estamos só saindo pela primeira vez.

O encontro mais importante da minha vida. Aquele que me diria de uma vez por todas no que eu deveria confiar: nos meus instintos ou na astrologia.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews. A ameaça que fiz no cap anterior tb ta valendo pra esse.**

**Ps. De repente não mais que de repente ta com seu cap 11 quase pronto, mas tive que dar um tempo por causa da facul. Assim que as provas acabarem, eu termino e posto. **

**xoxo**


	14. Capítulo 14

**14**

**Edward**

**  
**_**Gêmeos (21 de maio - 20 de junho)**_  
_Julgamentos precipitados poderão voltar a lhe causar problemas. Você está pronto para assumir as conseqüências de seus próprios atos? Só o futuro pode decidir. Uma estrela brilhando no horizonte pode ser uma falsa esperança. Deixe a sua própria luz brilhar._

— Não gosto disso, Edward — Jasper resmungou. — É uma péssima idéia.

— Você ficou repetindo isso nas últimas duas horas — ralhei. — Não acho que eu precise ouvir de novo.

Estávamos acotovelados atrás de um dos carrinhos de metal usados para recolhimento e limpeza dos pratos no Luigi's, esvaziando os pratos dos restos de comida deixados pelos clientes.

O trabalho já seria bastante desagradável sob circunstâncias normais, ou seja, se estivéssemos sendo pagos por ele. Mas a razão pela qual Jasper e eu nos encontrávamos ali estava longe de ser normal, e não visava a nada tão simples quanto ganhar alguns trocados.

Depois de uma semana inteira dizendo a mim mesmo que não precisava me preocupar quanto a Bella e Jacob Black, entrara em pânico na última hora, pouco antes do encontro dos dois.

O dono do Luigi's era um velho amigo da minha mãe. Em parte, havia sido por causa dessa amizade que eu sugerira a Jacob que levasse Bella àquele restaurante. Já tinha reservado uma mesa especial para os dois.

Quando liguei para o amigo de minha mãe, pedindo que me deixasse trabalhar no restaurante naquela noite, ele pareceu achar que eu precisava de internação psiquiátrica urgente.

Levei um tempo para convencê-lo de que poderia confiar em mim. E, depois, ainda havia o fato de que eu não tinha nenhuma experiência no ramo.

Finalmente, porém, ele concordou que Jasper e eu trabalhássemos por apenas uma noite, desde que não executássemos nenhuma tarefa que implicasse contato direto com a comida que os clientes comeriam mais tarde.

Assim, fomos designados para cuidar dos restos, o que explicava porque estávamos ali, raspando a sobra dos pratos para dentro de um recipiente alojado no carrinho.

Quando os pratos formavam uma pilha alta o bastante, Jasper levava o carrinho para a cozinha, e nos trazia de volta outro, vazio.

O Luigi's tinha a forma de uma grande lua crescente, o que permitia belíssimas vistas panorâmicas do mar. Atrás das mesas, havia uma série de divisórias de alvenaria separadas por vãos, justapostas como biombos e decoradas com murais imitando os afrescos italianos antigos. Garçons de _smoking_ manobravam por entre as brechas estrategicamente posicionadas nas paredes-biombo.

As brechas haviam sido dissimuladas com tanto engenho que quem estava no salão de jantar tinha dificuldade para localizá-las. Isso fazia com que tudo no Luigi's parecesse acontecer por mágica, o que constituía parte do charme do restaurante.

O carrinho dos pratos em que Jasper e eu estávamos trabalhando ficava atrás de uma dessas paredes-biombo, a menos de um metro de distância da mesa que eu reservara para Bella e Jacob. Com um pouco de sorte, eu poderia ouvir cada palavra do que eles conversassem.

Na privacidade do meu quarto, onde me viera à cabeça, a idéia me parecera brilhante. Mas agora que a estava colocando em prática, não me parecia tão boa. Na verdade, me fazia sentir imaturo e infantil.

— Pensei que todo esse pacto entre você e Bella se baseasse em confiança mútua — Jasper sussurrou, empurrando várias rodelas de cebola de um prato de salada para dentro do recipiente de metal no carrinho. — Não foi isso o que você disse quando recomendei que simplesmente deixasse Jacob fora do páreo?

— É, foi o que eu disse — sussurrei de volta, inseguro com relação a até onde o som de nossas vozes poderia ser ouvido. — Mas isto é diferente. Não se trata de confiança. Se trata de controle. Eu preciso saber com antecedência no que vai dar esse encontro. Assim, Bella não vai poder me surpreender mais.

— Acho que você está caindo em contradição —Jasper disse, virando um copo vazio. — Ou você confia numa pessoa, ou não confia.

— Por aqui, por favor — ouvi o _maître_ dizer do outro lado da divisória. Minhas mãos congelaram no carrinho.

— Puxa, este lugar é o máximo! — uma voz disse. Tive certeza de que era a voz de Jacob.

— Pasquale estará às suas ordens, senhor — o _maître_ anunciou. — Ele virá atendê-los num minuto. Bem-vindos ao Luigi's, e bom apetite.

Acho que Jacob e Bella começaram a conversar logo que se sentaram, mas não conseguia ouvi-los com o rumor do restaurante zoando em meus ouvidos.

Nas próximas duas ou três horas, todo o meu futuro amoroso seria decidido.

Ou Bella escolheria a mim, ou escolheria Jacob. E tudo o que eu podia fazer era raspar pratos sujos e esperar para ver qual dos dois seria o premiado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap curtinho, mas postei o próximo tb.

Eu sei q tava sumida, mas as provas acabaram, enato voltei.

Reviews, por favor.

xoxo


	15. Capítulo 15

**15**

**Bella**

_**Escorpião (23 de outubro - 21 de novembro)**_  
_O ciclo amoroso aproxima-se de seu fecho. Você realizará um velho sonho. Mas podem surgir eventos inesperados, capazes de alterar a situação. Analise as motivações. Olhe debaixo da superfície. As coisas podem não ser o que parecem._

— Puxa! — Jacob disse assim que entramos no Luigi's. — Uma lagoa com peixes dentro de um restaurante! Dê só uma olhada nisto, Bella.

Inclinamo-nos sobre a balaustrada e vimos vários peixes grandes e dourados deslizando num tanque sob a ponte que conduzia ao salão de jantar do Luigi's.

— Que legal! — falei. — Eu já tinha ouvido falar.

Um _maître_ de paletó branco sorriu para nós com ar condescendente.

— Todo mundo já ouviu falar da lagoa do Luigi's — ele observou. — Somos famosos por ela. Se a senhora e o cavalheiro fizerem a gentileza de me acompanhar... Por aqui, por favor.

Até então, minha noite com Jacob estava sendo absolutamente fantástica. Tão romântica quanto eu esperava que fosse. Ele me apanhara em casa com o carro do pai, um belo e charmoso Mercedes prateado. De modo geral, não me importo com o tipo de carro que um cara tem, especialmente quando nem sequer é dele. Mas aquela noite era especial, e achei que não me faria mal nenhum curtir a chance de desfrutar do bom e do melhor.

É verdade que Jacob tinha passado todo o trajeto da minha casa até o restaurante explicando a função de cada botão do painel do carro. À parte um genérico "puxa, você está demais", assim que me viu abrir a porta de casa, Jacob não tinha falado nada sobre o meu magnífico vestido. Não estava me olhando da maneira como Edward me olhou quando saímos. E tampouco exibia um sorriso misterioso vagando no fundo dos olhos.

Assim que Jacob estacionou em frente à entrada do Luigi's, deixando o carro com o manobrista, disse a mim mesma que era hora de mudar de canal. Precisava parar de pensar no passado. Iria me concentrar apenas nos acontecimentos daquela noite. Fazer menos do que isso não seria justo com Jacob. Ele merecia minha total atenção. Afinal, era meu parceiro perfeito em potencial.

Além do mais, concentrar-me somente naquela noite serviria a outro importante fim. Significava não me permitir pensar em Edward de jeito nenhum.

Até ali, meu plano parecia estar funcionando bem. Jacob e eu já tínhamos passado da salada inicial. Nosso garçom acabava de partir a passos rápidos com nossos pratos vazios. Uma espécie de placidez caíra sobre a nossa mesa — aquele tipo de paz que acontece quando você acabou de vivenciar algo muito bom, e sabe que algo igualmente bom está por vir.

Ao meu redor, eu podia ouvir em surdina as conversas dos outros clientes. Jacob passou a vista pelo ambiente, reparando nos afrescos que o decoravam e nas delicadas luminárias penduradas nas paredes, junto das janelas.

— E então? — ele perguntou. — Você acha este lugar legal ou não?

Senti um levíssimo tremor de apreensão. Era a quarta vez que Jacob fazia aquela mesma pergunta. Claro que o Luigi's era super-legal. Mas eu começava a me perguntar se o restaurante iria ser nosso único assunto... Além do carro do pai dele.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, como fizera nas últimas três vezes em que Jacob formulara a mesma pergunta. Do jeito que as coisas caminhavam, lá pelo fim da noite os músculos do meu pescoço estariam duros como pedra.

— Sem dúvida — resolvi confirmar também com algumas palavras. — Muito legal.

Eu precisava mudar de assunto rápido. Os taurinos não são tão impulsivos e passionais quanto os escorpianos. Talvez coubesse a mim criar um clima mais íntimo.

Inclinei-me para a frente, por sobre a mesa, no que esperei que fosse um gesto _sexy._

— Jacob, tenho a sensação de que na verdade não conheço você. Por que não me conta o que gosta de fazer quando não está jogando futebol?

Jacob tomou um gole de água e analisou a pergunta.

— Jogar beisebol — ele respondeu.

Um súbito estardalhaço de pratos se chocando soou por detrás de uma das divisórias decoradas com afrescos. Tive de admitir que a resposta de Jacob não fora bem o que eu esperava. Ele não estava de modo algum entrando no clima do meu jogo de sedução. As coisas teriam sido totalmente diferentes com Edward.

_Você se prometeu que não pensaria em Edward,_ lembrei a mim mesma. A resposta de Jacob não havia sido nada de tão preocupante, afinal. Ele apenas tinha um estilo diferente.

— Beisebol! — falei. — Que legal!

— Beisebol é demais! — Jacob disse entusiasticamente. — É a quintessência do esporte de verão.

O uso da palavra "quintessência" me pareceu promissor. Não era comum ouvi-la na boca dos atletas da escola.

— Sem dúvida deve ser muito melhor no calor do que hóquei no gelo — brinquei, justamente no instante em que o garçom chegava com nossos pratos.

Outro estardalhaço de pratos retumbou atrás da divisória, seguido de um ruído que soou como uma seqüência de frenéticos sussurros. Jacob olhou para mim, franzindo a testa.

— Desculpe — ele disse. — O que você falou?

— Deixe para lá — respondi, sorrindo para o garçom enquanto, em minha mente, promovia minha apreensão ao grau de genuína preocupação.

Primeiro, Jacob não demonstrara nenhuma reação à minha aparência. Agora não reagia às minhas piadas.

O garçom retribuiu meu sorriso e brandiu um enorme moedor de pimenta sobre o meu _fettuccine_, como se fosse uma arma num filme de kung-fu.

— Um pouco de pimenta-do-reino para a senhora? — ele perguntou.

— Acho que não, obrigada — respondi.

— E para o senhor? — o garçom perguntou de novo, agora com o moedor pronto e a postos sobre o prato de Jacob.

Esperei que Jcob me olhasse. Com certeza, ele tinha notado o quanto era ridículo todo aquele ritual com o moedor de pimenta. Seria a nossa primeira piadinha particular, a primeira coisa na qual estaríamos em total sintonia e cumplicidade.

— Claro, mande ver — Jacob respondeu, confirmando com entusiásticos gestos de cabeça.

Pude sentir meu apetite começar a se esvanecer à medida que a preocupação ia sendo substituída pela dúvida.

Jacob era um cara muito legal. Eis aí um ponto em que todo mundo na Emerald High concordava. Mas eu estava começando a me perguntar se o motivo pelo qual Jacob era tão popular não seria o fato de simplesmente não haver nada marcante nele, nada de que alguém pudesse não gostar. Quero dizer, o que haveria para desgostar num cara tão amigável e simpático quanto um filhotinho de cachorro, e tão profundo quanto uma piscina de criança?

Olhei de novo para Jacob, enquanto ele atacava seu espaguete à carbonara. Nossos grandes temas de conversa durante a noite tinham sido o carro do pai dele, beisebol e os peixes no tanque do Luigi's.

Eu estava cara a cara com meu parceiro astrologicamente perfeito e não tínhamos nada a dizer um ao outro. Mais alguns minutos daquele jeito, e eu ficaria entediada demais até para me mexer.

_Alice estava certa quanto a Jacob e a mim_, pensei. _Simplesmente não há nenhuma faísca de reconhecimento entre nós. Pior do que isso: não há nenhum tipo de faísca._

Nada nele era divertido ou insinuante, e ele não ria com as mesmas coisas inesperadas ou incomuns que me faziam rir. Eu sabia que os taurinos costumavam ser diretos e sóbrios, mas com certeza meu complemento astral teria de ter algum senso de humor.

Dei uma garfada no _fettuccine_ e mastiguei devagar, tentando espantar um sentimento de derrota que começava a pairar no ar. Pelo andar da carruagem, minha noitada com Jacob iria terminar em desastre total. O companheiro astrologicamente perfeito dos meus sonhos terminaria sendo o meu pior pesadelo.

Teria de confessar a Edward que ele estava certo e eu, errada. Que eu não deveria ter baseado na astrologia as minhas decisões quanto à nossa relação. Pior ainda, talvez eu até tivesse de rastejar e lhe perguntar se ele ainda queria me ver de novo.

Então, um pensamento horrível me ocorreu. E se Edward não tivesse sido completamente honesto quando dissera que queria uma última chance? Talvez aquele encontro com Jacob não passasse de uma armação. Uma maneira de Edward perpetrar sua vingança.

Ele ficara furioso com o que pensava ter acontecido entre mim e James Hunter. E se toda aquela história da nossa aposta fosse apenas uma maneira de ele me chutar quando eu estivesse por baixo? Eu admitiria que tinha sido um erro romper com ele só por causa de seu signo, e então ele me diria para sumir de sua vida, eu ficaria sozinha, e seria tudo culpa minha.

De repente, o _fettuccine_ pareceu formar uma bola viscosa no fundo do meu estômago. Eu sabia que não poderia comer mais nenhuma garfada.

— Você me dá uma licencinha um momento, Jacob? — eu disse, enquanto afastava minha cadeira da mesa.

— Claro — Jacob respondeu, levantando a vista de seu prato de macarrão e me olhando. — Você está parecendo meio esquisita. Algum problema?

_Agora ele repara na minha aparência_, pensei._ Essa é boa_.

— Estou ótima — respondi. — Só quero me refrescar um pouco. Saí da mesa sem mais cerimônia, certa de que Jacob jamais notaria que eu perdera o interesse pelo nosso encontro.

O Luigi's era lindo, mas era também muito confuso. Eu tinha dado somente alguns passos quando me senti perdida. As divisórias com afrescos pareciam me cercar por todos os lados.

Finalmente, resolvi escolher uma brecha qualquer entre os afrescos. Uma vez do outro lado da parede divisória, vi um carrinho de metal carregado de pratos sujos. Seria um pouco embaraçoso, mas mesmo assim decidi perguntar aos dois rapazes que estavam esvaziando os pratos no carrinho em que direção ficava o banheiro.

Enquanto eu começava a caminhar na direção deles, um dos rapazes se dirigiu para a cozinha, empurrando o carrinho. O outro ficou esperando imóvel, agora sem pratos para limpar.

— Desculpe — comecei. — Você poderia por favor me di... Ao som da minha voz, o rapaz ergueu a cabeça de um tranco e me olhou assustado. Era Edward.

Olhamos um para o outro estupefatos. Todo o meu corpo formigava, como se estivesse sendo espetado por minúsculos alfinetes. Um estranho zumbido tomou conta de meus ouvidos.

Os periódicos estardalhaços de pratos subitamente fizeram perfeito sentido. Não havia sido apenas um ajudante de cozinha qualquer, mas um ajudante específico. Um ajudante que ouvira cada palavra do meu jantar com Jacob.

A cara de Edward ficou muito pálida. Pude ver seu pomo-de-adão subindo e descendo, conforme ele engolia em seco.

— Bella — ele disse —, não é o que você está pensando. Me deixe explicar..

— Do mesmo jeito que você me deixou explicar sobre James? — rebati, minha garganta tão seca e tensa que fiquei espantada de conseguir falar. — Ah, por favor, Edward, me poupe. Você ficou me espionando a noite toda. É melhor admitir.

— Bom, e daí? — ele rebateu, agressivo.

Obviamente, ele estava supondo que a melhor estratégia de defesa seria um ataque violento.

— E daí se fiquei espionando? Eu tenho muito em jogo nessa coisa toda.

— _Essa coisa?_ — quase gritei. — Acontece que essa coisa é a minha vida íntima e particular. E se não me falha a memória, você prometeu confiar em mim.

— Não prometi, não senhora. Isso nunca fez parte das regras do nosso pacto.

Senti o sangue latejar nas têmporas.

— Então quer dizer que você não confia em mim — falei. — Achou que eu mentiria quanto ao que acontecesse com Jacob esta noite.

— Não — Edward respondeu. — Eu só queria ter certeza de que...

— De que eu estaria dizendo a verdade — emendei, meu rosto vermelho de raiva. — Pois bem, deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa, Edward. A única vez que menti para você foi quando disse que sentia muito por ter precisado terminar o nosso namoro. Sinto muito coisa nenhuma. Se tivesse de fazer de novo, faria exatamente igual. Tudo o que você fez esta noite só veio provar que eu estava certa. _Você_ é quem não merece confiança, Edward. Não quero ver você na minha frente nunca mais.

— Quer fechar um pacto em cima disso também? — Edward perguntou.  
Sua voz soara sarcástica, mas quando ele estendeu a mão para que eu a apertasse, notei que ela tremia. Não tenho certeza do que eu teria feito se Jacob não tivesse aparecido naquele exato instante.

— Bella? — ele chamou, sua cabeça surgindo por entre as divisórias. — Você está aí atrás? O que está acontecendo?

— Nada, Jacob, nada — respondi, dando as costas para Edward. Saí andando na direção de Jacob, que olhava alternadamente para mim e para Edward, sem entender nada. Minhas costas estavam tão eretas que eu poderia estar marchando com o batalhão de cadetes na parada do Dia da Independência.

— Mas sabe o quê? — continuei dizendo a Jacob. — Este lugar não é nem de longe tão romântico quanto eu esperava que fosse. O que você acha de irmos embora daqui e fazermos algo realmente divertido?

Jacob coçou o queixo, seus olhos de cachorrinho repletos de compaixão.

— Como você quiser, Bella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanha posto mais, se tiver reviews.

xoxo


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Edward**

_**Gêmeos (21 de maio - 20 de junho)**_  
_Desastre! Atos tolos e irresponsáveis trazem conseqüências duras. Hora de ir para casa e lamber suas feridas. Avalie os danos. Reveja a situação. O que vai acontecer em seguida dependerá de você._

— Acho que realmente estraguei tudo, não foi? — perguntei a Jasper quando saíamos de carro do Luigi's, de volta para casa.

A noite estava linda. Através do pára-brisas, eu podia ver o céu repleto de estrelas.

Tenho certeza de que algumas pessoas diriam que a visão das estrelas deveria ter feito eu me sentir muito melhor quanto ao fato de ter acabado de ser pego espionando a garota que acreditava amar. Que a beleza da noite deveria ter feito eu me dar conta de como eram insignificantes meus próprios problemas, se comparados à imensidão e à glória do cosmo.  
Pessoalmente, acho esse tipo de pensamento um tanto quanto exagerado. Quem quer ser lembrado do quanto é insignificante?

Eu tinha saído com Bella pela primeira vez numa noite exatamente como aquela. E a havia beijado sob aquelas mesmíssimas estrelas. Não me parecia justo que a noite fosse tão bela agora, quando eu a perdera para sempre.

— Detesto ter de dizer isto... —Jasper começou.

— Não diga — interrompi, entrando na rua dele. — Não diga. As coisas já estão ruins o bastante sem você dizer "eu avisei".

— É, acho que você tem razão — ele concordou depois de alguns segundos.

Estacionei o carro em frente à casa de Jasper. Desliguei o motor e apaguei os faróis.

— Você acha que Bella me viu? —Jasper perguntou, não fazendo nenhum movimento para sair do carro.

— Não — respondi. — Acho que não. Ela estava ocupada demais se enfurecendo comigo para reparar em qualquer outra coisa.

Dei um soco no volante do carro.

— Como pude ser tão idiota? Desta vez perdi Bella para sempre, com certeza.  
Jasper concordou com um triste gesto de cabeça.

— Tudo bem, Jasper, pode dizer. Eu mereço.

— Eu avisei —John disse baixinho.  
.

.  
Uma hora mais tarde eu estava de pé debaixo da árvore do jardim da casa de Bella.

A janela de seu quarto ficava logo acima de mim. Achei que ela ainda estava acordada, porque a luz do quarto continuava acesa. Ou talvez ainda nem tivesse chegado em casa. Talvez ela e Jacob tivessem decidido cair na gandaia até o amanhecer.

Vi uma sombra passar por trás da cortina do quarto. Pelo menos isso. Bella estava em casa. Pelo que podia ver lá de baixo, estava andando de um lado para o outro, provavelmente tentando se acalmar.

Eu me sentia tão tenso que achei que nunca mais conseguiria dormir. Como as coisas tinham dado tão errado entre Bella e mim, depois de um começo tão promissor?

Considerei a possibilidade de procurar algumas pedrinhas no jardim, para atirar na janela dela. Talvez ainda não fosse tarde demais. Talvez ainda pudéssemos conversar.

_Isso, Edward,_ pensei enquanto via a sombra de Bella passando de novo atrás da cortina. _Vá em frente. Talvez ela responda jogando uma panela de óleo fervente na sua cabeça._

A sombra de Bella parou. Ela ficou bem no centro da janela. As cortinas se separaram um pouco, mas eu não tinha como saber se ela estava ou não olhando para baixo. Era mais provável que estivesse olhando para cima, estudando o alinhamento dos astros.

Perguntei-me se Romeu tinha se sentido daquela maneira, esperando por Julieta sob o balcão. Havia a pequena diferença de que Romeu não tinha feito nada de errado. Ele pensava que tinha a vida toda pela frente. Sabia que seria afortunado no amor, pelo menos por algum tempo. No meu caso, toda a fortuna se fora.

_É isso aí, Edward,_ pensei._ Mas você precisa levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente. Está ficando melancólico demais._

Eu tinha me comportado mal, sem dúvida. Mas nem tudo o que dera errado entre nós dois era culpa minha. Ela era quem tinha decidido primeiro que não podíamos mais nos ver.

Bella se afastou da janela. Um segundo depois, a luz de seu quarto se apagou. Fiquei lá de pé, apoiado no tronco da árvore, por pelo menos mais uns vinte minutos. Durante todo esse tempo, a cortina não se moveu nem mais uma única vez.

Isso significava que ela não tinha me visto. Ou que, se tinha, não ligara. Voltei para o carro e percorri lentamente a curta distância até minha casa, torcendo para que houvesse algum filme bom na televisão. Seria a única maneira de matar todas aquelas horas vazias antes do amanhecer.

.

.

— Edward? — minha mãe chamou assim que entrei em casa.

Numa tentativa de evitar ser notado, eu entrara pela garagem, mas deveria ter sabido que não adiantaria. As mães têm dispositivos especiais embutidos no cérebro, para detectar desastres que ocorrem com seus filhos, especialmente quando o desastre tem a ver com as coisas do amor.

— Oi, mãe — respondi, pendurando as chaves do carro no gancho perto da porta da cozinha.

— Já é tão tarde. Correu tudo bem lá no Luigi's?

— Isso depende do lado de quem você está.

Minha mãe apareceu na porta da cozinha, vestida com seu robe cor-de-rosa e suas pantufas em forma de Mickey Mouse. Tanto o robe quanto os chinelos tinham sido presentes de natal de Quil e Seth.

— Estou do seu lado, claro — ela respondeu.

— Bom, então sinto muito decepcionar você, mas acho que perdemos.

— Nesse caso, você deve estar com fome — ela disse. Porque não acende a lareira para espantar o frio da sala, enquanto eu preparo um chocolate quente e umas torradas de canela?

- Muito bem - minha mãe disse, quando já estávamos sentados na frente da lareira acesa. - Comece do começo. Não deixe nada de fora.

- Nasci no dia 21 de maio, numa pequena cidade perto de...

- Engraçadinho - cortou ela.

Peguei um pedaço de torrada de canela do prato e dei uma grande mordida.

Assim que comecei a comer a torrada, comecei a me sentir um pouco melhor. A terapia da torrada de canela sempre funciona comigo. Minha mãe sabia disso, claro. Foi ela quem inventou o ritual quando eu era pequeno.

- E então? - ela disse, as chamas do fogo se refletindo em seu rosto. - Você quer me contar, ou prefere não falar no assunto?

- Eu estraguei tudo, mãe. Em grande estilo.

- Como foi? - ela perguntou, dando um gole no chocolate quente.

- Armei um encontro entre Bella e outro cara hoje no Luigi's, e então me escondi para espionar.

Minha mãe ficou em silêncio por um momento, assimilando a informação. Tomou outro gole do chocolate, o que deixou resíduos de marshmallow derretido em seu lábio superior. Abocanhei minha torrada de canela.

- Vé? Nenhum comentário? - perguntei, quando já não podia mais suportar o silêncio.

Ela franziu a testa e recolocou sua xícara de chocolate quente na mesinha de centro.

- Estou tentando pensar no que dizer - respondeu. Você realmente me surpreendeu, Edward.

Depois de uma breve pausa, continuou:

- Esse tipo de comportamento não se parece com você, de modo algum.

- Foi ela quem me levou a isso, mãe - protestei.  
- O que você acabou de dizer é uma grande bobagem, Edward, e você sabe disso. O que aconteceu, filhinho? - ela perguntou com uma voz um pouco mais suave. - Pensei que você e Bella se gostassem de verdade.

- Eu também achava isso - falei. - Mas, então, ela terminou comigo por aquele motivo ridículo, e a partir daí as coisas ficaram meio confusas. Minha mãe pegou uma torrada de canela e deu uma pequena mordida.

- Dizer que as coisas ficaram meio confusas é o eufemismo do século - ela observou.

- Bella acha que eu a espionei porque não confio nela. Mas não é exatamente isso, mãe. Eu simplesmente senti que tudo estava acontecendo à minha revelia e que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir. Eu só quis recuperar algum controle sobre as coisas.

- Ah, Edward - minha mãe disse, abandonando seu pedaço de torrada no prato e olhando para o fogo.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não a via parecer tão triste.

- Às vezes você me lembra tanto eu mesma, filhinho. Cometi o mesmo tipo de erro com seu pai.

Minha mãe nunca fala de meu pai. Não que ela ande por aí eternamente furiosa ou magoada pelo que aconteceu no passado. Mas simplesmente não o menciona. Quil e Seth não percebem. Quando ele nos deixou, os dois ainda não tinham idade suficiente para se lembrar dele.

- Você não pode controlar o amor, Edward - minha mãe continuou com doçura. - Não pode usar o amor para forçar uma pessoa a fazer aquilo que quer que ela faça. O melhor que pode fazer é tentar manter controle sobre si mesmo. Assim, pelo menos você terá a satisfação de saber que foi fiel ao seu próprio coração, mesmo que não consiga o que queria.

- Você amava o papai, não é?

Ela confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Claro que sim. Durante um tempo, achei que apenas amá-lo seria o suficiente. Mas é necessário mais do que o amor de uma só pessoa para construir uma relação.

- Então o que eu devo fazer?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, estendendo o braço para pegar seu chocolate quente.

- Acho que você sabe a resposta para essa pergunta - respondeu. - Você fez uma coisa errada, Edward, mesmo que achasse que tinha boas razões para fazê-Ia.

- Preciso pedir desculpas a Bella, não é?

- Acho que sim. Mas a decisão é sua.

Minha mãe sorriu e se levantou do sofá. Me levantei também.

- Esta sessão maternal me deixou cansada. Já é hora de eu ir para a cama. Apague a lareira antes de ir dormir, filhinho.

- Certo - falei, enquanto ela se inclinava para me dar um beijo. - Boa noite, mãe. E obrigado.

- Você não tem nada que me agradecer por isso - ela disse. - E acabe com estas torradas de canela. Se Quil e Seth descobrirem que não ganharam, vou ouvir durante uma semana.

Olhei para os pés dela, enfiados nas pantufas do Mickey, arrastando-se com um ruído abafado rumo ao quarto. Tornei a me sentar e fiquei olhando para o fogo.

Minha mãe estava certa. De algum jeito, no máximo até segunda-feira de manhã, eu tinha de descobrir uma maneira de dizer a Bella que sentia muito. E então, se mesmo assim ela não quisesse me ver nunca mais, eu teria de decidir o que fazer da minha vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eu sei que to sumida, mas é a segunda fase da prova da OAB.**

**Mas, como o cap ta curtinho, vou postar dois, como de costume.**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews.**

**xoxo **


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Bella**

_**Escorpião (23 de outubro - 21 de novembro)**_  
_A escura noite da alma pode ter um revestimento de prata. Lembre-se de que o céu sempre é mais escuro antes da aurora. O que parece perdido pode estar ao seu alcance. Para sair do dilema, tente examinar seu coração._

Eram duas da madrugada, e eu continuava acordada. Por que a insônia tomava conta de mim sempre que tudo o que mais queria era esquecer minhas dores, caindo no sono com as cobertas puxadas por cima da cabeça?

Depois de sair do Luigi's, Jacob e eu tínhamos ido a uma danceteria, para dançar e queimar energia.

Jacob tinha sido superlegal. Entendeu perfeitamente como eu me sentia em relação ao que acontecera com Edward. E concordou que o comportamento de Edward tinha sido inadequado e ultrajante. Cheguei até a pensar que poderia haver alguma esperança de que Jacob e eu nos acertássemos — até o momento em que ele me deu o beijo de boa-noite, debaixo da árvore do jardim de casa.

Uma garota pode dizer muito sobre um cara só pela maneira como ele beija. E não estou falando de técnicas de língua nem nada do gênero. Refiro-me a sentir se ele está beijando você em especial ou se está apenas saboreando com seus lábios a forma feminina mais próxima disponível.

Na verdade, beijar James deveria ter sido minha primeira pista de que ele não passava de um canalha. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de dizer imediatamente que ele não se importava com quem eu era.

Jacob me tratou bem, mas pude sentir instantaneamente que nada de sério iria acontecer entre nós. Ele estava apenas beijando um corpo. Não estava _me_ beijando. E como poderia ser diferente? Durante a noite toda, ele não estivera realmente comigo. Nós não tínhamos nos conectado.

— Obrigada por tudo, Jacob — eu disse quando o beijo terminou.

Ele tinha me abraçado para me manter aquecida, enquanto estávamos ali de pé, no frio da noite, debaixo da árvore.

— Foi uma noite muito gostosa — continuei.

— Sei, sei — Jacob disse, mostrando mais intuição do que a que tivera durante a noite toda. — Por que será que sinto um "mas" à vista?

— _Mas_ — eu disse, sorrindo para ele —, eu acho que não devemos nos ver de novo.  
Jacob não disse nada por alguns segundos.

— É por causa do Edward, não é? — ele perguntou, por fim.

— Não — respondi. — É por causa de você e de mim, Jacob. Você é um cara muito legal, e eu realmente gosto de você... Mas, admita, estamos perdendo nosso tempo.

Jacob pareceu um pouco desconcertado. Talvez ele fosse tão popular que nunca antes uma garota lhe tivesse dito não.

— Você é diferente, não é, Bella?

— Não, só brutalmente sincera — respondi. Um lado da boca de Jacob se franziu um pouco.

— Eu gostaria muito que pudéssemos ser amigos — falei.

— Isso seria muito bom — ele disse. — Talvez você pudesse vir assistir a algum dos meus jogos de beisebol.

Depois que Jacob partiu, fiz tudo o que fui capaz de imaginar para espantar o inevitável: um sentimento de incrível frustração e derrota. Aquela deveria ter sido a noite mais importante da minha vida. Em vez disso, fora o meu maior fiasco.

Tomei um longo banho quente de banheira, com minhas ervas favoritas. Depois, consumi uma chaleira inteira de chá de camomila. No desespero, até cheguei a pegar o material para começar um trabalho de inglês para a escola.

Nenhuma distração tática funcionou. Acabei reduzida a ficar andando em círculos pelo meu quarto. Toda vez que ficava quieta, minha mente começava instantaneamente a passar um _replay_ de toda a minha relação com Edward.

Nem mesmo olhar para as estrelas tinha ajudado. Eu tinha depositado nelas toda a minha fé, e elas tinha falhado comigo. Para piorar, no instante em que abri as cortinas da janela do meu quarto, podia jurar que estava vendo Edward. Ele estava lá embaixo, olhando para minha janela, como Romeu esperando que Julieta aparecesse no balcão.

Fechei as cortinas e apaguei a luz imediatamente. Se Edward estivesse mesmo rondando o jardim da frente da minha casa, não seria por querer fazer o papel de Romeu para a sua Julieta. Seria para me espionar.

Por fim, totalmente exausta, me enfiei na cama, esperando que mais cedo ou mais tarde o fato de estar na horizontal me ajudasse a fugir para o mundo dos sonhos.

Contei ovelhas para ver se ajudava um pouco. Depois, contei pastores. Depois, cordeiros. E quando já estava contemplando seriamente a possibilidade de ter de percorrer todos os animais da Arca de Noé, decidi que tudo aquilo era um exercício de futilidade. Sentei-me na cama e acendi o abajur do criado-mudo.

Na súbita luminosidade, a primeira coisa que vi foi a foto de Edward comigo no baile do Dia dos Namorados. Não iria ficar ali sentada, olhando para aquela foto, de jeito nenhum.

Joguei as cobertas para o lado e pulei da cama. Claramente, a única solução era descer e assistir a televisão. Talvez o canal de compras ajudasse. Aquele canal era capaz de fazer dormir até mesmo a pessoa mais insone do mundo.

Desci até a salinha de televisão e liguei o aparelho. Mantive o volume de som bem baixo, para não acordar meus pais.

Mesmo assim, minha mãe apareceu na porta em menos de sessenta segundos. Ela não entrou na salinha logo de cara. Isso teria deixado óbvio demais que a razão pela qual tinha acordado era que estava preocupada comigo. Em vez disso, entrou na cozinha primeiro. Pude ouvir o som da água caindo dentro da chaleira e de pratos sendo colocados em sua bandeja preferida.

Mantive os olhos grudados no canal de compras durante todo o tempo que a água levou para ferver. Finalmente, mamãe saiu da cozinha carregando uma bandeja com um prato de rosquinhas, dois pratos menores vazios, xícaras e um bule de chá de gengibre.

— Senti vontade de um lanchinho noturno — ela disse enquanto colocava a bandeja na mesinha. — E achei que talvez você pudesse gostar de um pouco de companhia.

— São duas da manhã, mãe — falei. — E eu jamais conseguiria comer estas bombas de açúcar no meio da noite.

Ela me passou um pratinho e uma xícara para o chá.

— Abuse, sirva-se à vontade — ela disse, erguendo o prato de rosquinhas.

— Se eu ganhar cinco quilos, você paga o guarda-roupa novo — avisei. — Qual delas você acha que tem mais recheio?

.

.

— Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu hoje à noite? — minha mãe perguntou, depois que cada uma de nós tinha consumido o próprio peso em rosquinhas.

Todo aquele açúcar deve ter enfraquecido minha resistência. Eu nem sequer tentei resistir. Contei tudo a ela, de uma vez só.

— Ah, mãe, foi horrível! — respondi. — Jacob e eu fomos ao Luigi's para jantar, e Edward estava lá escondido, me espionando o tempo todo.

— Espionando você? — minha mãe espantou-se. — Para quê?

— Para saber o que estava acontecendo entre Jacob e mim. Ela encheu de novo sua xícara de chá.

— Eu pensei que tinha sido o próprio Edward quem havia organizado o seu encontro com Jacob — ela observou, colocando a chaleira de volta no tampo da mesinha.

— E foi — respondi. — Mas na verdade era só um desafio. Ele queria provar que eu estava enganada quanto à astrologia. O pacto era que, se Jacob e eu saíssemos e nossa noite não fosse no mínimo perfeita, então eu deveria tentar de novo com Edward.

— E como foi a noite com Jacob? — minha mãe perguntou. — Quero dizer, antes de você descobrir que Edward estava espionando.

Dobrei e desdobrei meu guardanapo várias vezes.

— Bem entediante — respondi, depois de alguns segundos.

— Então Edward estava certo — ela disse. — Não havia nenhuma razão para escolher um parceiro baseando-se simplesmente na astrologia.

— Essa não é mais a questão, mãe — protestei. — Edward me espionou. Ele não esperou que eu fosse lhe contar o que tinha acontecido no meu encontro com Jacob. Tentou descobrir sozinho. Não confiou em mim!

— Calma, filhinha — minha mãe disse. — Eu acredito em você. Aliás, eu concordo. Mas gostaria de observar que você colocou Edward numa posição bastante difícil.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Você rompeu com Edward por causa do signo dele — ela  
respondeu. — Porque estava certa de que, sendo geminiano, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele magoaria você. Não foi isso?

Eu confirmei.

— Então essa decisão de Edward de espionar você não fica parecendo uma espécie de profecia cumprida por ele próprio?

Peguei outra rosquinha.

— Eu não armei essa situação toda de propósito, mãe.

— Não estou dizendo isso. Estou dizendo que às vezes, quando acreditamos em algo com muita força, tornamos possível que nossas expectativas sejam atendidas.

Tomei um gole do chá e pensei no que ela acabara de dizer.

— Tudo bem, acho que entendo sua colocação — concordei. — Mas isso ainda não torna certo o que Edward fez.

— Claro que não — ela disse. — O que Edward fez foi completamente execrável. E eu teria ficado furiosíssima se alguém fizesse o mesmo comigo. Mas, da maneira como eu vejo a coisa, ele estava num beco sem saída. Nada que ele fizesse pareceria certo aos seus olhos, Bella.

— Porque eu me importava mais com o signo dele do que com _quem_ ele era?

— Acho que é por aí — minha mãe respondeu.

Tomei outro gole de chá, sentindo o gengibre picante aquecer todo o meu corpo. Coloquei a rosquinha de volta no prato.

— Eu provavelmente devo a ele algum tipo de pedido de desculpas, não é? — perguntei.  
Minha mãe riu.

— Acho que essa foi a observação mais hesitante que já ouvi você fazer — ela disse. — Eu sei que não vai ser fácil, Bella. Mas, na minha opinião, a resposta é sim. Mesmo que vocês não voltem a ficar juntos, acho que seria bom deixar tudo limpo entre os dois.

— Você vem junto comigo, fica segurando a minha mão? — perguntei.

— Não. Mas deixo você praticar comigo, se quiser.

— Sinto muito se algo que eu fiz levou você a agir como um babaca inseguro e estúpido — falei, ensaiando um pedido de desculpas.

— Você captou a idéia, mas a forma pode melhorar um pouco — minha mãe disse rindo.

— Acho que vou ter de trabalhar em cima disso — concordei.

Só esperei ter coragem suficiente para dizer o que tivesse de dizer a Edward de verdade...  
.

.

— _Just do it!_ Simplesmente faça! — Alice exclamou. — Vá até ele e diga que você sente muito.

— Daria para você parar de falar como uma propaganda da Nike?

Era segunda-feira de manhã, o primeiro dia da festa da primavera. Alice e eu estávamos dando os últimos retoques na minha barraca de vidente.

Apesar de ter refletido o domingo inteiro sobre a conversa que tivera com minha mãe na noite anterior, eu ainda não tinha decidido como ia fazer para pedir desculpas a Edward.

A situação estava me deixando nervosa. Tal como eu via as coisas, nós dois éramos responsáveis pelo terrível incidente da noite de sábado. Se eu tinha de pedir desculpas a ele, ele também tinha de pedir desculpas a mim.

— Além do mais — continuei —, essa sua idéia me parece meio arriscada. E se Edward simplesmente for embora quando me vir chegando?

Alice bufou irritada, passando-me uma fita de seda vermelha.

— Ele não vai fazer isso, Bella — assegurou ela, enquanto eu fixava a fita de seda no dossel que tínhamos criado dentro da barraca. — Aposto que ele está querendo pedir desculpas tanto quanto você.

— É bom que esteja — observei.

— Ah, ótimo — Alice ralhou. — Com essa atitude, você nunca vai conseguir se reconciliar com Edward.

Nós duas demos alguns passos para trás, para analisar melhor o nosso trabalho; depois, saímos da barraca para ver como tinha ficado do lado de fora. A maioria das barracas da festa tinha um balcão logo na frente e, mais atrás, o espaço para as pessoas que trabalhariam ali. A minha barraca era diferente. Não havia balcão, só um único ambiente, sem divisões, uma espécie de salinha na qual as pessoas poderiam entrar e sentir-se relativamente isoladas do mundo exterior.

Alice e eu havíamos estendido tecidos no teto e nas paredes, e tiras mais finas na entrada, formando uma cortina. Também tínhamos colocado um tapete velho e algumas almofadas no chão. Por fora, as laterais da barraca haviam sido pintadas de azul, com grandes estrelas douradas. Toda a decoração inspirava-se na Casa da Fortuna de Madame Sonya.

Eu vestia uma roupa preta e grandes brincos dourados de argola. Também passara bastante sombra e rímei nos olhos. Queria que, juntos, o efeito geral da minha figura e da barraca fosse colorido e exótico. Queria que todos que perambulassem por ali se sentissem atraídos e pagassem uns poucos dólares para ter seu futuro revelado. A renda iria para um fundo que financiaria os eventos especiais dos alunos da segunda série. Todo o propósito da festa da primavera era que cada série arrecadasse seus próprios fundos.

— E então, o que você achou? — perguntei.

Alice começou a enrolar no topo da minha cabeça uma faixa de tecido azul acetinado, bordada com fios dourados. Arrematou o turbante com um nó e deixou as extremidades da faixa caírem sobre meus ombros.

— Acho que ficou bárbaro — ela disse. — Quer que eu seja sua primeira cliente?

— O seu futuro eu já sei. Você vai ser feliz para sempre — respondi.  
Alice corou.

— Previsão grátis sempre é bom — ela disse. — E que tal se eu for dar uma volta por aí para tentar fisgar alguns clientes?

— Ótima idéia.

Entrei de novo na barraca. Ajeitei as almofadas, me acomodei o mais confortavelmente que pude num canto e procurei assumir um ar místico. Agora, era só esperar pelas filas de clientes que logo se aglomerariam na entrada.

Perguntei-me o que Edward estaria fazendo. Será que ele facilitaria as coisas para mim, quando eu tentasse lhe pedir desculpas? E se não facilitasse, como eu agiria?

Ele merecia um pedido de desculpas, não havia dúvida quanto a isso. Eu tinha de tentar, custasse o que custasse. Olhei para as tiras de tecido penduradas no teto e movendo-se com a brisa, e decidi não pensar mais se Edward estaria ou não disposto a me dar uma segunda chance.

As tiras da cortina da entrada se abriram e um cliente entrou. Vestia uma calça _jeans_ preta e uma malha de moletom com capuz. O capuz estava puxado por sobre a cabeça e cobria a parte superior de seu rosto. Por isso, e por causa das tiras de tecido que Alic e eu havíamos pendurado no teto, não havia como ver quem era meu primeiro cliente.

— Seja bem-vindo — eu disse, tentando fazer minha voz parecer rouca e solenemente misteriosa. — Você veio em busca de alguma luz sobre o que o futuro lhe reserva?

O cliente se sentou numa pilha de almofadas.

— Sim, foi para isso que eu vim — ele respondeu com uma voz ainda mais rouca que a minha, como se estivesse tentando disfarçá-la.

_Ótimo,_ pensei._ É meu primeiro cliente e já está tentando me pregar uma peça._

— Meu passado foi repleto de mistérios — ele disse, com a voz ainda esquisita. — Agora estou numa encruzilhada.

Ele falava de um jeito pomposo e formal, como se tivesse ensaiado. _Tudo bem, espertinho,_ pensei.

— Deixe-me ver a palma da sua mão — pedi, estendendo a minha.

Ele colocou sua mão na minha, com a palma virada para cima. Sua linha da vida era firme e forte. Era o tipo de linha da vida que Edward teria.

— Você precisa me ajudar — ele disse, enquanto eu prosseguia com minha leitura. — Tenho sido muito infeliz no amor.

— Claro que tem — respondi. — Você já ouviu falar de alguém que tenha ido a uma vidente porque era feliz no amor?

— Mas minha situação é especial — meu cliente protestou.

— Muitas videntes já tentaram descobrir o que há de errado, mas nenhuma, nem mesmo a própria Madame Sonya, pôde me ajudar.

Surpresa, levantei os olhos na direção de seu rosto. Se era verdade que ele tinha visitado a Casa da Fortuna de Madame Sonya, talvez estivesse sendo sincero, afinal.

— Eu achava que minha namorada não gostava de mim — o cliente disse, seu rosto ainda escondido sob o capuz. — Na raiva, cometi uma grande injustiça com ela. Como eu posso lhe pedir desculpas de uma maneira que ela acredite em mim? Como posso dizer a ela que tudo o que quero é que a gente volte a ficar junto?

Leves tremores começaram a se irradiar pelo meu braço, subindo até o ombro. O cenário que ele descrevia me pareceu bastante familiar.

Um golpe de ar invadiu a barraca. O misterioso personagem sentado à minha frente girou a cabeça para olhar para a porta, e nesse momento pude vislumbrar brevemente seus olhos. Eram de um belo tom esverdeado, olhos brilhantes, cintilando lá no fundo. Senti as lágrimas começando a brotar do fundo dos meus olhos.

— Talvez a sua namorada também esteja infeliz com a situação

— falei, sem entender muito bem como estava conseguindo fazer minha voz soar. — Talvez ela também tenha se dado conta dos próprios erros e esteja buscando uma maneira de consertar as coisas.

A palma da mão de meu cliente tremeu na minha.

— Então o que devo fazer? — ele perguntou. — Desta vez, preciso ter certeza. Acho que não suportaria uma nova rejeição.

— Ela não vai rejeitá-lo — prometi. — Você precisa ser corajoso e lhe contar como realmente se sente. Se fizer isso, ela lhe dará a resposta pela qual você tanto anseia. Ela não é totalmente idiota.

O silêncio encheu a barraca por uma fração de segundo. Então, o cliente misterioso retirou sua mão da minha e, bem devagar, puxou o capuz de sua malha para trás.

— Eu amo você, Bella — ele sussurrou.

— Eu também amo você, Edward.

Ele esticou seu braço e me puxou para si. Acho que nos beijamos por longos minutos, mas o mundo pareceu ter parado de girar enquanto seus lábios estavam nos meus.

— Peço desculpas por tudo, Edward — falei quando o beijo terminou. — Eu precisava dizer isso a você.

— Eu também peço desculpas por tudo, Bella — disse ele. — Não posso acreditar que fui tão incrivelmente idiota.

— Foi mesmo, não foi? — brinquei, sorrindo para ele.

— Não abuse da sorte, Bella — Edward respondeu, também rindo. — Só me prometa uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Que você vai dar um tempo com esse negócio de astrologia.

— Prometo — sussurrei. — Sob uma condição.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se arquearam. As manchas verdes em seus olhos dançavam.

— Que condição?

— Que nós abandonemos um pouco a minha empresa de leitura do futuro e você deixe eu lhe pagar algumas rodadas na barraca de tiro-ao-alvo de James Hunter. O prêmio para quem acerta na mosca é dar um caldo em James no tonel de água ao lado da barraca.

O sorriso de Edward ficou mais radiante que qualquer estrela do firmamento

— Feito — ele disse.

— Então toque aqui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Não se esqueçam das reviews.**

**xoxo**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Bella**

_**Escorpião (23 de outubro - 21 de novembro)**_  
_Perfeito alinhamento dos planetas favorece vitória pessoal, união com a pessoa que você ama. O que parecia impossível tem agora um final feliz. Tudo está bem quando acaba bem._

— Estou contente por finalmente poder conhecer você, Bella — a mãe de Edward disse.

— Obrigada, senhora Cullen — respondi. — Também estou contente por conhecer a senhora.

A festa da primavera tinha terminado. Edward insistira para que comemorássemos o fato de estarmos juntos de novo e, depois da escola, levou-me para conhecer sua mãe e seus irmãozinhos. Ele parecia querer varrer do caminho o mais cedo possível o último obstáculo em potencial à nossa felicidade.

Eu tinha dito a ele que não era possível que seus irmãozinhos fossem tão ruins assim. E Edward respondera que eu devia esperar até conhecê-los, antes de fazer qualquer julgamento precipitado.

Alice e Jasper foram conosco, para dar um apoio moral. Nós quatro havíamos passado a tarde toda juntos.  
Era a primeira vez que saíamos juntos oficialmente, como casais. Edward dera o pontapé inicial na comemoração acertando na mosca os quatro tiros que dera na barraca de James. Como prêmio, pôde afundar quatro vezes seguidas a cabeça de James Hunter na água gelada do tonel, sem que James pudesse fazer nada para impedir.

— Eu fui a uma festa da primavera... — a mãe de Edward começou a dizer, enquanto nos servia um prato de biscoitos.

— Não vou comer com Edward e a namorada dele — gritou Seth, ou talvez fosse Quil, surrupiando em seguida o maior biscoito do prato. — E se eles se beijarem? Vai ser nojento.

Depois, pulou da cadeira e saiu correndo para o quintal.

— Triplamente nojento — o outro acrescentou, agarrando um biscoito também e disparando atrás do irmão gêmeo.

— Vocês precisam perdoar os meninos — a mãe de Edward disse, sacudindo a cabeça com tristeza. — Acho que eles ainda não estão completamente "domesticados".  
Peguei um biscoito e passei o prato para Alice.

— Como eu ia dizendo — a mãe de Edward continuou —, fui a uma festa da primavera no dia em que Edward nasceu. Nós morávamos em Miami naquela época. Meu marido tinha acabado de conseguir seu primeiro trabalho como jornalista _freelancer._

— Espere um instante — interrompi, o biscoito suspenso a meio caminho da boca. — Quer dizer que Edward nasceu no fuso horário da Costa Leste?

— Bella! — Edward exclamou. — Você prometeu! Eu o ignorei.

— Nasceu — confirmou ela. — Quase à meia-noite. Eu até tive uma discussão com o médico sobre em que dia, afinal, ele tinha nascido.

Depositei meu biscoito sobre a mesa.

Mal podia acreditar naquilo. Edward tinha nascido à meia-noite, entre 20 e 21 de maio. E no fuso horário da Costa Leste.

Meus instintos estavam certos o tempo todo. E minha devoção à astrologia também! A diferença de três horas no fuso horário mudava tudo: Edward era de Touro!

E o fato de ele ter nascido no limite explicava muitas coisas de sua personalidade.

Explicava a tranqüilidade e a estabilidade. Explicava o fato de ele não ter desistido de mim, apesar de todos os contratempos e obstáculos. Essas eram características típicas de Touro. Mas a porção geminiana de sua personalidade explicava seu refinado senso de humor e aquela tendência a sempre querer transformar tudo num desafio.

— Bella? — Dean perguntou. — Você está se sentindo bem?

— Estou ótima! — respondi, estendendo meu braço e pegando sua mão.

Enlacei meus dedos nos dele. O encaixe era perfeito.

— Está tudo ótimo, Edward.

Eu ainda não iria lhe contar que, na verdade, ele era um taurino. Tínhamos acabado de consertar as coisas entre nós. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de complicar a situação dizendo-lhe que eu estivera errada — e certa — desde o começo.

_Não há nenhuma pressa,_ pensei, enquanto apertava os dedos de Edward. Com o canto do olho, vi que a mãe dele sorria.

Haveria tempo de sobra para explicar tudo. Edward e eu ficaríamos juntos por muito, muito tempo. Tinha de ser assim. Fomos feitos um para o outro.

Agora eu sabia que nosso amor estava escrito nas estrelas.

.

.

.

.

**Guia astrológico para o amor**

_Você acredita que seu destino está traçado nas estrelas? Será que vocês estão destinados a ficarem juntos para sempre, como Romeu e Julieta? Certo, tudo bem, esse exemplo é um pouco desanimador... Mas, antes de mergulhar de cabeça numa relação condenada pelos astros, leia nosso guia astrológico para o amor. E evite um catastrófico confronto com o destino._

**ÁRIES**_** (21 de março - 19 de abril)**_  
"Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo" é o seu lema. Com muito espírito e fé, você mergulha de cabeça nas relações, deixando a precaução de lado. Mas, por mais devotada que possa ser no começo, você tende a se chatear logo. O tédio é uma coisa que uma ariana, ávida por ação, não consegue suportar. Um rápido e vivo GEMINIANO saberá mantê-la rindo com seu afiado senso de humor; e, mais importante, a manterá interessada. Fique longe dos TAURINOS. Eles não se adaptam à sua necessidade de estar sempre certa.

**TOURO **_**(20 de abril - 20 de maio)**_  
Como uma estóica heroína medieval, você vive a vida com força e coragem. Leal até o fim, a taurina é confiável, sempre disposta a assumir de corpo e alma um compromisso. Encontre um CAPRICORNIANO forte e responsável. Ele se beneficiará de seu espírito sólido e consistente e, por sua vez, será sempre fiel a você. Quanto aos GEMINIANOS, nem chegue perto. Eles vivem da mutabilidade e do agora, ao passo que você precisa de estabilidade e segurança.

**GÊME0S **_**(21 de maio - 20 de junho)**_  
Você é sempre o centro da festa, e suas amigas ficam impressionadas com sua capacidade de flertar sem esforço. Você  
adora viver, e precisa de um cara que seja capaz de lhe proporcionar grandes experiências. Um SAGITARIANO charmoso, sempre em busca de um agito, é a sua combinação perfeita. Juntos, vocês vão viver a mil. Fique longe de qualquer um que queira podar suas asas, como os caseiros TAURINOS.

**CÂNCER **_**(21 de junho - 22 de julho)**_

Sensível e preocupada com os outros, você é uma ótima amiga e uma namorada atenciosa. Mas fique atenta à sua tendência de se tornar maternal com o companheiro — aceite o fato de que ele _gosta_ de comer torresmo no café da manhã. Um atencioso e poético PISCIANO seria feliz tendo você como companheira, mas não se deixe envolver pelos charmosos SAGITARIANOS, que apreciariam a sua gentileza apenas para tirar proveito dela e, depois, cair fora.

**LEÃO **_**(23 de julho - 22 de agosto)**_  
Menina, você precisa de um namorado que a trate como rainha — romance em grande estilo é o que você quer. E quer as coisas sempre do seu jeito. Mas dá tanto quanto recebe, e uma vez que um cara prove que está à sua altura, você entra na relação para valer e para durar. Um companheiro também LEONINO é sua melhor combinação amorosa: ele entende intuitivamente como você quer ser tratada. Já os VIRGINIANOS, desmancha-prazeres, só vão tentar extinguir esse seu fantástico fogo interior.

**VIRGEM **_**(23 de agosto - 22 de setembro)**_  
Mesmo enquanto anota cada mínimo detalhe de seus compromissos na agenda, você anseia em segredo por um romance que vire a sua vida de pernas para o ar. Atenciosa, solícita e compulsivamente organizada, o seu parceiro perfeito é outro VIRGINIANO. Só ele pode compreender sua necessidade de colocar códigos de cor na gaveta das meias. Fique longe dos ARIANOS egoístas. Dando canos a cada encontro e destruindo sua rotina, eles a deixariam em pedaços, e sozinha para recolher os cacos.

**LIBRA **_**(23 de setembro - 22 de outubro)**_  
As sofisticadas LIBRIANAS anseiam por um romance à luz de velas, com rosas e finos cristais. Encontre um cara que seja tão elegante e maduro quanto você, e verá que ele provavelmente será outro LIBRIANO sonhador. Se um imaturo SAGITARIANO atravessar o seu caminho, dê-lhe um pirulito e diga "não, obrigada". Ele não está à altura da sua sofisticação.

**ESCORPIÃO **_**(23 de outubro - 21 de novembro)**_

Você é intensamente emocional e passional, mas se esforça para encobrir seus sentimentos. O tranqüilo e intuitivo TAURINO é a combinação perfeita para você. Ele consegue enxergar através da sua armadura de proteção e sintonizar-se com suas súbitas mudanças de humor. Não se envolva com um volátil GEMINIANO. Ele não ficará com você pelo tempo suficiente para dar-lhe o apoio e atenção de que você precisa.

**SAGITÁRIO **_**(22 de novembro - 21 de dezembro)**_  
Socialmente, você é um camaleão que fica à vontade em qualquer situação e adora novas experiências. O pacato TAURINO é seu pior pesadelo. Deixe-o roncando no sofá e procure um GEMINIANO, uma verdadeira cápsula de energia que a levará a viver grandes aventuras. O maior desafio que vocês vão enfrentar como casal será decidir que novas terras inexploradas desbravar em seguida.

**CAPRICÓRNIO **_**(22 de dezembro - 19 de janeiro)**_  
Cheia de energia, extremamente confiável e com muito a oferecer, o seu único defeito é não acreditar no seu próprio valor. O VIRGINIANO realista e sincero a puxará para cima quando você estiver por baixo, mostrando-lhe o óbvio: que, para isso, você não precisa de nada melhor do que você mesma! Evite o indiferente SAGITARIANO. Quando precisar falar de algo que é importante para você, ele se sentirá desconfortável e encerrará o assunto dizendo que é "coisa à-toa".

**AQUÁRIO **_**(20 de janeiro - 18 de fevereiro)**_  
Por ser curiosa, vivaz e eternamente simpática, você prospera em grupos e amizades mais que nas relações a dois. Mostre a um sonhador e vaidoso LIBRIANO o quanto você é amorosa, e ele não saberá dizer que bicho o mordeu. Jamais terá sentido algo tão intenso por outra pessoa, o que produzirá uma relação profunda e excitante. Um sossegado CANCERIANO, que sempre vai querê-la sozinha e só para si, podaria o seu estilo.

**PEIXES **_**(19 de fevereiro - 20 de março)**_

Sensível e atenciosa, você se sente atraída pelo tipo musical, artístico, que precisa do seu espírito super-empático. Encontre um CANCERIANO romântico e idealista, e poderá contar com longas caminhadas pela praia, toneladas de flores e devoção eterna. Um egocêntrico LEONINO não será sensível aos seus sentimentos, e fará de você um trapo lamuriento.

_Agora, vá à luta, e boa sorte!_

.

.

**Bom gente, eh isso ai! Acabou! Mil perdões pela demora! Minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo.**

**Pra quem lê a minha outra fic, pretendo acabá-la também, logo. Faltam só mais um cap e o epílogo.**

**Ah! Sugestão: Leiam computer repair, ela esta sendo traduzida e é linda. Eu adoro um Edward nerd, to até com uma historia na minha cabeça, mas eu prometi pra mim mesma que só começaria outra quando terminasse as minha que já estavam sendo postadas.**


End file.
